Para un Buen Gusto, Un Buen Susto
by BitingRain
Summary: Se invalida la hipótesis de Sosuke sobre que "a Nanase Haruka le llega todo fácil", puesto que habrá una cosa que no podrá obtener tan fácilmente aunque quisiera. Yamazaki Sosuke x Nanase Haruka.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de Autor**

Bueno primero lo principal, Los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tokyo Animation y Animation DO. Y si me pertenecieran, habría puesto más screentime para SouHaru en el anime. Habría puesto a Rin menos Drama Queen porque adoro ese muchacho. Le habría dado más protagonismo a Makoto. Y ni Rei ni Nagisa habrían tenido un capitulo emo cada uno en esa segunda temporada. ¡Y HABRÍAN TENIDO MAS COMPETENCIAS!, ¡es más, hubiera animado a High Speed mejor, el plot deportivo es mi adicción!

Sin más preámbulos les traigo mi fic, no he escrito en mucho tiempo así que ténganme paciencia, y en cuanto al Rating, lo dejare en "T" por si acaso con el vocabulario, en dado caso de que me anime a escribirles lemon, yo subiría el rating, pero por ahora se queda en "T"

**Advertencia del capítulo: **Esta historia es una obra de ficción. Todo personaje, grupo o lugar que aparezca no tiene relación alguna con la vida real.

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 1.****Ya ni saludas**

El día más perfecto de la semana definitivamente era un sábado. Claro, quién no disfruta una tarde del viernes sentado en su casa bien tranquilo pensando como disfrutar de su fin de semana. La tarea de pensarlo, mientras estás echado como un rey en tu casa, era un esfuerzo suficientemente considerable como para abarcarte todo la tarde del viernes. Zanganear era un lujo caro. Pero siempre hay distracciones que te impiden dar tan importantes cavilaciones. Como tus amigos mandándote mensajes para salir esa aclamada noche de 'viernes por la noche'. Y lo sabroso que era mandar a tus amigos al cuerno, ya que tu noche del viernes valía más que ellos. En fin, usábamos la tarde del viernes para administrar sabiamente el fin de semana: el sábado era perfecto para todo, y el domingo se zanganeaba todo lo que se podía.

El sábado aun así era un día ocupado para muchos. Sino trabajabas tenías la opción de usarlo productivamente. Y Cuando se dice productivamente, no significa que la experiencia vaya a ser placentera. Por mucho que te beneficie, hay ciertas cosas que tu simplemente quisieras no tener la opción de tener que llevarlas a cabo. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando no tienes opción? Se dice que uno tiene la opción de hacer lo que quiera siempre. Uno es dueño de sí mismo. A menos que te apunten con un arma en la sien o te chantajeen con tu secreto más vergonzoso; pero aun así tienes la opción de ser dueño de ti mismo, de morir por bala o morir de vergüenza, tenemos la opción. El mundo es nuestro. Si escogiste la bala, felicitaciones, espero que haya valido la pena.

En cuanto las opciones más banales; cuando quieres ir al baño no hay más opción que ir, lo único que te detendría seria tu propia voluntad o no encontrar un baño. Cuando quieres comer no hay más opción que ingerir comida, siempre y cuando no seas un enfermo mental obsesionado con tu figura y otra cosa de igual importancia, que puedas proveértela. El dinero es y siempre será algo fundamental de nuestra sociedad. El dinero significaba muchas cosas; para algunos es poder, para otros, elegancia, para muchos, afecto. Para Nanase Haruka, significaba sustento.

El sábado de nuestra futura promesa olímpica, Nanase Haruka iba a ser productivamente aprovechado, en una visita al Banco. Siendo Haruka un chico que vive por su cuenta gracias a que sus padres tienen una vida mucho más interesante que la de él, era de vital importancia que este menor de edad tuviera sustento financiero. Mientras los espíritus libres, denominados progenitores de la criatura, gozaban un puyero en Dios sabe dónde, era la abuela de Haruka quien cuidaba de él. Haruka nunca olvidara la primera vez que tuvo que ir al banco por el mismo. La férrea personalidad que representaba su abuela, se había desmayado de camino al banco a causa de la fatiga producida por el achicharrante sol que caracterizaba los veranos en Iwatobi. Demostrando por primera vez ante los ojos de un infante Haruka, la mortalidad de su envejecida protectora. Desde ese momento dichas diligencias pasaron al hombrecito de la casa. Hoy en día era la cosa más normal del mundo para Haruka tener que dirigirse a un cajero y sacar plata.

El fin de semana se acercaba, y Haruka amargamente pudo notar la falta de efectivo necesario para surtir la alacena de su casa. Fue un descuido por su parte no haber sacado dinero de cuando en cuando. Demasiadas emociones adolescentes y amigos dramáticos le habían nublado la cabeza de los quehaceres rudimentarios. Podría irse a pagar directamente con la tarjeta al supermercado, pero estaría arriesgándose a que no le pasara la tarjeta ya que tenía tiempo sin usarla, y a lo mejor la transacción se haría inválida ya que el banco le estaría exigiendo cambio de clave. A juro tendría que pasar por un cajero a cambiar la clave. Haruka refunfuñaba al recordar que la semana pasada lo había intentado pero los cajeros estaban fuera de servicio y se fue a casa confiado que el dinero le alcanzaría hasta fin de mes. Grabe error.

Si los cajeros seguían sin poder usarse no había más opción que sacar el dinero personalmente por taquilla pero esto conllevaba a descubrir otro percance: la libreta del Banco. Haruka que era más organizado que otra cosa, que no supiera donde estaba la libreta era algo penoso para él. Haruka no recordaba si se la había dejado a su abuela para que la guardara en su momento o si era que ya tocaba renovarla y obviamente había botado la vieja y por obras del destino se le había olvidado solicitar una nueva.

En momentos así ¿Qué opción tenia? Tomaría un precioso sábado para hacer una preciosa cola en el Banco. A lo mejor se echaba toda la mañana en esa diligencia, dejándole la tarde libre para finalmente ir al supermercado y abastecerse. Eso era un sábado productivo. Ladilla pero productivo.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

La tarde del viernes pasó sin mucha novedad. Haruka trato nuevamente de localizar la vieja libreta sin ningún éxito. Mientras levantaba cachivaches, aprovechaba de limpiar cada recoveco de la casa, distrayéndolo de su principal objetivo. Y una que otra vez recibiendo mensajes y repiques al teléfono. Si tan solo a Haruka le importara. Al final tuvo que contactarse con Makoto para avisar al resto de la tropa que estaba bien; y no tenía ninguna intención de ir al cine, a los bolos, la fuente de sodas, el arcade, la Pizzeria Chubby Cheeses y mucho menos a la casa de Nagisa a probar su nueva consola, que le habían regalado sus padres por haber subido las notas.

Haruka no estaba en humor de nada, se pasó toda la tarde levantando la casa patas arriba y ahora estaba tan cansado que solo quería echarse en su bañera a relajarse. Tampoco tendría tiempo para ellos el sábado así que era mejor que se fueran quitando esas libertinas ideas de la cabeza. Al desentenderse de sus hiperactivos amigos, Haruka corrió a su baño para darse al fin algo de placer a solas. Ojala fuera esa clase de placer pero a todos se nos bajó en cuanto notamos que Haruka se había quedado dormido en la bañera. Después de unas horas allí se dispuso a buscar maneras de dormir en su cama como le correspondía. La espalda le estaba matando y no quería más sermones de Makoto sobre quedarse dormido en la bañera a esas horas de la noche.

Finamente era sábado por la mañana y Haruka solo pensaba "salgamos de eso de una vez". Como le había costado volverse a dormir una vez que llego a su cama, dio bastantes vueltas hasta que cedió por fin. Provocando que no despertara tan temprano como él quería. Aún era temprano pero Haruka tenía su rutina matutina, el necesitaba bañarse 'como era debido' y desayunarse su nutritiva y balanceada caballa, y a parte que sabía lo lleno que se ponía el Banco de un momento a otro. Se relajó nuevamente en su bañera por lo menos una media hora más, desayuno, se vistió y salió.

Nuevamente oyó su teléfono repicar. La pantalla indicaba que era Rin el que llamaba esta vez. Sí, a Haruka no le podía importar menos. Apago el teléfono, y lo volvió a meter en su bolso para olvidarse de el por el resto del día. Se sentó en la parada del bus a esperar al susodicho. Cuando Haruka abordo el vehículo se maldijo internamente al no haber notado lo lleno que estaba. No había más que hacer. No podía perder más el tiempo. Se agarró del tubo más cercano y evito contacto físico con todo el que tuviera cerca. Nada más desagradable que sentir el rose de un desconocido. No que fuera menos terrible ser tocado por un conocido, pero menos mal no se estaba dando ninguno de los dos casos.

A Haruka le incomodaba cualquier tipo de rose en general. A parte de la camaradería deportiva que se esperaba de sus amigos, ellos respetaban mucho su espacio personal. Claro que a veces Haruka a duras penas sufría el constante contacto afectivo casual de su amigo Nagisa. Y ese podría ser su máximo nivel de tolerancia, que era bastante. Pero Nagisa al menos era su amigo y esa era la diferencia en comparación a los rostros sin nombre que abordaban en ese momento el bus junto con él.

Al fin Haruka podía visualizar el banco. Ya podría terminar con la agobiante tortura del transporte público. Al escuchar que otras personas pidieron la palabra antes que él de solicitar la parada en el Banco, se ahorró el llamado y procedió a sacar sus tiquetes de bus y su carnet estudiantil. Mientras guardaba nuevamente sus papeles para disponerse a bajarse del bus, Haruka sintió una presencia familiar. Aquel sentimiento lo estaba sofocando así que decidió bajarse rápidamente del bus y restarle importancia al asunto. Troto hasta la puerta del banco y al entrar sentía como el alma le volvía al cuerpo. El aire acondicionado se sentía muy agradable contra su cuerpo escarchado por el caluroso verano. Y ese era su único consuelo, pues el Banco estaba repleto.

Haruka ya recuperando su talante tranquilo se dirigió al mecanismo dispensador de tiquetes de turno. Saco dos de ellos. Uno para la cola de asesoría para solicitar una nueva libreta y otro para la taquilla general. A lo mejor no tendría que esperar mucho para que le dieran su libreta ya que no se veía mucha gente en los asientos que daban a los cubículos de asesoría financiera. En cambio según la pantalla de información digital del banco se veía que le faltaba bastante para que fuera su turno en las taquillas. Pero eso estaba bien ya que no hacía nada con su turno en taquilla sin la libreta. Esperaría parado hasta que alguien que solicite asesoría acudiera a su turno y le cediera la silla. Al menos el aire acondicionado estaba rico.

Después de sacar los tiquetes, Haruka dirigió la vista afuera pensando lo caluroso que se veía estar aun en el bus; que a su sorpresa aún seguía estacionado al frente del establecimiento. Al parecer muchas personas tenían asuntos en el centro, pensaba él. Hasta que lo vio. Después de que una masa de pasajeros se encaminara a sus respectivos destinos al salir de aquel autobús, dejaron entrever una figura bastante familiar. Cuando aquel muchacho de tremenda estampa se bajó de ese bus, algo se retorció en el estómago del Nadador prodigio de Iwatobi. Haruka decidió apartar la mirada lentamente y dirigirla a sus pies. Ese chico alto, fornido, cuya mirada era peculiarmente insistente, que respondía por el nombre de Yamazaki Sosuke, debió haber sido la causa de su previo estupor. Sin saber por qué, Haruka fervientemente deseaba que Sosuke no lo hubiera visto entrar en el Banco.

Haruka no entendía sus propias inquietudes. A estas alturas el asunto "Yamazaki Sosuke" estaba más que superado. Habían pasado meses desde el bochorno que pasaron ambos en las Regionales. Él supuestamente había hecho las paces con Yamazaki. Él estaba bien con él. Sin embargo de dónde venía esta inseguridad por encontrarse con el muchacho de los hombros perfectos. Haruka no se explicaba como antes sentía tanto interés por vivir pendiente del arranque de hormonas que tuvo el malhumorado nadador de estilo mariposa a comienzos del año y que ahora estuviera tan cohibido con el simple hecho de tener la posibilidad de cruzárselo por la calle. Definitivamente lo evitaría. Haruka haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para no toparse con aquel individuo que hasta hace poco se vivía llenando la cabeza de despectivos pensamientos hacia su persona. Por algún motivo a Haruka le resultaba doloroso.

No era cuestión de que Nanase Haruka disfrutaba siendo el objeto de admiración o de cariño de todos, pero tampoco quería ser el objeto de odio infundado del mejor amigo de uno de sus más queridos amigos. A Haruka siempre le pareció insano el desagrado que sentía Yamazaki Sosuke hacia él. Debía ser esa la razón del por qué él se había empeñado en descubrir las dificultades por las cuales estaba pasando el bien dotado nadador de Samezuka. Ahora era Haruka el que se sentía avergonzado por haber parecido un entrometido; cuando él, que no buscaba meterse en los asuntos de nadie, ya que no le gustaba que se metieran en los suyos, terminó siendo juzgado por aquellos fríos ojos aguamarina que claramente le reclamaban tal osadía. Al final todo se destapo y no había más nada que hacer.

Sin embargo las cosas no habían terminado así. Al final cuando aquel escándalo de las Regionales se había disipado y la tranquilidad de los días no cesaban aquellas dudas que lo carcomían; fue Sosuke entre todas las personas el que le hablo de la manera más clara, concisa, ¡sin rodeos ni adornos cutres!, ¡que debía avanzar hacia adelante! Aunque parecía que todos querían ayudarlo, por qué precisamente esas palabras que al principio parecían tan ásperas pero a la vez tan vigorosas, habían movido algo dentro de él. Después de haber escuchado semejante sensatez viniendo de la boca de una persona que hasta hace poco parecía desmoronarse ante sus ojos, Haruka no pudo más que volver a sentir vergüenza de sí mismo. ¡Era tan simple, y tan cierto! El por qué Yamazaki Sosuke había venido hasta él, tragándose su orgullo, para halagar su potencial y alejar todas las dudas que hasta ese momento lo habían atormentado, siempre sería un misterio para él.

A pesar de tener rato siendo abrazado por el agradable aire frio que acondicionaba el Banco, Haruka sentía como un ortodoxo calor subía a sus mejillas. Estaba apenado por aquellos recuerdos. Esperaba poder alejarse de ellos ahora que tenía previsto un viaje. Al haber visto a Sosuke sentía cada vez más las ansias de irse a su casa a terminar de empacar su equipaje para irse al susodicho campamento de entrenamiento que estaba previsto para dentro de un mes.

Era un supuesto seminario de natación en Australia el cual Rin le había suplicado que fuera con él. Y pensar que fue hace apenas unas semanas que estuvo allá. Ese era el motivo por el cual Rin estaba tan obsesionado con llamarlo todos los días. A pesar de que Haruka ya había aceptado, tal vez Rin estaba temeroso de que se arrepintiera a último momento. Ese era el problema de tratar con Rin. ¡Con Rin todo era un drama! Pero a pesar de que Haruka sabía que su dramático amigo no tenía más que buenas intenciones para con él, le asfixiaba su constante chequeo.

Ese era otro motivo que se le sumaba a las renuentes ganas que tenía Haruka de ver a Yamazaki Sosuke. Alias: la mamá de Rin. No quería encontrárselo para que este le buscara pelea por andar ignorando las llamadas del pelirrojo. Este era el eterno defecto que le veía Haruka a ese muchacho tan bello. El tipo lo tenía todo: cuerpo, altura, cara; unos ojos bellísimos, un tronco de voz que se hacía escuchar, una mentalidad productiva, alguien con los pies sobre la tierra, ¡una persona echada para adelante! ¿Pero qué? que era una madre soltera con un guaricho de dieciocho años con problemas de autoestima y dentadura. Sosuke siempre defendía a Rin, y a pesar de querer siempre lo mejor para él, terminaba mimándolo demasiado. Haruka pensaba que con la personalidad tan férrea de Yamazaki, el terminaría diciéndole a Rin algo como "¿si Nanase Haruka se tira por un precipicio tú también lo vas a hacer?" ¡Si tan solo fuera algo estricto con ese amigo dramático suyo! Se valía soñar. A los ojos de Sosuke, Rin siempre sería un ángel, y Nanase siempre seria la mala influencia. Eso era lo que pensaba Haruka.

Sintiendo ya como aquel extraño calor que había inundado sus mejillas se desvanecía, se dedicó a hacer una inspección de los artículos que llevaba en su bolso; asegurándose de haber traído todos los implementos necesarios para solicitar la nueva libreta, incluso había traído las copias a color de las identificaciones de sus padres, en caso que se la pidieran por ser socios de la cuenta. Se recordó mentalmente buscar tiempo para recolectar los requisitos para hacerse una cuenta propia, pero seguro tendría que esperar a que sus padres regresaran para hablar del asunto; aunque tampoco es que se necesitara hablar de mucho, Haruka ya era mayor de edad y pronto estaría alzando sus alas a otros territorios, como parecía la costumbre de la familia Nanase.

Cuando hubo chequeado todo lo que supuestamente tenía que chequear, sintió como las puertas del Banco se abrían en nueva cuenta. Haruka, que ya no tenía las manos ocupadas con su bolso, ya no sabía dónde las tenía, pero estaban inmóviles junto con sus brazos que colgaban de sus tensos hombros. Con una sed inusual sentía como el interior de su boca y sus labios se secaban al igual que sus ojos, que querían desesperadamente pestañar, pero sentía que si lo hacía, llamaría la atención del chico de la abrasadora presencia que acababa de entrar. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue cuando Haruka se percató que tenía sus brazos en una posición peculiar; aun no había terminado la moción de ponerse su bolso nuevamente contra la espalda, y estaba claro que esa pausa que hizo, al entrar el esbelto chico de ojos color turquesa a la edificación, no se había visto natural. Esto era incómodo.

Yamazaki Sosuke que al principio parecía haberse quedado parado en seco en la entrada, o a lo mejor Haruka simplemente lo había imaginado, se fue a paso enérgico a la computadora para solicitar un tiquete de taquilla general. Haruka se incorporó nuevamente, adoptando una pose más normal y dejo salir un suspiro, pero no de alivio sino de consternación. Cuando el mecanismo hubo completado la transacción, Sosuke se dirigió nuevamente con un vocabulario corporal vigoroso a la mesa de planillas. "¿vendrá a hacer un deposito?" pensaba Haruka, que involuntariamente espiaba a aquel monumental joven con el rabillo del ojo. Yamazaki saco una planilla y torno su rostro repentinamente en busca de 'algo', obligando al pequeño nadador, creyéndose descubierto, a abrir sus ojos por completo por el susto para luego cerrarlos con fuerza. Paso así un minuto entero hasta que Haruka decidió finalmente abrir sus ojos; su vista periférica le indicaba que Sosuke no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde estaba, pero no estaba seguro si este no lo estaba observando desde allí, ya que ahora su cuerpo estaba tornado en su totalidad en su dirección. Hasta que lo oyó…

"Disculpe señora, ¿me podría hacer el favor de prestarme su bolígrafo?"

Esa Voz. La pregunta no le podía importar en lo más mínimos ya que Gracias a Dios no estaba dirigida a él. Pero ese sonido que venía de la boca de su supuesto anti fan retumbo en todo el interior de Haruka; le abrumaba como estando desde una distancia considerable, aquella voz grave, imponente y gallarda, que sin haber sido usada a un volumen notoriamente alto, había hecho de la suyas para llegar hasta los oídos del nadador de estilo libre y desarmarlo por completo. ¿Por qué tenía que tener semejante voz?

La mujer a la que Sosuke le estaba hablando estaba a meros centímetros delante de él, Haruka se sentía como idiota al ver que Yamazaki solamente se había girado en su dirección, para quedar frente a aquella señora y pedirle un simple lapicero con el cual pudiera llenar su planilla. Cálmate de una vez, se reñía Haruka así mismo.

"Disculpe…" Sosuke se repitió así mismo ya que al parecer la mujer no había escuchado o no hacia ademan de haberle entendido si quiera. Cosa que desconcertó a Haruka más de la cuenta ¡Quién no había escuchado en ese banco, a Yamazaki hacer la burda petición aquella! ¡Era insólito pensar que esa mujer no lo había escuchado la primera vez! Haruka solo esperaba que la señora esa terminara de salir de su supuesto trance, para evitar que Yamazaki siguiera abriendo la boca, emitiendo aquel arrogante y autoritario sonido el cual representaba su voz. Lo curioso del asunto era que Sosuke no estaba usando un tono arrogante, mucho menos autoritario.

Estaba mal infundado el pensar que La mujer no había escuchado a Sosuke, porque este fuera un intimidante emisor, como creía Haruka. La mujer había escuchado perfectamente a nuestro muchachote, es más, al escuchar aquella voz, unas inmensurables urgencias de conocer a su interlocutor la abordaron. Qué imagen se había llevado la fémina al voltearse. La lámina expuesta era fuera de lo común sin duda. El joven de la acaramelada y ardiente voz venía a juego con el estigma de todo un deportista, la atlética figura era una cosa, pero la altura de aquel individuo realmente podía separarlo de todas las personas presentes en el espacio habitado. ¡Que brecha había creado el joven con respecto a todos los hombres en exhibición! La señora había quedado deslumbrada, explicando así su anticlimático silencio.

Haruka podía notar la diferencia de otras veces. El día de hoy Yamazaki no vestía una de sus bonitas chaquetas; vaya sensatez, pensaba Haruka, puesto que el calor allá afuera era insoportable. Esta vez Sosuke era la viva imagen de la frescura encarnada. Si Haruka no lo hubiera visto antes en traje de baño, habría dicho que era la primera vez que lo veía tan destapado. Sosuke cargaba una playera blanca no muy apretada, de mangas cortas y algo remangadas, unos bluejeans ajustados y sus zapatos deportivos del mismo color rojo que su bolso, que cargaba cruzado en el cuerpo remarcando cada túmulo que formaba su trabajado abdomen.

Finalmente le habían prestado el bolígrafo a Yamazaki. Este volvió a la posición original que tenía dando la cara a la mesa de planillas y se apoyó contra ella para empezar a llenar la suya. Haruka dejo salir un suspiro, y esta vez sí era de alivio. Al parecer o Yamazaki no se había percatado de su presencia o simplemente no iba a molestarse con ella. De una u otra forma se sentía a salvo, o al menos por ahora. Haruka se puso a examinar su tiquete a pesar de que no sabía a ciencia cierta cuando le iba a llegar su turno; ya que el altavoz del Banco y la pantalla de anuncios digital marcaban los tunos de todas las cacillas, generales, asesoría, tercera edad. Sí, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo iba a estar allí. A Haruka se le volvió a escapar un suspiro, esta vez de fastidio.

El banco estaba más bullicioso de lo que Haruka recordaba; haberle prestado tanta atención a Yamazaki lo había desorbitado, que por cierto aun andaba muy concentrado en su planilla, "¿un depósito para quién o qué?" Se preguntaba Haruka en un aire desinteresado. El molesto timbre de la pantalla de anuncios y las triviales conversaciones de los que esperaban su turno hicieron que Haruka despegara a un sitio lejano en su cabeza, el único pensamiento que tenía que ver con el mundo real, que aun guardaba mientras navegaba en su tierra de fantasía, era "quiero sentarme", Haruka trato de permanecer en las nebulosas como único entretenimiento mientras esperaba que se desocupara una silla o fuera su turno, lo que viniera primero. Cuando Haruka creyó haber estado lo suficientemente profundo como para sobrellevar la ladilla, llego a interceptar una peculiar conversación entre dos chicas que tenía a su lado. Haruka deseaba no haber bajado a tierra firme, mucho menos cuando la causa había sido no poder ignorar indecentes cumplidos a la retaguardia de su mayor anti fan.

"¡pero que trasero tan celestial tiene ese tipo!" exclamo sin inhibición una de las chicas; su emocionado timbre de voz le recordaba a Gou al entrar a una habitación llena de músculos, pero tanto su expresión como su forma de hablar la hacían ver como una chica vulgar ante los ojos de Haruka.

"¿el de la camisa blanca? Si, llevo rato viéndolo desde que entro" comento la otra chica en respuesta, y Haruka esperaba que no agregara más al asunto, pero él no era portador de dicha suerte "pareciera que le hubieran pintado esos jeans sobre la piel, que ricos se le ven…" Haruka apenas podía disimular como la comisura de su boca se iba torciendo en una mueca de remarcable incomodidad, mientras sus ojos aún permanecían deslucidos en orden de no llamar la atención. Con un poco de esfuerzo su boca volvía a su estado de normalidad, volviendo a formar con éxito su inafectada y obtusa expresión de siempre. Pensó con la cabeza fría que, 'algunas personas eran así de impertinentes', y eso no era nada del otro mundo.

El hecho de que fuera 'prominente', no le hacía ver a Haruka lo extraordinario del asunto. Se veía de esa manera simplemente por el ejercicio, la genética y porque la prenda que lo cubría era ajustada. A su parecer era un entretenimiento infructuoso; no había razón por la cual se le debía prestar atención, era indecente y grosero por demás, Haruka reconocía que aquellas chicas tenían agallas al atreverse a hacer semejante platica en un lugar público, donde podían ser escuchadas claramente por él y por el grupo de personas que estaban sentadas esperando Asesoría. ¡oh, Pero que inapropiado!.

Haruka, buscando encontrar algún pasatiempo mientras fijaba la vista en otra parte, ya que se había cansado de ver el escritorio de la oficina de asesoría, se dio cuenta que había una señora mayor sentada a su lado que no parecía muy contenta, que al parecer también fue incapaz de ignorar la conversación de aquellas jovencitas. La pena ajena embargaba a Haruka. Que Yamazaki fuera la causa de esta cadena de desagravios era frustrante. Haruka se preguntaba si Yamazaki tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba ocasionando. Volvió a mirar de reojo a la viejecita que seguía con un semblante de molestia total. Incapaz de hacer algo al respecto, Haruka contrajo sus labios llegando a morderse el labio inferior, en un intento de drenar su incomodidad. La acción de Haruka fue interrumpida por un hecho inesperado.

La viejita cuyo enojo se volvió determinación, hizo un gesto de resolución y volteo su rostro, pero no a la dirección de dichas jovencitas, para 'hacerlas callar' como creyó Haruka, ¡sino a donde se encontraba Sosuke! La cara de la señora que observaba fijamente a nuestro campeón de estilo mariposa, abandonó toda caricia de ira, ahora su rostro suavizado mostraba una expresión de complacencia. Volvió su rostro a su posición original y soltó una carcajada, exclamando dulcemente "¡qué muchacho más bello!" Haruka ni se inmuto. Volvió su cara a donde la tenía antes, y sin haber encontrado el pasatiempo visual que había buscado con anterioridad, despego nuevamente a su mundo. Él no sabía que pensar.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas y Haruka ya tenía ganas de irse, pero pensándolo mejor, ya estaba allí. Él ya había decidido sacrificar ese sábado por la ameritada necesidad. De repente fue el turno de uno de los que estaban sentados, dejando la silla disponible; Haruka que estaba loco de sentarse, todavía tenía el suficiente decoro para disimular su urgencia, cuando la silla fue suya, pudo sentir al fin como le llegaba oxígeno al cerebro. Esto era una señal. El cumpliría con su misión. Lo único que debía hacer era aguantar un poco más. Ya estaba sentado, la mitad de la pelea ya estaba ganada.

Conservando aun su postura recta, se relajó un poco recargándose en la silla. Y la ociosidad empezó a devorarlo nuevamente, ¿Qué podía hacer para aliviar esa sensación? Haruka se acordó de una vez que acompaño a su abuela al banco, en aquella vez el club de natación estaba en mantenimiento y no le importó acompañarla; cuando llegaron a sentarse, su abuela saco de su cartera un lapicero y un libro lleno de crucigramas, él sabía que 'la sopa de letras' no era el ejercicio más retador y mucho menos el más divertido para su abuela, sin embargo por su simpleza le permitía a Haruka participar y entretenerse también. Pero realmente a Haruka en esos momentos no le nacía hacer un crucigrama. Pero el recuerdo le dio una idea.

Haruka volvió a registrar su bolso para ver si había dejado adentro alguno de sus cuadernos del Instituto; con lo que no contaba era que había olvidado que la última vez que había salido con su bolso escolar había metido dos libros de texto y los cuadernos de matemática y física que estaban llenos de materia, los cuales iba a dejárselos a Rei y Nagisa mientras que Makoto le dejaba los suyos a Gou. Era el colmo que justamente anduviera por ahí cargando los cuadernos de las materias donde había recibido más asignaciones que en cualquier otra, ¡no había ni una hoja libre en la que él pudiera garabatear lo que fuera!

Cerró su bolso con pesadumbre y volvió a buscar entretenimiento en el panorama que lo rodeaba. Era una lástima que Haruka olvidara que Yamazaki Sosuke seguía en el perímetro. Casi se muerde un cachete cuando al voltearse ve que Sosuke estaba parado a casi menos de dos metros de él, con la mirada fija en el tablero digital, con una expresión de completa amargura, 'pero cuándo no' pensaba Haruka. Gracias a Dios las desvergonzadas chicas se habían ido hace como media hora, a lo mejor cansadas de esperar, y no tendría que oír mas vulgaridades ahora que el 'objeto de deseo' estaba tan cerca. Sosuke chasqueo su lengua en frustración mientras se ajustaba la correa de su bolso. Haruka pensaba, que a lo mejor también Yamazaki se cansaría de esperar, y se iría antes de que el pudiera siquiera pasar por taquilla general, esperaba que así fuera ya que al volver a recordar que estaban en la misma habitación, lo desosegaba.

De repente un milagro ocurrió. No, Sosuke no se fue, pero al fin pudo oír al altavoz anunciando su turno para pasar a la oficina de asesoría, confirmo con el tablero digital y se encomendó a su diligencia. Al pararse de la silla no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió al oír un bufido muy característico venir desde atrás de su nuca, Haruka siguió su camino hasta el cubículo de cristal donde se encontraba la funcionaria que le haría entrega de su nueva libreta. Dio los bueno días y al disponer la silla para sentarse, en una milésima de segundo que se volteó para acomodar el asiento sin hacer ruido, pudo notar que Sosuke se había movido, y era el nuevo usuario de la silla en la que él había estado sentado. Pudo pero no quiso detallar la expresión que le habría dedicado Yamazaki en ese momento. Pretendía seguir ignorando su presencia y siguió con lo estipulado. Se sentó y procedió a plantearle sus cuestiones a la funcionaria.

Haruka tuvo que esperar unos veinte minutos para que empezaran con la transacción, ya que la trabajadora le había informado que se había estado cayendo el sistema todo el santo día, y era la razón por la cual todo estaba tan lento hoy. 'todo se precia…' pensaba malhumoradamente Haruka. El procedimiento había sido rápido, en cinco minutos ya Haruka tenía su nueva libreta en mano. Mientras hacía uso de su firma, se preparaba mentalmente para lo que vendría. En su cabeza ya podía escuchar aquella voz de barítono de Yamazaki Sosuke importunándolo sin ningún motivo aparente. Con ese bufido de hace un rato se notaba que estaba listo para una pelea. Sinceramente el chico era una ladilla.

Haruka estaba decidido a no darle el gusto. Lo mejor era salir de allí lo más pronto posible. A lo mejor podía preguntarle a la señora que lo estaba atendiendo si los cajeros estaban en funcionamiento; o sino saber si podía conseguir otro cerca en la zona. Total, lo único que necesitaba era cambiar la clave, lo demás era ir al supermercado y pagar directamente con la tarjeta. Ya no aguantaba más el Banco, quería irse.

"Discúlpeme, podría decirme si los cajeros están funcionando."

"no corazón, desde la semana pasada están fuera de servicio." lo que se temía Haruka, pero aunque le fueran a decir que no había tampoco cajeros cerca, el igualmente se iría. La decisión estaba tomada.

"¿y no hay más cajeros por aquí?" después de haber hecho la pregunta, un miedo absurdo lo embargo, ¿y si Sosuke llegaba a oír a donde iba, sería capaz de seguirlo? Pero rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos tontos, cómo si a Yamazaki le importara tanto su persona…

"Bueno si, hay unos en el C.C. Minami. No sé decirte donde, si es por la salida o la entrada, pero en uno de los extremos, ahí están unos."

"Muchas gracias por todo, que pase buen día."

"De nada corazón, para ti también." Haruka hizo una pequeña reverencia y se encamino a su nuevo destino, el C.C Minami

Sin dignarse a mirar a Sosuke a los ojos o sin siquiera detallar su figura por entera, nublo su vista con aquella mirada apagada que solía vestir regularmente y procedía a retirarse con rapidez. Percibió como Sosuke pego un brinco de sorpresa en su asiento por su repentino intento de huida. Sabía que era cobarde lo que estaba haciendo, pero se sentía con el derecho de evitarse la molestia que representaba Yamazaki Sosuke. A Haruka no le podía importar menos lo que pensara de él.

Sosuke, por su parte, no podía creer lo intolerable que le podía parecer su persona a Nanase, como para que se largara del Banco sin siquiera saludarlo "Bien, si esas tenemos…". En una fracción de segundos, Sosuke resignado en retener a nuestro pequeño prodigio debido a su eficaz medida evasiva, se levanta de su asiento esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa; le llama la atención de manera pública, en un tono de burla, fingiéndose insultado:

"Nanase, Ya ni saludas"

Aquella prepotente voz, para variar, lo había batuqueado. El infeliz no solo quería fastidiarlo sino que también quería hacerlo una escena. Haruka, que había abortado la misión de escape, ahora le estaba dando la cara, una no muy amistosa. Sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos turquesa que solo se oscurecían para él, Se acercó hasta quedar a meros centímetros de su contrincante. Sosuke, que había dejado de sonreír, ahora si pareciendo molesto por no haber sido saludado, le devolvía la mirada fieramente. Después de esa sacada de punta, no se esperaba menos que Nanase lo confrontara.

Haruka metió su mano en su pantalón para luego sacar su tiquete de la taquilla general. Se lo acerca a Sosuke. No en su cara, ni muy abajo del abdomen, sino a nivel del pecho, a pesar de todo, quería ser respetuoso. "ten".

Sosuke, que aún no había abandonado los dos océanos que tenía Nanase por ojos, le extraño su peculiar acción. Tomo el papel y lo examino sospechoso. Al haber terminado de analizar el alusivo artículo, vuelve a posar su atención en el pequeño nadador. Abandonando su malhumorada expresión y subiendo una de sus cejas considerablemente. Esperaba una explicación, preferiblemente con palabras ya que Haruka lo único que le estaba dando en respuesta era su plana expresión de siempre. Haruka, al fin comprendiendo que los canales de telepatía entre él y Yamazaki estaban obstruidos de por vida. Aparta la mirada y suspira agotado por la forzosa entrevista.

"Me retiro por hoy. Puedes usar mi turno" La única razón por la cual Haruka le había dado el tiquete a Sosuke era porque de algún modo quería distraerlo con algo que no tuviera nada que ver con el o con Rin. Esas conversaciones con el más alto eran estresantes.

"¿Por qué me lo das?" Al parecer el mal humor de Sosuke se había ido para bien, incluso no preguntaba por ser atosigante, su curiosidad era autentica. Cuando Haruka le devolvió la mirada se sorprendió al encontrarlo sonriendo de medio lado. De alguna manera toda la tensión que sentía se iba evaporando.

"Ya no lo necesito…"

"¿ibas a hacer algún deposito o sacar dinero?" Sosuke seguía sosteniendo el papel en dirección a Haruka, con intención de devolvérselo si lo necesitaba.

"dinero. Los cajeros no están disponibles" Haruka sentía que no se iba a poder ir nunca si no le daba más detalles al persuasivo tiburón "voy a buscar un cajero en el C.C que está cerca. Estoy cansado y debo hacer otras cosas"

"mm ya veo, la verdad es que si, se han tardado mucho en atender…" Ya no había rastros de hostilidad en su conversación; tenía un carácter cotidiano, casi confidente, eso ponía a Haruka intranquilo, no quería estar fuera de guardia cuando 'Yamazaki el asertivo' volviera. Haruka quería seguir hablando en ese volumen. Sosuke por su parte quería sondear a Haruka para tratar de averiguar el por qué estaba tan esquivo, cuando él ya se había hecho la idea de que estaban en paz.

"Es el sistema…"

"¿mm? ¿Qué dijiste?"

"El sistema. El sistema se ha estado cayendo todo el día, la funcionaria me lo dijo. Por eso…si necesitas hacer un depósito te cederé mi turno.

"¡ahh!, ¡así que era el sistema!, con razón, que molesto, justo hoy…" la voz de Sosuke sonaba tan natural, la gente que no los conoce debían pensar que eran amigos que se encontraron por casualidad. Lo de la casualidad era cierto, lo de amigos, no tanto. Pero Haruka no podía negar que le gustaba esta conversación. A pesar de que solo hablaban de algo tan banal como el mal funcionamiento del sistema de un Banco, Haruka podía decir que era mil veces mejor que hablar del por qué estaba ignorando las llamadas de Rin. "oye Nanase, ¿crees que deba irme?" pregunto Sosuke con genuina duda.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Haruka. ¿Acaso Sosuke, de entre todo el mundo, le había pedido una opinión a él, a él, de entre toda la galaxia? En vez de buscar maneras de responderle no sabía que pensar de Sosuke; era raro que se le acercara, cuando para él no era más que un enemigo, ahora le pregunta si puede hacer o no algo. Haruka se había quedado en shock, pero su rostro permanecía inmune al fenómeno. Sosuke al no recibir respuesta volvió a preguntar, esta vez en un tono burlón, después de todo, no era una pregunta tan difícil.

"¿Entonces Nanase, será que me voy o no me voy, me quedo, que hago? ¿Crees que se estabilice el sistema?"

Estaba claro que Sosuke sentía la necesidad de romper aquella tensión que existía entre ellos. No era que Sosuke quería meter en un balde a Tachibana Makoto y volverse el mejor amigo de Nanase Haruka. Nada de eso. Solo que le parecía anormal ver como Nanase trataba de ignorarlo olímpicamente en un sitio público, ¡en un Banco! ¡Uno de los sitios más elementales del hombre! Sosuke pensaba que si Haruka se indisponía a hacer una diligencia en un Banco simplemente por el hecho de que él estuviera allí, ¡entonces tenían un problema!

Está bien, no se llevaban bien, tal vez eran incompatibles pero ¿llegar al extremo, de que en un sitio tan atestado como un Banco, donde hay gente que te está viendo, y donde tienes que guardar ciertas apariencias, salir corriendo para evitar saludar a alguien? A Sosuke le parecía el colmo, no solo habían sido compañeros del mismo rublo sino que también estaban entrando en la etapa de la adultez. Ya no eran unos niños, las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Aunque a Sosuke le parecía irónico como de niños se llevaban mejor que como ahora. "Era tan simple hablar con Nanase en esa época" pensaba Sosuke

"…No sé si se estabilice puesto que ha estado así 'todo el día', pero si no es muy urgente tu deposito, puedes venir otro día…si eso es lo que quieres, esa es mi opinión"

"Entonces creo que me quedare un rato más, Si no veo que avance esto, me voy y vengo mañana o el lunes…y tu ¿ya te vas?"

"Si, debo hacer otras paradas, además todavía tengo ver si puedo sacar dinero en aquellos cajeros"

"¿del C.C que está aquí cerca, no? El C.C Minami…"

"si…"

"Bueno ya vete antes de que se te haga más tarde…" Sosuke volvió a sonreír de medio lado. Por un lado a Haruka le gusto el trato afable, por otro lado, no le gusto como Sosuke se sentía con derecho de darle autorización para marcharse.

Haruka asintió y se despidió con un simple "adiós…"

"si, adiós…" Haruka ya había llegado hasta la puerta cuando Sosuke lo volvió a interceptar "¡oh! ¡Espera Nanase! , Una última cosa…"

"¿mm?"

"deja de ignorar las llamadas de Rin" le dijo no molesto sino en tono de reproche.

"…" Hay cosas que no cambian. Haruka, que solo pudo poner un rostro inexpresivo ante ese comentario, sentía que era mejor cortar por lo sano. Acababa de tener una civilizada conversación con Yamazaki, si este la había arruinado no era su culpa. Sin esperar tener que responderle nada a la mamá de Rin, Haruka dio media vuelta y salió libre al fin. Se aseguraría de guardar bien la nueva libreta.

Sosuke sintió a Haruka todavía muy tenso hasta el final, pero se felicitó así mismo por haberlo hecho decir las líneas más espontaneas del día. A parte que esperaba que de verdad le hiciera caso; no quería admitirlo, pero Rin estaba insoportable últimamente, y él era el único que tenía que calárselo…

**Fin del capítulo 1**

**Notas finales**

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Un poco frustrante, lo sé, Sosuke no le arranco la ropa a Haru, triste, pero bueno, es demasiado pronto para eso. Pobre Sosuke y Haru, teniendo que ir a ese Banco venezolano que les impuse, pobres…Y las chicas que elogiaron las finas propiedades de nuestro querido muchachote, si, lo sé, estarán pensando ¿Qué hacen esas latinas en un Banco que es supuestamente japonés? Tremendas vagabundas…"

Apoyemos el SouHaru :'O que por una razón desconocida, el fandom de Free no ve a Sosuke como la ship principal de Haru oseeeea SouHaru es canon :V díganlo ahí muchachones.

Y si quieren más SouHaru los invito a leer el fic de mi hermana, su nickname es "TheGreenRice" y su fic se llama "Incomodo", provecho. ¡Chau!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de Autor**

Hola nos leemos nuevamente. Estoy enojada porque no hay suficientes SouHaru. Y no sé si soy la única, pero me he leído varios que empiezan SouHaru y terminan en otra ship, bastante deprimente la cosa. Pero no temad, este fic es SouHaru y termina SouHaru ¡lo juro!

Agradezco mucho los comentarios que me dejaron. Yo no comento mucho a veces porque leo por el teléfono y se me congela la aplicación de fanfiction, pero agradecería mucho un comentario porque quiero saber si les gusta. De todas maneras gracias por leer.

Una vez más, Los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tokyo Animation y Animation DO. Si me pertenecieran, ¡habría animado al menos un momento SouHaru de High Speed! ¡Y le hubiera dejado la animación a A-1 Pictures! ¡Señores, les dejo el capítulo dos, disfrútenlo!

**Advertencia del capítulo: **Pareciera más Venezuela que el propio Japón (nótese el Banco del capítulo 1). Haru prefiere ir a Venezuela que Australia. Intenso Sosuke.

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 2.****Una Despedida.**

Mientras Haruka esperaba cambio de luz del semáforo, pensaba en el encuentro que había tenido con Sosuke hace apenas unos minutos. Tenía que ser obra del karma del 'mal amigo'. Haberle hecho tantos desplantes a Rin, hizo que el destino haya decidido poner a Yamazaki Sosuke a depositar en su mismo Banco. Mala suerte y ya. A otra cosa Mariposa. El semáforo cambio a rojo y Haruka cruzo para tener de frente al C.C. Minami.

Faltaba averiguar en cuál de los extremos era que estaban los cajeros que buscaba. El Minami era un centro comercial pequeño y rudimentario. La planta Baja constaba de negocios como un centro de impresión, una panadería, tiendas de artículos del hogar, ropa de bebés, mercerías, zapaterías y centros de lotería. En el primer piso había oficinas de alquiler, dos centros odontológicos y una clínica cosmética. En sí, no era un centro comercial el cual Haruka fuera muy partidario. Si alguna vez había entrado en él, fue porque estando cerca, tubo la necesidad de saldar la cuenta telefónica y buscaba un sitio donde hicieran recargas de saldo. Nótese que era para el celular que no usa. Por lo que el único negocio que conocía por dentro era la panadería.

Para hacer la diligencia menos larga de lo que era, Haruka pregunto en la panadería en que extremo estaban los cajeros. Gracias a Dios funcionaban a la perfección. Cambio su clave y saco una suma considerable para cualquier menester futuro. Habiendo cumplido con su misión monetaria, Haruka se planteaba su próximo destino. No sabía si agarrar un autobús en dirección a su casa e ir al mercado pequeño que quedaba cerca, o ir al supermercado que quedaba a unas cuatro cuadras de allí.

Una vez más Sosuke vuelve a rondar la mente de Haruka. Él mismo le había dicho que estaba en el C.C Minami. ¿Sería capaz de encontrárselo por aquí en el C.C o afuera de él? Haruka no daba mucha esperanza de que Sosuke hubiera podido hacer su diligencia bancaria. Había pasado exactamente media hora desde que se despidió de él en el Banco. A lo mejor ya se había rendido y se marchó a su casa. Las probabilidades de que se cruzara nuevamente con Yamazaki eran muy bajas. Sin querer tentar al sensible destino, Haruka se fue al supermercado de la zona con toda la parsimonia del mundo.

El objetivo de Haruka era comprar principalmente cosas que sabía que no habría cerca de su casa. Haruka casi nunca iba a ese supermercado, por lo lejos que quedaba. Se veía que habían renovado un poco la edificación, por lo que no podía ubicarse mucho. Los desconocidos pasillos con sus repletos estantes hacían brillar los anteriormente inexpresivos ojos del chico prodigio. Pero se mentalizo de no llenarse de cosas. Solo se llevaría lo estrictamente necesario ya que no pensaba pagar un taxi para llegar a su casa. Era un plan algo ambicioso, pero él conocía sus limitaciones. Las pocas que tenía Nanase Haruka.

Empezó por buscar un carrito, de los que eran pequeños; para de alguna forma mantenerse enfocado, y luego se fue a recorrer pasillo por pasillo. El sitio era enorme. Hubo un momento en donde Haru había olvidado que vino era a comprar. En su carrito solo habían tres artículos y ya tenía hora y media caminando despacio por cada pasillo como si de un museo se tratase. No fue sino hasta que una señora cerca suyo exclamo que se le hacía tarde, que Haru se dio cuenta que no estaba en una excursión de la escuela; tenía que buscar lo que tenía que buscar, pagar sus cosas e irse rápido antes de que se le hiciera más tarde. Los buses se llenaban demasiado a altas horas de la tarde y más si era sábado.

En veinte minutos Haruka ya tenía los artículos que quería comprar; Por un momento estuvo tentado a revisar la carnicería, pero no quería antojarse de nada que tuviera que arrepentirse de cargar de pie en un bus después. Ya compraría su querida caballa en la pescadería que quedaba cerca de su casa. Le hecho una última vista a los pasillos que se saltó por estar atiborrados de gente, y luego se marchó a las cajas para dar por terminada su expedición.

Al parecer a todo Japón se le había ocurrido hacer mercado ese día; las colas de las cajas eran descomunales y Haruka se sentía con ganas de dejar los 'cuatro corotos' que cargaba e irse. Pero aunque sentía que no valía la pena la espera; tenía tiempo que no veía las 'esponjas jabonosas' para las ollas y el desinfectante que le gustaba. Qué más iba a hacer; de todas maneras ya estaba allí y a lo mejor no era mucho lo que tenía que esperar. Haruka trato de ponerse en la cola donde se veía 'menos gente', pero en su opinión todas se veían iguales.

Como cosa rara, Haruka busco entretenimiento en las partículas del aire. No había mucho que ver a su alrededor; y empezaba a sentir un picor en la nariz por causa del olor a detergente que emergía del pasillo de la cola en la que se metió. Eso había sido un descuido. Haruka no pudo más que taparse la nariz con la parte de atrás de su mano. La molestia del olor y el desespero hicieron que una idea surgiera en la cabeza del genio Nanase Haruka. En los supermercados siempre había una caja que cobraba un determinado número de artículos por persona. A veces eran cinco y Haruka creía poder dispensar de algunos de los artículos que llevaba para al menos llevarse cinco.

Haruka se excusó con las personas que tenía adelante y atrás; y se salió de la cola dejando su carrito en ella, para asomarse a ver si existía la tal caja de los cinco artículos. La buena noticia era que la caja existía, y era de cuatro artículos. La mala noticia; sin embargo, era que la caja estaba cerrada. Sin poder ocultar la decepción que sentía, se echó al abandono haciendo que su espalda formara una notoria joroba. Regresaría a su cola. Y cuando llegara a su casa planeaba darse un largo baño.

Cuando Haruka estaba a punto de voltearse para irse al pasillo de donde había venido; alguien lo llamo desde atrás, y ese alguien no era un vecino o un compañero de clases, o aquel amigo de tu padre que solo has visto una vez en tu vida y jura que tú lo recuerdas, no, no era ninguno de ellos. Tenía que ser esa voz. ¡La voz la cual él había jurado que se había tomado las medida preventivas para no tener que volverla a escuchar, por lo menos por el resto del día!

Pero sus medidas no sirvieron de nada; tal vez haberse quedado tanto tiempo en esa parte de la ciudad había sido contraproducente. Nuevamente era el objeto de atención del imponente Yamazaki Sosuke; cualquiera diría que para Haruka el muchacho representaba a satán chupándose un mango, pero tampoco se podría decir que no lo fuera. Si cada vez que Sosuke le dirigía la palabra a Haruka pareciera que solo se quisiera meter con él. Pero las cosas parecían distintas hoy. Haruka aun recordaba aquella espontanea platica que se había echado con Yamazaki en el Banco. Lo más practico seria darle las buenas tardes a la mamá de Rin. Nada se le quitaría con eso.

Aunque Haruka estaba dispuesto a sobrellevar a la tremenda personalidad que conllevaba Yamazaki Sosuke; Haruka no llegaba a identificar el lugar de donde lo llamaba el carismático chico. Y no hay nada peor que dejar a alguien llamándote en voz alta en medio de un lugar atiborrado de gente. Era casi como un Déjà vu. Sosuke lo llamo una vez más y esta vez Haruka fue capaz de interceptarlo. En ese momento Sosuke también estaba formado en la cola de otra caja.

Al parecer Yamazaki estaba algo dudoso de que si Haruka lo habría escuchado o no, ya que dejo de mirarlo para voltearse y excusarse con las personas que tenia de compañeros en la cola; justo como había hecho él hace unos instantes. Así, el avanzado espécimen se encamino hasta donde estaba Haruka. Mirada penetrante activada, manos posicionadas en los bolsillos y aquel suntuoso andar, muy propio de él; como si caminar normal fuera para meros mortales. Haruka no estaba impresionado. Espero pacientemente a que Sosuke terminara con su pasarela.

Haruka no podía distinguir si la amargura que cargaba Sosuke en la cara era natural o estaba enojado porque no lo vio sino hasta que vino hasta él.

"Nanase, vives en las nubes…" Siendo miembro honorario de las nebulosas, Haruka no pareció afectarle mucho el comentario, a pesar de que todo lo que decía Sosuke parecía ofensivo. Pero una vez más, la cara del vigoroso chico volvió a no mostrar hostilidad alguna; pero eso no significaba que su voz fuera a sonar menos pretenciosa.

"Yamazaki, hoy te encuentro en todos lados…" Aunque Haruka admitía que se sentía un poco intimidado teniendo que atenerse a cualquier cosa que le fuera a decir Sosuke, intentaba sonar casual para mantenerse sereno a sí mismo.

"Yo podría decir lo mismo. Me imagino que hiciste tu cuestión en los cajeros…"

"sí. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Pudiste depositar?"

Sosuke que al principio parecía en guardia, al igual que Haruka; dejo caer sus perfectos hombros hacia atrás al igual que su cabeza para soltar un exasperado gruñido "¡Nada que ver, Nanase! ¡Espere una hora entera! ¡Y en todo ese tiempo habían pasado cuatros personas! ¡Cuatro! Ni siquiera el turno que me diste me pudo servir; tenía como dieciséis personas adelante…en fin, si la cosa va a seguir así mañana, yo creo que me esperare hasta el lunes."

"Si, creo que es lo mejor."

"Entonces… ¿Qué vas a comprar?" 'Y comenzó el interrogatorio', pensó Haruka.

"…Ya tengo lo que necesito. Estoy en la cola de aquella caja" Haruka esperaba que después de haberle dicho a Sosuke que también estaba haciendo una cola, entonces ambos se despedirían y seguirían con lo suyo. Porque eso era lo más normal ¿o no?

"Dónde está tu carro, que no lo veo." Pregunto Sosuke cruzándose de brazos.

"La fila llega hasta el pasillo. Estoy a dos carros del que se ve allá al final" Ahora Haruka esperaba seriamente volver a su infierno con olor a detergente.

"ah…bien, entonces vente" Sosuke dio medio vuelta y se disponía a volver a su cola; sin embargo, palabras como 'entonces vente' eran para Haruka demasiado complejas de descifrar, puesto que se quedó viendo la espalda de Sosuke en shock. Sosuke al presentir que Nanase no haría ademan de seguirlo, se volvió para verlo con aquella típica expresión de molestia. "¿Nanase, qué esperas, que te llegue la invitación por correo? Busca tu carro y pasas primero que yo."

Después de recibir la versión no tan cordial de la invitación de Sosuke, Haruka estuvo a punto de irse a buscar el carro y seguirlo; pero le parecía demasiada confianza para con Sosuke. Era un abuso. No le parecía correcto.

"No gracias."

Sosuke, sorprendido por el desaire de Haruka, no pudo evitar que su voz sonara más grave de lo que estimaba "¿Qué dijiste?" luego sus ojos parecían alarmados; arrepentido del tono de su reclamo, así que intento corregirse. "Mira Nanase, escucha…" cerro los ojos y respiro hondo. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el menor, y Haruka no pudo evitar retroceder un poco. Sosuke ignoro ese hecho y retrocedió un paso el también.

"Yo solo quiero…hacerte el favor, eso es todo. No es nada." Haruka pudo notar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Sosuke para sonar menos severo de lo que él creía que sonaba. A Haruka no le había afectado el anterior reclamo, pero ahora entendía que Sosuke estaba siendo precavido con él. De algún modo parecía que no quería incomodarlo. Así que Haruka trato de corresponder su amabilidad.

"Realmente lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Gracias de todas formas"

Sosuke, al ya esperarse aquella doble cortesía, saco su otra carta "Imagínate que te estoy devolviendo el favor por el turno que me diste en el Banco."

Pero Haruka no lo dejo pasar "Pero no llegaste a usarlo…"

Sosuke volvió a suspirar hondo; y en vez de usar la lógica y las negociaciones, que no le habían funcionado, intento usar algo mucho más infalible: su encanto "Nanase ¿cómo me haces pedirte esto más de tres veces? Busca tu carro y es la última palabra." La autoritaria voz y el estigma de molestia total, Clasic Sosuke. Dando por suministrada la dosis adecuada de intimidación a su sentencia, Sosuke se encamino nuevamente hasta su carro.

Y Haruka también se dispuso a buscar su carro, en son de paz…

…

Sosuke estaba algo incómodo con su situación. Haruka le había hecho caso; había buscado su carro y se había puesto al lado de él, pero ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo disipar aquel aire pesado que el mismo había traído. Haruka parecía estar bien con su tosco trato previo, pero Sosuke no estaba seguro si eso estaba bien para ellos en esa situación, o si estaba bien para ellos en general. Haruka y él estaban a punto de separar sus caminos una vez más y Sosuke no quería que Haru se llevara un mal recuerdo de él. Él quería estar bien con Haruka. Aparte que necesitaba que estuviera en su máximo nivel cuando tuviera que enfrentarse con Rin. Y si Sosuke podía ayudar a Rin, siendo un incentivo positivo para Haruka el resto del tiempo que le quedaba en Iwatobi, entonces lo intentaría.

Sosuke no se estaba acercando a Haruka por simple cordialidad. Él tenía planes para el pequeño nadador prodigio. Ya le había dicho una vez que dejara sus dudas atrás, pero quién sabía a ciencia cierta que Haruka no se iba a arrepentir en pleno trote. La sanidad mental de Nanase Haruka jugaba una parte importante en el futuro de Rin. Su mejor amigo tendría la posibilidad de conseguir aquel sueño que ambos perseguían; siempre y cuando, Haruka se mantuviera al nivel requerido. Era bastante tenebroso pensar que la motivación de Rin dependía de la excelencia de Haruka. Sosuke buscaría la manera de encaminar al muchacho por el camino que a él y a Rin le convendrían mejor.

Pero esta vez quería hacerlo desde un enfoque distinto. Forzar simplemente al obsesivo nadador de estilo libre no era la solución. Y tampoco era que tenía el tiempo suficiente de entablarse con él y de alguna manera averiguar de qué forma podía meterle por los ojos el sueño que Rin y él compartían. Después de todo, solo le quedaban unas tres semanas en Iwatobi; y Sosuke se imaginaba que después de irse, no volvería a ver a Haruka nunca más, y si lo volvía a ver; rogaba que fuera en la televisión siendo nadador profesional.

Nanase era diferente a ellos, la competencia no lo llenaba. Pero si Sosuke podía pensar en una manera de que Haruka sobrellevara la tarea de convertirse en profesional, creía tener la respuesta. Ya Haruka había accedido a entrar al mundo de Rin, por burda amistad, pero lo había hecho. Nada estaba decidido aún pero Sosuke deducía que Nanase se sentía en obligación. Para evitar que el inestable joven se estresara o terminara abandonándolo por puro desinterés; Sosuke tenía un plan. El plan no era a prueba de tontos ni nada, Sosuke debía usar sus cartas bien; su discurso debía llegar a Nanase. Lo único que quería Sosuke, era tener una seria conversación con él, simplemente eso, pero una a la que de verdad le importara a Haruka. Si no funcionaba; entonces, se hizo lo que se pudo.

El mundo del deporte estaba lleno de rivales para escoger. Si Nanase no cooperaba, Rin tendrá que apañárselas solo y dejarse de tonterías, así Sosuke tenga que darle unos cuantos jalones de oreja para que lo entienda. ¡Haruka no era ningún morocho suyo, no estaban conectados por un cordón umbilical!, si el chico quería botar por la borda todo ese potencial, ¡allá él!, nadie hace nada obligado. Era Rin el que tenía que concentrarse y luchar por lo que quería, si en verdad lo quería. Por ello, Sosuke no se iba a dar mala vida si Haruka decidía no hacerle caso al final.

Sosuke se mantenía en silencio mientras él y Haruka esperaban su turno para pagar en la caja. El muchacho cuyos hermosos ojos azules se entrecerraban por el sueño, tampoco buscaba maneras de sacarle conversación alguna. Sin que dejara pasar mucho tiempo, a Sosuke se le ocurrió preguntarle a Haruka que qué había comprado por fin, pero este le respondió de manera fría lo que le había dicho con anterioridad; que había comprado 'cosas que necesitaba en su casa'; incluso, Haruka le dio con un gesto, la autorización para que curucuteara su carro. Sosuke acepto la libertad y le echo un ojo a las compras del moreno. Y cuando creía Haruka, que Sosuke le iba a comentar cualquier trivialidad, le inquieto mucho encontrar a Sosuke suspendido en un completo estado de sorpresa.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba curioso el más bajo.

"N-Nanase… ¿son estas…las 'esponjas jabonosas' que uno usa para lavar ollas?" Haruka no entendía a que venía esa sobreactuada incredulidad, en la propia caja decía lo que eran, así que no venía al caso que preguntara aquello.

"lo son."

"¡¿Dónde rayos las conseguiste?!" la exclamación había hecho que Haruka pegara un brinco, y no pasó desapercibido por Sosuke que seguidamente intento bajarle tres rayitas a su tono "quiero decir…mi madre tiene meses sin ver de estas ¿en qué pasillo las agarraste?"

"En los de ese extremo, hay dos pasillos de artículos de limpieza" Haruka lo recordaba bien, él venía de la fila del fuerte olor a detergente…

"¡qué bien, gracias! Cuídame aquí, ya vuelvo"

Todo el ajetreo de las esponjas hizo que Haruka olvidara por un momento el movimiento de la cola, que justamente había avanzado y se debían mover los carros; recordando que no faltaba mucho para que fuera su turno así que sin pensarlo mucho, intento retener a Sosuke para que no se fuera.

"¡Yamazaki…espera!…la fila está avanzando y ya casi es tu turno" Sosuke con una ceja levantada se voltio para dedicarle una confusa expresión a Haruka.

"¿Qué dices Nanase?" nuevamente Haruka se encontraba frente a la mamá de Rin, que con una mano en la cintura y una mirada despectiva, le dijo "¡Nanase, si se llega nuestro turno, dejas que pase la persona que tenemos atrás!" Dicho esto, Sosuke procedió a buscar sus esponjas.

Haruka estaba en shock ¿acaso había sonado como el propio carajito que su madre había dejado en la cola, y que ahora tenía miedo de que le llegara el turno para pagar en la caja antes de que regresara su madre? ¡Qué horror! ¡Esa ni siquiera había sido su intención! Haruka no podía creer que Sosuke tuviera esa imagen de él…aunque admitía que si había sonado como tal…aun así, el hecho había dejado un poco amargado a Haruka. Ya quería estar en su casa para echarse en su bañera y olvidarse de ese día.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Sosuke volvió con las benditas esponjas; ni siquiera les había llegado el turno de pagar todavía pero Haruka ya había olvidado el asunto. En un intento de volver a romper el hielo, Sosuke tomo las esponjas como punto de apoyo.

"No sabes lo contenta que se va a poner mi madre cuando le lleve esto." A Haruka no le disgustaba el 'espontaneo Yamazaki'.

"Eso está bien." Ahora era Haruka el que observaba las compras que había hecho Sosuke, y éste aprovecho para extender la plática.

"Si te lo preguntas, no vine a curiosear; en el Banco me llamaron de la casa para que comprara unas cosas. Incluso llevo unas cosas que son para la tía." Haruka sabía que Sosuke se refería a la mama de Rin, la biológica…ya que como vivían tan cerca, ambas familias siempre fueron amigas.

"¿Entonces te vas directo a tu casa?"

"Pues sí; sabes que ya no estoy en los dormitorio, si prácticamente terminamos las clases; incluso, yo abandone los dormitorio antes de que Rin se fuera a Australia otra vez; subir la litera me estaba jodiendo el hombro…" Sosuke dejo aquella frase en el aire; al parecer no estaba en sus planes haberle confesado eso a Haruka, pero no le afecto mucho haberlo dicho de todas maneras.

"¿Y cómo sigues?...del hombro" la pregunta de Haruka no había sido por cortesía. Sin darse cuenta, termino preguntado algo que le estaba rondando la cabeza desde hace semanas.

"Bueno, ya sabes…debo buscar maneras de retomar la rehabilitación. Te lo digo, no será agradable…" Sosuke parecía agotado de solo pensarlo, Haruka sentía empatía por él.

Aparte de la natación, Haruka no veía mucho las repercusiones de la lesión, así que le pregunto sin pensar "¿Te afecta mucho? … aparte de nadar…" a Sosuke le sorprendió lo inocente que había sonado Haruka preguntándole eso, así que le respondió en tono jovial.

"Aunque no lo creas, me afecta en muchas cosas. Como por ejemplo, no puedo levantar cosas pesadas. Como dije antes, me es difícil subir una litera, el esfuerzo es tremendo y duele mucho. También…mm…qué otro ejemplo te puedo decir… ¡ah! Otro, si quisiera acomodar algo que este muy arriba, como cuando acomodas las cosas del closet, por ejemplo, el rango de altura es muy limitado, si subo mi brazo más arriba del pecho, me duele" Sosuke no podía evitar quitar la vista de los bonitos ojos de Haruka que estaban abiertos como platos, sorprendido por todo lo que le decía. "Y bueno básicamente eso…"

Al fin se había llegado el turno de nuestros niños para que pagaran. Sosuke se movió al extremo de la superficie corrediza y empezó a poner las cosas de Haruka en ella. Haruka procedió a ayudarlo pero sin abandonar el tema de conversación.

"Entonces si tuvieras que cambiar un bombillo, ¿no podrías?" Sosuke seguía movilizando los artículos pero la pregunta de Haruka lo dejo pensativo.

"Ahora que lo dices, si puedo, es decir, puedo usar mi otra mano aunque sea diestro…ah no, espera, no se puede ¿Cómo desatornillo el bombillo del sócate entonces? no, tienes razón, no puedo." Aunque no era algo para reírse, a Sosuke le había parecido un hecho curioso "No había pensado en esa Nanase. Será mejor que empiece esa rehabilitación cuanto antes." Sin tener que decir nada, Haruka hizo un modesto gesto que expresaba estar de acuerdo con él.

Pagaron sus cosas y salieron al fin del supermercado. Caminaron todo el recorrido del estacionamiento juntos. Cada uno con sus bolsas en la mano, y sin disimular mucho, Haruka se quedó viendo como Sosuke llevaba más bolsas en su mano izquierda que en la derecha y cuando por fin aparto la mirada, Sosuke tuvo la oportunidad de hacerle la pregunta del millón de dólares a Haruka.

"Nanase ¿Cómo te vas a ir a tu casa?"

"En autobús."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Es enserio? No es que tengas tantas bolsas en las manos, pero irte en bus a estas horas es un poco…"

"No hay problema."

"dices eso, pero aún me parece que no debieras…pensé que te irías en taxi, te iba a decir que te fueras conmigo."

"¿Por qué?" Haruka no entendía por qué dos más dos era cuatro pero Sosuke necesitaba a Haruka en el bolsillo así que trato de sumar junto con él.

"Nanase, tenemos todo el día en la calle; yo vivo lejos, tú vives lejos; hicimos mercado, creo que nos debemos una gracia."

"…" El sujeto era persuasivo, Haruka se lo reconocía; a pesar de que eso solo lo hacía que quisiera declinar su propuesta aún más. Mientras Haruka buscaba las palabras para rechazar a Sosuke, no pudo ignorar lo incomodo que se veía distribuyendo el peso de su compra para no fastidiarse el hombro y al mismo tiempo no parecer un invalido. Haruka no conocía mucho a Sosuke, pero si estaba fingiendo ese pequeño acto, entonces lo tenía comiendo de su mano. "Está bien…pero déjame ver si tengo suficiente."

"no te preocupes por eso, yo pago." Haruka ya iba a estamparle las bolsas de compra en el bendito hombro malo que tenía Sosuke. Para Haruka eso era un abuso, más en contra de su propia persona que de Yamazaki, pero este le aclaro el asunto sutilmente: "y no te vayas a poner majadero con eso, que no es que quiera pagar por ti ni nada, simplemente que mi ruta pasa muy cerca de donde vives; te dejaría a unas dos cuadras de tu casa, eso está bien para ti ¿o no?"

Si Sosuke intentaba ganarse a Haruka, para poder entrevistarse con el de manera seria y así, efectuar su plan de: 'incentivando a Nanase para que se convierta en pro y sea el rival motivacional de Rin", entonces tenía que cuidar su lengua. Haruka se sentía presionado, y no le gustaba nada ese sentimiento.

Sosuke le indico a Haruka que parara al primer taxi que viera, ya que era el que cargaba con menos cosas. El chico recio regateo experto con el taxista y Haruka solo podía mantenerse al margen de su situación de 'invitado'. Haruka quedo atrás con las compras y Sosuke adelante, que platicaba enérgicamente sobre la situación del país con el chofer. Haruka no tenía nada que decir. Al principio Sosuke planeaba sentarse con Haruka en el puesto de atrás, pero presintió que este le incomodaría ya que le costó convencerlo para que tomara el taxi con él; además, se le haría más fácil desacreditar los reclamos de Haruka desde asientos separados cuando Sosuke lo deje en la puerta de su casa sin dejarle que le pague de vuelta.

Al ver unas cuantas calles familiares, Haruka se iba llenando las manos de bolsas para bajarse en las respectivas cuadras que había acordado con Sosuke, pero la mamá de Rin no lo dejo bajarse en cualquier cuadra, no; con una voz firme le indico al chofer a donde tenía que girar para dejar al amiguito de su hijo en la puerta de su casa. Haruka suspiro amargado ¿por qué no lo había visto venir? Sintió que debía decirle algo a Sosuke. Al menos un llamado de atención sería bueno, pero el chico de ojos turquesa se le había adelantado, girando su cabeza para mirarlo con aquel aire de prepotencia que le era tan fácil adquirir "Bien Nanase, aquí estás en tu casa" Haruka solo pudo dedicarle una mirada de desaprobación; tomo sus bolsas y se bajó del carro sin despedirse.

Realmente, al fin estaba en su casa. Después de pasarle llave a la puerta de entrada, Haruka dejo las bolsas en la cocina y mientras se encaminaba al piso de arriba, fue quitándose prenda por prenda, que iban aterrizando donde cayeran; hasta quedarse completamente…en traje de baño, y ya sabían lo que venía después…

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Después de aquel baño, Haruka era un hombre nuevo. Con las baterías ya recargadas, fue al mercado cerca de su casa y compro los víveres para la semana, y en veinte minutos ya estaba de vuelta otra vez en su morada. Haruka Analizaba complacido el productivo día. Estaba contento de que el tiempo le haya rendido para todo lo que había querido hacer. Claro que no había estado en sus planes pasar el día con semejante personaje. Pero no importaba mucho. Haruka pensó que Yamazaki se había comportado hasta cierto punto, y él lo había hecho también, así que no tenía nada por lo cual martirizarse. Hubo un momento en que pensó que había estado bien encontrárselo. Ahora si podían cruzarse en la calle normalmente de ahora en adelante. El hecho le brindaba serenidad, y eso era importante para él.

Haruka se preguntaba si se volvería a cruzar con Sosuke en la calle. Ahora que la presencia de Sosuke no supondría una molestia mayor, se veía poco probable que se lo volviera a encontrar. Él no tenía idea de que haría Sosuke de ahora en adelante, pero presentía que no se iba a quedar cerca, o por lo menos no cerca de él. Si Sosuke se iba o se quedaba, Haruka estaría, independientemente de las dos opciones, alejado. Primero el seminario, luego una plataforma, después el título de profesional y la interminable lucha por las medallas, y no precisamente las de los gimnasio Pokémon. Si Haruka lo pensaba bien, con la vida que iba a llevar de ahora en adelante, era muy poco probable volverse a encontrar con Yamazaki Sosuke. Aquel excelente partido de chico, haría su rehabilitación y viviría como un ciudadano más; y este donde este, Haruka le deseaba la mejor de las suertes.

Sintiéndose resuelto por sus cavilaciones acerca de su ex enemigo, Haruka se creía amante del universo. Tomo su celular y lo prendió para ver qué hora era, y todo aquel amor por el mundo, se había ido al caño en cuanto vio los once correos y las veintitrés llamadas perdidas de Rin. Haruka necesitaba otro baño.

Después de ese segundo baño, porque si, si se volvió a bañar; Haruka decidió terminar con el acoso del pelirrojo. Prendió su laptop, abrió la aplicación del skype y llamó al chupa sangre de su amigo, pero este no le contestaba. Haruka entrecerraba sus ojos en son de fastidio. Pero estaba casi seguro de cuál era la razón por la cual el muchacho, cuya lengua era más afilada que sus dientes, no le contestaba. Rin no estaba en su habitación. Él estaba afuera. Haciendo lo que hacía mejor: ponerse cuaima por teléfono con el primer miserable que le contestaba las llamadas. Si, "ese" miserable.

Haruka le dio doble clik al contacto de Makoto en el skype y le escribió.

"¿Estás hablando con Rin por teléfono no?"

Makoto le respondió casi enseguida.

"LOL

¿¡Cómo lo sabes!?"

Haruka no le contesto nada pero Makoto siguió escribiéndole. Era casi como conversar en persona, hasta en chat Makoto podía entender los silencios de Haruka a la perfección.

"Rin está enojado

Pobrecito, llámalo

…Cuando corte con el

Por cierto Rin compro unos nuevos audífonos

Y mejoro su tiempo en pecho

…

LOL un turista lo embarro con helado ayer

Cree que le va a dar gripe…"

Haruka se había puesto a dibujar a mitad de "conversación" con Makoto. Sabía que la cosa iba para largo. Una vez que Rin agarraba ese teléfono era imparable. Haruka no sabía si extrañar o no, la época en la que una carta de Rin era la cosa más anhelada del mundo. Ahora que Rin había perdido todo ese aire austero gracias a su reencuentro, se sentía más en confianza.

"No sabe si comprar de papel o de plástico

LOL creo que ya va a cortar, el teléfono le está quemando las orejas

…

La nueva dieta no le gusta para nada…"

Haruka se obligó a sí mismo a aceptar que este Rin era mil veces mejor que el anterior.

A Makoto no parecía afectarle mucho las cadenas de Rin. Haruka se preguntaba si Rin era así con Sosuke también. A lo mejor no. Sosuke podía ser el tipo de persona que te manda al demonio si lo perturbas. Claro que Haruka no sabía si Rin era un caso especial. A lo mejor no se trataba tanto de casos especiales. Cuando uno anda con su 'mejor amigo', es uno mismo siempre. No hay necesidad de mentir. Aunque Sosuke no le importó mentir con una cosa tan importante como su salud.

Haruka no podía imaginarse como eran las llamadas que tenía Rin con Sosuke. Con Makoto eran largas y tontas, Rin podría describirle todas las comidas que tubo desde la última vez que llamo, ¡hasta incluso agarraba a Makoto de psicólogo personal, y de secretaria de Haru! Con Haruka, eran cortas, pero intensamente irritantes. La rueda iba así: regaño, drama, regaño, drama, regaño- y Haruka cortaba.

"¿¡viste a Yamazaki!?"

Haruka se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de ambiente, ¡las noticias sí que volaban rápido! Rin ya sabía que se había encontrado con Sosuke ese día.

"¿¡En el Banco!?"

Después Makoto se quedó en silencio por largos minutos. A lo mejor se había quedado chismeando con Rin. Como sabía que Haru no le diría nada en particular sobre dicho acontecimiento, prefirió oír el cuento a boca de su compinche de línea caliente.

"¿En qué supermercado conseguiste las esponjas?"

Hasta eso le contó…Sosuke definitivamente era su "mejor amigo".

"Me voy a dormir, adiós, hablo con Rin mañana."

"Buenas noches Haru, que descanses."

Sin más que decir Haruka apago la laptop y se fue a dormir. Aunque aún seguía sintiendo lastima por Makoto, sabía que Rin no lo soltaría hasta contarle las últimas canciones que había oído y que le habían gustado…

Haruka agarro su celular y le mando un último mensaje a Makoto.

"Las compre en el supermercado que queda cerca del C.C. Minami. Buenas noches."

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Cuando Sosuke dejo a Haruka; se la paso pensando de camino a su casa cómo podría pedirle que se reuniera con él. Si hoy había estado con el rival definitivo de Rin, había sido por pura coincidencia, y no era como que el chico de expresión obtusa estuviera muy contento de tratarlo. Sosuke sabía que tenían problemas. No sería fácil conseguir una segunda salida con Nanase ¿pero qué podía hacer entonces? Lo único que se le ocurría, era preguntarle directamente a Haruka. Pero le parecía muy difícil aparecérsele en la puerta de la casa y decirle "Oye Nanase, cuánto tiempo ¿no crees? Es decir, no te veo…desde ayer, si, bueno, ¿quieres pasear un rato por ahí?...". Si, definitivamente no haría eso.

Por un momento Sosuke dejo de pensar en cómo citar a Haruka y empezó a analizar las cosas de las que le iba a hablar si llegaba a reunirse con él. Él sabía lo que quería plantearle, estaba claro en eso, pero introducir el tema era la cuestión. El estrambótico joven se dispuso a buscar papel y lápiz; escribir en la computadora era más práctico, pero por alguna razón el necesitaba sostener un lápiz, trazar con él, dejar que su mente se desborde en la simple acción de escribir a mano. Al principio escribía por escribir, lo primero que le viniera a la cabeza, luego se fue soltando. Escribió temas de conversación; recordatorios para el mismo, frases que no quería decir, sinónimos para aquellas frases, puntos positivos y negativos, y las palabras o frases que creía que podían ser tabú para Haruka, después de todo, el chico de estilo libre era delicado. Escribió todos los objetivos que tenía, hasta formar un mapa conceptual. Ya sabía a qué debía atenerse, ahora solo debía redactar todo aquello en una sola unidad.

Cuando estuvo a punto de ir a buscar más papel, ya que se le había acabado el que trajo a su cuarto, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Rin. Cómo era fin de semana, estos eran los días en los que él podía hablarle con más libertad, y pasar un tiempo 'de calidad' con su mejor amigo. Que por muy extraño que parezca, ahora que si le daba noticias de su paradero con más frecuencia en comparación con el pasado, lo extrañaba mucho más que antes. Rin ahora era mucho más abierto con sus cosas, incluso la semana pasado le había confesado que le habían estado robando las cosas de su casillero en el club; antes Rin jamás le hubiera contado algo como eso para no preocuparlo. Al final Rin denuncio su problema y se tomaron medidas al respecto. Rin estaba cambiado. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo, todo era gracias a sus amigos del Iwatobi.

Rin le hablo en resumidas cuentas lo que había hecho en la semana, ya que sabía que Sosuke odiaba que se eternizara con algo que podía decirle en dos palabras. No era que no le gustaba hablar de tonterías con su amigo, pero a veces el chico que representaba una sierra con sentimientos, se extendía demasiado, y a duras penas podía evitarlo; Sosuke siempre tenía que recordarle "Rin, hermano, te lo suplico, ¡sintetiza!" y a Rin le chocaba eso pero ¡ya qué!, Sosuke no lo decía con ninguna malicia. Algo en lo que si Sosuke lo dejaba hablar hasta por los codos, era sobre el entrenamiento. Rin le comentaba sus rutinas, sus dietas, sus tiempos y hasta le consultaba a Sosuke todo acerca de ello.

Después de que Rin consultara con su oráculo mágico, este le pregunto de vuelta que había hecho estos días. Sosuke estaba a punto de contarle sobre sus papeles que había ido a buscar en el Samezuka y lo que había decidido hacer de ahora en adelante…pero luego recordó el día más incómodo de su vida, y le pareció más interesante, así que Sosuke lo conto todo su día con Haruka. Y por una vez en la vida, Sosuke no sintetizo. Le dijo al colmilludo absolutamente todo, pero por supuesto, le conto la versión más simpática que su editorial había publicado. Rin estaba entre risa y risa y le pedía que siguiera contándole más. Sosuke gozaba un puyero haciendo reír a Rin, y este exclamaba de vez en cuando "¡típico de Haru!" o "¡Sosuke te pasaste de mierda!".

Cuando Rin estuvo lo suficientemente empapado del chisme, se despidió de Sosuke ¡porque tenía que hablar con Haruka sobre el asunto! Sosuke solo pudo atinar a decirle como despedida "Suerte con eso." ya que sabía que como Haruka estaba en plan de ignorar todas las llamadas entrantes de Rin, ¿Qué haría esta diferente? Bueno, a lo mejor Haruka si terminaba haciéndole caso y le contestaba a Rin esa noche, "¡Soñar no cuesta nada!" exclamo Sosuke por lo improbable que sonaba aquello.

Por el bien de Rin, Sosuke volvió con lo que estaba haciendo. Busco las hojas que necesitaba y luego buscó sus libros de PNL (Programación neurolingüística), que eran muy útiles cuando se sentía dudoso de las cosas; y los ojeo hasta recordar las ideas frescas que había tenido cuando los estaba leyendo y había pensado en lo bueno que serían para Haruka. Seguidamente se puso a escribir hasta aclarar su cabeza y después de encontrarse satisfecho consigo mismo, exclamo "¡Bien! Ya sé lo que le voy a decir"

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Sosuke se paró muy temprano ese día domingo. Llamo un taxi y se fue a la casa de su víctima. Aunque hasta ayer el encantador chico de refinados modales, no quería venir hasta la casa de Haruka y obligarlo a salir con él; ahí estaba ahora, en la puerta de la casa de un decente joven que solo esperaba vivir en paz el resto de su vida. Sin vergüenza alguna, Sosuke toco la puerta eufóricamente. El muchacho estaba dispuesto a todo.

Haruka, que apenas estaba a punto de montar el sartén en la estufa, se quedó mirando la dirección a donde daba la puerta principal. 'Ese no podía ser Makoto' alego con certeza. Con más pesadumbre que curiosidad, fue a abrir la puerta.

Los pasos de Haruka a través del pasillo que daba a su recibidor hacían que Sosuke creciera impaciente. Cuando el dueño de la casa por fin había abierto la puerta; Sosuke, que tenía preparada la sonrisa más falsa del mundo, había caído de lado a lado formando aquel mal estirpe que le acomodaba mejor; Haruka vestía únicamente su traje de baño y un delantal de cocina, la impertinencia del fornido chico casi saca lo mejor de él. Si no se hubiera mordido le lengua, habría querido indisponer a Haruka diciéndole: "¿Será que el desquiciado se podría ir a poner una camisa para recibir a las visitas?". Sosuke casi no podía disimular su desconcierto ya que solo se le quedaba viendo el cuerpo, y más precisamente, al Isotipo del delantal. "Aun le gustan los delfines…" pensaba Sosuke extraído.

El espectáculo se acabó cuando la atracción principal decidió hablar.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Yamazaki?"

"…Ah…si, buen día." Haruka solo asintió cortésmente a su saludo. "Veras Nanase, estoy aquí para cobrarte lo del taxi de ayer."

Eso había tomado por sorpresa a Haruka, que ahora había dejado solo a Yamazaki parado frente a su puerta, ya que había ido a buscar diligentemente su billetera. Saco el dinero y se lo extendió a Sosuke. Aunque la cara de Haruka no demostraba cambio alguno en sus inafectadas facciones, Haruka estaba muy complacido de que Sosuke haya venido a cobrarle. No le había gustado para nada como lo dejo ayer sin pagar.

"Guarda tu dinero Nanase. Lo que necesito es que me hagas el favor de acompañarme a un lugar"

Haruka podía decir claramente que ese atosigo de Yamazaki no era normal "¿Qué clase de lugar?"

"De la peor clase. Un Banco"

Aquellos mares de ojos se entrecerraron con penuria. ¿De dónde rayos provenía ese karma? ¿Aún estaba siendo castigado por lo de Rin? Él había hecho el intento de enmendarse con su amigo; si el otro estaba indispuesto, no era su culpa. Haruka no quería saber nada de bancos hasta nuevo aviso. Estaba empezando a pensar seriamente que no le agradaba a Sosuke, porque si no, por qué estaría sometiéndolo a semejante tortura…

Los ahora melancólicos manantiales de Haruka buscaban en Sosuke algo de compasión. Y con una voz dócil le pregunto "¿No quieres otra cosa?"

A Sosuke le divertía ver a Haruka así, era casi como si le dijera '¿no quieres esa silla o este jarrón? ¿Quieres la tele? Es tuya. Llévate lo que quieres pero no me hagas ir al banco'. Disimulando su gozo lo más que podía, le dijo severamente: "No. Vístete y vámonos"

Haruka hizo un suspiro agotado como si ya hubiera ido y venido del Banco. Se quedó viendo el suelo por un momento y luego se quitó el delantal. "Y si no has desayunado todavía, no te preocupes; yo tampoco lo he hecho, desayunaremos fuera." Haruka no sabía si eso era un consuelo, ya que ni por asomo había sonado como uno.

En cinco minutos ya Haruka estaba listo. Al salir se dio cuenta que Yamazaki estaba esperándolo sentado en el puesto de atrás de un taxi. Y no sabía que le obstinaba más, que si otra vez tendría que estar en deuda con Sosuke o que tendría que sentarse con él. Haruka ya no se sentía tan cohibido con el adonis aquél, pero no sabía exactamente de qué hablarle ahora que iban de compañeros de asiento. Haruka decidió que si su compañero querría hablar, le dejaría los temas de conversación a él.

Se la pasaron callados todo el rato hasta que Haruka noto que no estaban dirigiéndose al Banco que habían ido ayer, así que quiso salir de dudas.

"¿Vamos a otro Banco?"

"Claro, el de ayer ya lo odio, además hay otra sucursal en el norte"

"¿No es muy lejos?

"¿Por qué crees que vamos en taxi?" La odiosidad le había salido natural, a Haruka no pareció afectarle, pero no hablaron más el resto del camino.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Cuando llegaron por fin al C.C donde supuestamente se encontraba la otra sucursal del Banco, Haruka se maldito internamente por haber aceptado esta forma de pago que le había impuesto su ex enemigo. Sosuke miraba con impaciencia a Haruka desde afuera del auto, que no hacia ademan de bajarse todavía. Tuvo que abrir la puerta del menor para que este aceptara la realidad.

Al bajar del auto, los atormentados ojos del excéntrico muchacho se nublaron en desolación. Se colocó al lado del exuberante cobrador esperando que diera el primer paso, para seguirle como si de su verdugo se tratase.

Una sonrisa mal intencionada se formó en los apetecibles labios del castaño, y le pregunta con su voz sibilina "¿Quién se murió, Nanase?" Haruka que se encontraba hundido en aquel estado de depresión, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Sosuke se estaba metiendo con él; solo se disponía a seguirlo en silencio.

Al llegar al Banco, Haruka estaba tan ocupado sintiéndose lamentable, que no se había dado cuenta que el banco estaba completamente vacío. Sosuke saco su tiquete de turno y no le dio tiempo ni de sentarse, puesto que ya lo estaban llamando para ser atendido. Haruka que poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de su alrededor, empezó a mirar confundido para todos lados, extrañándose de encontrarse tan poco asfixiado, ¡Él ni siquiera se había percatado, que estaba sentado en una de las tantas cillas vacías que habían en aquel Banco! Cuando los ojos de Haruka empezaban a recobrar aquel brillo de esperanza, Sosuke se le acercó para decirle que ya estaba listo y se podían ir. Haruka lo miraba entre sorprendido e inquieto, como si tuviera miedo de despertar de algún sueño.

Al salir del banco, nuestro prodigio sentía que amaba a todo el mundo nuevamente. Sosuke lo veía entretenido, él ya sabía que el Banco de esa zona siempre estaba vacío. No había querido venir ayer porque le parecía muy lejos en autobús. Pero la treta le había brindado la oportunidad de encasillar a Haruka como quería. Ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera con él…

Haruka acelero el paso a la salida con la intención de llamar otro taxi para ambos e irse a sus casas, pero un fuerte brazo, más precisamente el izquierdo de nuestro galán, paro en seco al muchacho de cabellos negros.

"Espera Nanase ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?" Sus toscas maneras incomodaban al más bajo y Sosuke se daba cuenta, así que intento suavizar el reclamo con una sonrisa fácil que hizo a Haruka levantar una ceja.

"A casa." Le respondió confuso por la repentina retención.

Sosuke podía imaginarse lo que venía después; él invitaría a Haruka de la manera más cordial a que lo acompañara a desayunar y este se reusaría olímpicamente. No estaba en disposición de caer en la misma comiquita que le hizo ayer. Ya tenía a Haruka de frente; en la calle, como él quería; donde él podría disponer del menudo joven cuyos ojos eran tan azules como el mar. Y él sabía que Haruka no se negaría a hablar con él si no se tratara de algo serio.

"La verdad Nanase, es que yo necesito hablar contigo." Ahora tenía toda la atención de Haruka. La seriedad de su semblante le decía a Sosuke que podía seguir desde alli. "Vamos." Sosuke iba empezar a caminar hasta una fuente de sodas que conocía de aquel C.C, pero Haruka fue ahora el que lo retuvo esta vez.

"¿Es acerca de Rin?" Haruka no tenía la cabeza para oír ninguna zalamería que tuviera que ver con su amigo. No era por desairar a Yamazaki, pero simplemente no quería más sermones de esa clase. El ya asumió la responsabilidad, él buscaría maneras de convertirse en profesional, ¡él iba a hacer lo que ellos querían! ¿De dónde venía su insatisfacción ahora? ¿Qué más le podría replicar Yamazaki a él?

"Es acerca de alguien que te debe importar más que Rin. Es acerca de ti, Nanase." Sosuke hablo de una manera segura, como si de un hecho se tratara. Cosa rara, porque Haruka juraba que Yamazaki pensaba que todos debían ver a Rin como una especie de deidad. Si antes no había amarrado a Haruka a que lo escuchara, ahora si lo había hecho. La forma en la que le había dicho aquello desconcertó de sobre manera al joven moreno, y sus ojos brillaban curiosos a lo que le tuviera de decirle el camastrón de chico. Sosuke volvió a liderar el trote y Haruka lo siguió.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Sosuke ordeno un emparedado, un jugo de naranja y una malteada de chocolate. Haruka no quiso pedir nada pero el atosigante de su compañero le ordeno lo mismo, solo que sin la malteada, a petición de Haruka.

Sosuke no quiso introducir nada hasta que llegaran sus pedidos, así que intento suavizar a Hauka con temas ligeros. Hablaron de lo que hicieron el resto del día anterior. Haruka le conto de su otro mercado y de su intento fallido de comunicarse con Rin, esto último hizo sonreír a sosuke; divertido por la mala suerte de Rin, que hasta cuando era Haruka el que se quería comunicar con él, no podían llegar a hablar de todas formas. Sosuke le dijo que su madre saltaba en una pata de lo feliz que se puso con las esponjas y que después de hablar con Rin, se había puesto a ver una película que tenía pendiente de ver en su computadora.

Llegan sus órdenes y y Sosuke le vuelve a replicar a Haruka que debió haber dejado que le pidiera la malteada; Haru lo mira despectivamente y se propone a darle al menos un mordisco al emparedado que no lograba tentarlo lo suficiente. Como esperaba, aquel desayuno no era nada del otro mundo comparado con su sazón. Haruka solo pudo poner una amarga expresión mientras dejaba el emparedado de lado y se tomaba hasta el fondo su jugo; esperaba que lo que le tuviera que decir Yamazaki valiera la grosería que le había hecho al no dejarlo desayunar en su casa.

Sosuke que tampoco se pensaba aguantar la grosería que le estaba haciendo Haruka, le propuso que probara su malteada. Haruka rechazó el ofrecimiento con la excusa de que el exuberante chico ya le habría 'pegado su boca'; pero solo le permitió a Sosuke jactarse de que todavía no lo había hecho y que ahora no podía rechazarlo. Haruka entonces volteo la tortilla, diciéndole que si el la probaba, ya Sosuke no podría tomarla, pero este le dijo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo sus gérmenes. Cansado de argumentar, el chico cuyo flequillo caía pesadamente sobre su cara, acepto sorber aquel menjurje ajeno. Sosuke había ganado. Subiendo los extremos de su boca hacia arriba, victorioso, se echó un trago de jugo y se dispuso a ejecutar su plan

"Rin me conto que te habían ofrecido unas becas ¿verdad?" Aquel interrogatorio no tenía un aire cotidiano como los anteriores. Haruka lo sabía bien. Sin poder evitarlo, su piel se puso de gallina y le dio un lento sorbo a la malteada para después responder.

"Si, así es." Respondió desinteresadamente.

"¿Piensas aceptar alguna?" Haruka sentía como la voz de Sosuke sonaba serpentina en su oreja.

"Aún no lo sé…" No había necesidad de mentir pensaba Haruka.

"Aunque no tomes ninguna, tienes las condiciones para ingresar a cualquier universidad." Ese tono o esa afirmación no le había gustado a Haruka. Era el típico tonito que Sosuke solía usar para decir "a Nanase Haruka le llega todo fácil". Él no le iba permitir a Sosuke irrespetarlo.

"Las tengo." espeto en un tono de leve arrogancia.

"Pero aún no has tomado una decisión." Sosuke estaba tan enfocado en el punto de su conversación, que no estaba prestándole mucha atención a los vuelcos que le causaba a Haruka en ese momento.

"No." Otra vez se sentía en desventaja.

"¿Es por la ubicación?" Los posos azules del sobrio muchacho se entrecerraron en confusión. ¿Por qué Sosuke le preguntaría por una razón tan burda? Él juraba que el mal intencionado mejor amigo de Rin, quería volverlo a intimidar para empujarlo a hacer algo que le convendría más a él que a sí mismo. Pero ahora preguntaba casi sinceramente por una razón que Haruka si había llegado a considerar como factible en su decisión, ¿era curiosidad genuina, lo que tenía su tosco entrevistador?

"Considero muchos factores, no solo la ubicación." contesto Haruka, bajando la guardia un poco…pero no completamente.

"Ya veo…" Algo que Haruka no podía descifrar, se estaba maquinando en la cabeza de nuestro determinado galán. Haruka quiso tomar más control de la situación, así que se atrevió a complementar su respuesta.

"Ya tengo más o menos una idea, y después del seminario habré tomado una decisión." Confeso casi cohibido, pero su tono y expresión eran tan planos como siempre.

"Maravilloso." Exclamo con franqueza. Si Haruka estaba casi decidido a seguir adelante con lo de ser profesional, eso supondría un mayor porcentaje de éxito en el plan de Sosuke. Mientras tanto el moreno había vuelto a subir su guardia, y ya le parecía hora de retirarse.

"¿Eso era todo, yamazaki?"

"No, oye Nanase…dime, ¿Qué opinas del hecho de que una persona tenga vocación?" otra pregunta que desconcertó al nadador más bajo.

"¿Te refieres a vocación para la natación profesional?" Si esta era otra charla para disfrazar halagos y obligarlo a nadar profesionalmente; entonces, para él ya no venía al caso aquellos discursos. Haruka no quería oírlos ya, se los sabía de memoria."

"No, me refiero en general." ¿Era que Sosuke buscaba temas al azar para conversar? ¿Será que como han estado más silenciosos que de costumbre ese día, él atosigante muchacho quería permanecer más tiempo con él? Haruka intento seguir el barrilete.

"Si tienes la vocación para algo, es más fácil."

"Entonces, ¿es casi como decir talento?"

"Posiblemente es el interés…"

"¿Y que hay con ello?"

"…Si tienes vocación, una inclinación, interés…eres afortunado" Haruka estaba hablando con su mente. Era en lo que él creía, pero no tenía idea que estaría pensando Sosuke de él mientras le decía aquellas coas; así que sentía que tal vez debía parar…

"Sabía que lo entenderías." Le decía complacido el chico que ahora cruzaba sus fornidos brazos. Haruka no podía seguirlo. Entonces, ¿no era un tema de conversación al azar?

"¿A qué quieres llegar?"

"Tú sabes lo que yo pienso de ti; que tienes mucho potencial, pero a pesar de eso, te hace falta interés…" nuevamente Sosuke sostenía el mazo y Haruka se sentía acusado de un crimen que él no cometió. No quería oír aquello. 'No es mi culpa.' Pensaba.

"…No es mi culpa." termino diciendo.

"Nadie te está echando la culpa de nada. Tú eres como eres. No te negare que estoy complacido con tu decisión, después de todo, tú sabes que eres importante para Rin. Eres como su motor…" Volviendo a hacer que el nombre de su amigo se convierta en tabú, Haruka se enoja.

"Pensé que no hablaríamos de Rin." Replico en un tono severo, que hizo a Sosuke apretarse los tornillos. No podía arruinar su oportunidad.

"Y ya no lo haremos más." Trato de bajarlo con un instantáneo sosiego "Como te dije, estoy feliz de que hallas elegido seguir nadando y de manera profesional, pero no es suficiente si solo tú eres el único infeliz." Haruka veía incrédulo a Sosuke. ¿Desde cuándo importaba su felicidad? Que el recordara, su felicidad nunca tuvo un papel importante en los planes de vida de su amigo y de su anti fan.

"…No tiene sentido lo que dices." Sosuke esperaba el rechazo. Él sinceramente pensaba que Haruka tenía derecho a verlo como un hipócrita. Pero no iba a desistir.

"Supongamos que te sometes a nadar profesionalmente, y llegas a un punto de frustración sin retorno, te estresas y decides abandonar ¿Qué te queda?" La pregunta era absurda para Haruka ¿cómo que 'qué le quedaba'? la respuesta era obvia para nuestro rebelde nadador de estilo libre.

"Una vida." Aquello lo había dicho con el tono más fuerte que había usado Haruka ese día.

Los ojos del mayor brillaban con gozo. Aquello era perfecto "¡Me gusta esa respuesta, Nanase!" los ojos de Haruka se habían abierto como platos nuevamente ¿qué rayos le ocurría a Yamazaki? Lo estaba asustando… "...es lo que yo pienso, hay una vida por delante, y tú eres joven y puedes hacer muchas cosas. Aparte de nadar ¿Qué te gusta hacer, Nanase? ¿Tienes algún estimulo?"

"…gustar…estimulo…" Haruka había repetido las palabras de Sosuke involuntariamente, no sabía que decir.

"Si, algo como que sea practico para ti; por ejemplo a ti te gusta cocinar ¿no?"

"…" Haruka levantaba una ceja en desconcierto; sin embargo, Sosuke continuaba con su intervención.

"Hay muchas maneras de aprovechar eso. Por ejemplo Si te gusta la cocina puedes hacer cursos; puedes estudiar el arte culinario. Siendo nadador profesional, tendrás la oportunidad de viajar. Puedes probar diferentes platillos o ingredientes o muchas cosas nuevas…"

"…" el tono jovial de Sosuke volvía a aplacar al joven de ojos azules, que solo se limitaba a permanecer en silencio, oyendo atentamente a su interlocutor mientras daba pequeños sorbos de su bebida de cuando en cuando.

"¿Aparte de eso que más te gustaría? ¡Vamos Nananse no te quedes en silencio!"

Haruka simplemente estaba demasiado confuso con la actitud de Yamazaki.

"Mira intentare ser más sensitivo. Si eres bueno en deportes, puedes aprovecharlo, puedes tener dinero; fama ¡o el simple hecho de hacer un deporte que te gusta, ya es maravilloso! Yo sé que a ti te gusta nadar y eso no te lo quita nadie. Y hay veces en que puedes implementar tu tiempo en otras cosas.

Si fueras bueno en… ¿qué se yo, matemáticas? matemáticas por ejemplo, y te gustara, podrías ser educador; ser contador, así como prestar un servicio, abrir una empresa, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer con conocimiento matemáticos. Es un ejemplo.

Personas como yo ven las cosas de esa forma. Mírame a mí. Yo tengo a mi familia bien establecida; mi padre tiene su negocio y a pesar de que trabajare con él, también estudiare para sacar algo por mi cuenta. Un negocio o una carrera, pero algo que me llene. Y a eso me refiero; a ti te gusta nadar, y a pesar de que no te llenan las competencias, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer aparte. Por eso te hablaba de la cocina. Y Rin me dice también que tú dibujas ¿no? Entonces, ¿no te gustaría estudiar cocina o estudiar arte? Son carreras muy bonitas, y requieren pasión. ¿No te parecería entretenido estudiar algo así?

Algo donde no tengas que brindarle cuentas a nadie. Que si lo haces, lo haces porque te gusta; te entretienes, le sacas provecho y si no es suficiente, sigues buscando más cosas que te gustan, porque nunca está de más enriquecerse. Tienes que tener eso claro.

Por eso te digo, no todo tiene que ser para ti las competencias. Claro, no estoy diciendo que no busques maneras de ganar, pero si no ganas, hay más cosas en las que martirizarse en la vida. Lo más importante son tus intereses. Sácate una carrera, un negocio o algo que te estimule, ¡si la natación profesional no lo hace, entonces búscate algo que te lo complemente!, ¡pero no desperdicies tu talento! Hay tantas cosas que puedes hacer y que puedes disfrutar. Como dijiste, tienes una vida, y eres un chico talentosísimo y con muchos recursos. Disfruta la vida; eso es lo que yo voy a hacer." Y con eso termino de llevarse a la boca el último bocado de su emparedado.

Haruka desconocía a la persona que tenía en frente. Se preguntaba como en tan solo unos meses, había madurado tanto. Aquel chico se había transformado en alguien valioso, o lo que se podía decir más comúnmente: 'una persona que valía la pena'. Haruka iba despegando sus labios del pitillo de su bebida lentamente como saliendo de un trance; se le quedo viendo unos segundos mientras Sosuke aseaba sus manos con las servilletas que tenía cerca, hasta que este volvió la mirada a los brillosos manantiales del moreno y le pregunto "¿y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decir?"

Y sorpresivamente, Haruka si tenía algo que decir. "Quién diría que fueras tan altruista, Yamazaki" y volvió a sorber de su pitillo, que seguidamente emitió un ruido de muy poca clase. Haru se había terminado su bebida y solo quedaban trocitos de hielo suelto.

"Y quién diría que te tomarías toda mi malteada…"

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Después de otra malteada, que Haruka tuvo que compensarle a Yamazaki; los chicos abandonaron la cafetería y fueron en busca de un taxi. Haruka ofreció pagar la ruta pero el chico más dominante asumió el gasto, y el otro joven se lo permitió, sin segundas insistencias.

Al llegar a la casa de Haruka, Sosuke también se bajó del taxi, y lo acompaño hasta su puerta. Sin mucha parsimonia, el mayor se despidió y se encamino nuevamente al taxi, pero el ahora más interesado Haruka lo llamo para que se acercara. Sosuke sin sospecha alguna, volvió hasta Haruka para recostarse en el marco de su puerta.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Aquella repentina cercanía que había tenido con ese chico en los últimos días, le había dado a Haruka la impresión de que podía ser más cercano a él. Una inocente curiosidad embargo su cabeza. Ahora sentía que podía hacer aquella pregunta con toda normalidad. Era cierto, realmente podía, y lo pudo haber hecho mucho antes.

"¿Qué estabas depositando en el Banco?"

"¿No te lo dije?" preguntó extrañado. Haruka no respondió y Sosuke prosiguió a responder la pregunta "la preinscripción de la Universidad a la que voy a ingresar."

Ahora todo parecía caer en su lugar. Sosuke, como él lo presentía, si se iría.

"¿Cuándo te mudas?"

"Como en unas dos o tres semanas." 'Igual que Makoto…e igual que yo' pensaba Haruka.

"…"

"A lo mejor termine pasando por tu casa antes de irme. Tal vez Rin quiere que le lleves algo." Como siempre, la mama de Rin estaba pendiente si al niño se le había quedado algo… "…hablando de tu casa, no ha cambiado en nada" comentaba Sosuke extraído viendo por encima de Haruka los recovecos visibles del interior de la casa.

"Si quieres puedes pasar." El propio Haruka aunque no lo demostraba, le habían extrañado sus propias palabras, él sabía que Sosuke tenía diligencias que hacer, pero la propuesta se le había salido sin querer."

"ojala pudiera, realmente. Todavía tengo que hacer unos recados y debo apresurarme antes de que me cierren todo. Pero un día de estos, antes de irme, vendré a tomarme algo."

"Puedes venir cuando quieras." Otra frase el cual Haruka hubiera preferido repasársela por su cabeza unas dos veces antes de decirla.

"Te tomare la palabra, Nanase. Bueno adiós."

"adiós…yo…" mientras Sosuke se distanciaba, Haruka subió el tono de voz para que Sosuke lo llegara a escuchar "…tratare de hablar con Rin hoy"

Y Mientras Sosuke se volteaba para cerrar la reja de la casa de Haru, le respondió con aquel aire pretencioso "Te lo encargo, Nanase" y finalmente se fue.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Así pasaron tres semanas, y Haruka no supo nada de Sosuke hasta que se llegó el día en el que volvía a dejar terreno japonés para asistir al sempiterno seminario de natación que habría en Australia.

Mientras Haruka arrastraba su maletín por las escaleras, pensaba en la decisión que había tomado. Ya no habría vuelta atrás cuando despegara aquel avión. Ya casi llegando al recibidor con el maletín en mano, alguien empezó a tocar la puerta. Haruka abrió y se consiguió con una esbelta figura muy familiar. Yamazaki Souke volvía estar parado en la puerta de su casa, y esta vez cargaba un bolso de viaje, asemejándose a su misma situación. Haruka se preguntaba o si Yamazaki lo iba a acompañar también en el viaje, o se iba quedar cuidándole la casa. Haruka no hizo ninguna pregunta, solo levanto su ceja en ademan de exigir una explicación.

Sosuke saludo como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero Haruka aun resentía la visita pendiente que Sosuke no llego a hacerle, incluso ya se había olvidado del asunto hasta que vio la cara bien limpia del soberbio muchacho.

"Nanase, veo que estás listo" recalco enérgico el castaño.

"…"

"Ten, ¿no te dije que esto pasaría?" Sosuke le acerco a Haruka una carpeta sellada con ligas y este solo atino a sostenerla incómodamente como si fuera su primera vez cargando un bebe.

"¿qué es esto?

"¿qué cree tú?" Sosuke soltó un suspiro agotado "son de Rin. Son unos papeles importantes, permisos, certificados, etc… Tenían que ser importantes para que los dejara ¿no te parece increíble?" Haruka no sabía que decir, más que prestarle atención a los papeles de Rin, él quería saber que hacia allí Sosuke con una maleta.

"¿Qué haces con esa maleta aquí?"

"bueno, lo que pasa es que vine directo acá para traerte los papeles pero ya me tengo que ir."

Aunque era la cosa más obvia del mundo, Haruka no pudo evitar preguntar lo que ya sabía "¿Ya te mudas?"

"Si, ya me llegó la hora" respondía sobrio, sin la melancolía que Haruka esperaba oír. ¿No le daba tristeza dejar nuevamente su pueblo natal?

"ya veo…" ¿Qué más podía decir?

"Bueno, suerte en el viaje, espero que te la pases muy bien. Y cuida los papeles ¿sí?"

"mm." fue todo lo que pudo decir Haruka a modo de afirmación.

"Adiós Nanase." Sosuke le dio la espalda y pretendía irse, y sería la última vez, y como era la última, a Haruka no le importó retenerlo, porque tenía otra duda.

"Yamazaki." Sosuke se voltio tranquilamente.

"Dime." Sosuke no volvería, y sabría Dios que pasara con él. De ahora en adelante no tendrían nada que ver el uno con el otro; de rivales a enemigos, de enemigos a conocidos que se encuentran en situaciones incomodos, y de eso a nada. Al menos Haruka quería saber a dónde iría. Pero decirlo tan claramente, tal vez podría llegar a malinterpretarse…

"¿Estarás bien?"

Sosuke no entendía muy bien la pregunta. Se la pensó por un momento y decidió interpretarla como quiso "Lo estaré, porque le hare frente a todo lo que venga y espero que tú también, adiós."

"…Adiós…"

Ahora sí, Sosuke se había ido. Bajo de la casa de Haruka calle abajo. Se imaginaba que Sosuke había venido en autobús y volvía a irse en uno para llegar a una cooperativa de viajes o a un terminal. Se había tomado todas aquellas molestias de desviarse para entregarle los papeles de Rin. "Idiota…" dijo en el aire Haruka, no muy seguro si se refería a Rin o a Sosuke…o a él mismo.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

**Notas finales**

El Domingo tenía listo el capítulo para publicarlo, pero se me daño la pila del celular :b (estoy en casa de una tía en otra ciudad y no tengo internet así que debo pasarle los capítulos a mi hermana para que ella los publique, y al no tener celular no pude publicar la semana pasada lol)

Cambie la sinopsis ya que decidí seguir escribiendo esta historia :I como no sabía si estaría bien, yo le puse la sinopsis del capítulo 1 en base a ese capítulo, pero ya completado el segundo entonces tenía que cambiarla.

Otra cosa es que el capítulo quedo más largo que el capítulo anterior, espero que no les moleste, odio leer cosas cortas pero eso es cuestión de gustos, a pesar de eso no lo hice largo a propósito, era fundamental que Sosuke se fuera en este capítulo y Haruka también y me tomo mucho sacarlos a patadas de Iwatobi.

Espero que les esté gustando, seguiré publicando semanalmente (si Dios quiere…) un comentario sería muy apreciado gracias u.u

Y en cuanto a lo de los errores gramaticales en el capítulo 1, no puedo acomodarlos hasta tener internet, así que mejor voy actualizando capis nuevos mientras tanto y será cuando regresa a mi casa que los acomode sorry…

Bueno disfruten el SouHaru que con mucho cariño de los escribo :'D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de Autor**

¡Hola amantes del SouHaru! Este es el capítulo que le correspondía a esta semana, como dije, el celular lo tenía malo y no pude publicar el día que le correspondía al segundo capítulo, así que por eso tienen doble capitulo esta semana…a pesar de que no es una compensación, solamente que las cosas se dieron así lol

¿Se ha percatado que hay más fics SouMako que Souharu? (por supuesto que lo han hecho) Hasta hay tanto SouMako como SouRin y ahí es donde yo digo "¿Y mi SouHaru?" espero no ser la única que se pregunta eso. ¡Por ello hago lo que hago de corazón!

Como sabrán, Los personajes de Free! No me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tokyo Animation y Animation DO. Si me pertenecieran, le habría hecho otro diseño a los traje de baños del Samezuka, ya que estaban espantosos. Habria hecho a Sosuke mas participe de la temporada, y por supuesto ¡habría animado más SouHaru!

**Advertencia del capítulo: **Rin sale. Si, esa es la única advertencia ¡sálvese quien pueda! (te amo Rin-chan perdón por todo este bullyn XD). **Verdadera advertencia: **Leve difamación (en broma) de dos personas reales (Un nadador y una estrella de un Reality de televisión). Esto es una obra de ficción así que no se lo tomen a pecho.

…¿Alguien extraña a Nagisa y a Rei?... ¿no?...phew~ que bueno, porque no salen en este fic, o al menos hasta donde lo tengo previsto lol lo siento Iwatobi, pero SouHaru debe crecer y expandirse a otros horizontes. ¡Les dejo el capítulo tres, disfrútenlo!

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 3.****La Ciudad sin Estrellas.**

De Narita a Sydney, podría decirse que no fueron las mejores nueve horas con cincuenta minutos de su vida. El viaje no se le hizo eterno como la primera vez. Más bien, sintió que llego más rápido de lo previsto. Lo único que podía criticar era a sí mismo. En vez de intentar dormir; leer, o si quiera entretenerse batuqueando la carpeta de papeles importantes de Rin, ¿por qué rayos tuvo que pasarse todo el viaje pensando a donde se habría ido Yamazaki a vivir ahora?, ¿Qué iba a estudiar?, ¿Rin lo sabría?, ¿si le preguntaba a Rin, este le diría a Yamazaki que Haruka pregunto por él?...solo uno cosa estaba clara para Nanase Haruka: "El seminario iba ser un fastidio".

Haruka dejaba caer su cabello como una cortina que cubría su mal semblante, el cual no podía disimular mientras caminaba por el familiar aeropuerto de Japan Airlines de Sydney. Se preguntaba si Rin lo vendría a buscar o mandaría a alguien a buscarlo. Por una razón el pacifico chico no quería ver la cara de su amigo en esos momentos; no sabía si era si su imaginación, pero la carpeta de 'Jaws 3D' se hacía cada vez más pesada; que Haruka recordara, su diploma de Instituto no pesaba tanto.

Aunque Haruka se sentía amargado por todo el asunto del seminario; los planes de vida y Rin siendo Rin; al ver la cara de su amigo en la lejanía, no pudo evitar sentir aquella calidez rodeando su alma. Rin podía ser lo que fuera, pero sí que extrañaba a ese idiota. Aquella sonrisa colmilluda hacía sentir a Haruka como en casa. Rin corrió hasta él y Haruka sentía aquel solemne sosiego recorrer su espíritu. El seminario sería divertido, le daría aquella paz que necesita para luego lanzarse a su nueva vida. ¡Y Rin estaba allí! ¡Que dicha poder estar con él de nuevo!

"¡Haru!" saludo eufóricamente el pelirrojo.

"Rin." Haruka también le devolvió el saludo pero con un volumen de voz humano.

Gradualmente la cara de Rin fue cambiando "¡Cielos Haru, no te mataría contestar mis llamadas de vez en cuando! ¿acaso tienes ese celular de adorno?"

Y el momento se había acabado.

"Toma." El chico de estoicas facciones, amablemente le acerco a Rin su carpeta incrustándosela en una de sus costillas.

Haruka se preguntaba si podía reservar el pasaje de vuelta a Japón de una vez. Pero Rin parecía urgido de irse al hotel, así que no lo dejo ir a preguntar en taquilla. "El seminario va a ser un fastidio".

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Había llegado con buena hora. El paraíso de asfalto le daba la bienvenida nuevamente. Nada como sentir aquella adrenalina desbordante de lucha contra el tiempo, que solo las calles de Tokyo te podían brindar. Se podía oler el estrés traspirando por los folículos pilosos de los desquiciados citadinos. Era una ciudad que te hacía sentir estar vivo. Tanto, que si no eras lo suficientemente avispado, ella misma te envestía para espabilarte. Así era Tokyo, aquella fría metrópolis llena de sueños, era el cálido y entrañable segundo hogar del chico de los hombros de oro.

Sosuke conocía las calles de corazón, unas cuantas paradas en metro por allí y unos cuantos atajos por allá, lo dejaron justo en frente del departamento de su familia que tenían en la ciudad. El bien amueblado, cuyo propósito principal había sido ser el techo del Sr. Yamazaki, que tenía para venir en donde resguardarse, cuando le tocaba atender asuntos de un negocio del cual era socio; había sido también el sitio donde Sosuke descansaba, después de pasársela como el propio afiebrado entrenando todo el día.

El departamento era prácticamente más de él que de su padre. Tenía lo básico de una vivienda: cuartos con camas, baños, un lavandero y una cocina. Pero si obviabas lo básico, el sito parecía un gimnasio. Maquinas por allí, mancuernas por allá, centenares de envases para preparar bebidas proteínicas en la cocina, una pesadora, colchonetas deportivas y unas flamantes bocinas que conectaba a su computadora para poner música mientras entrenaba. Eso sí, todo estaba ordenado; él lo había dejado así, precisamente para dejarle en disposición el departamento a su padre cuando Sosuke regreso a Iwatobi para tener aquel 'baño espiritual'.

Al llegar, Sosuke percibió con desagrado aquel olor a encierro. Corrió a abrir las ventanas de todo el departamento y se dispuso a lavar los baños. Después, preparo su cama y empezó a llenar la lavadora de agua para lavar las sabanas llenas de polvo que cargaba su cama previamente. Le dio una barridita rápida a todo el departamento y se dispuso a salir nuevamente para echarle un ojo al campus de su futura institución educativa.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

En el taxi de camino al hotel, Rin había vuelto a su estado de macho que se respeta. Nada de dramas y sonsos regaños. Le platicaba a Haruka sobre el organigrama del evento y de las personalidades invitadas. Haruka lo veía con una mirada intensa para intentar complacerlo; él no tenía ni idea de quienes eran las personas de las que hablaba Rin que iban a asistir. Pero si su amigo veía que le estaba prestando la debida atención, eso supondría menos problemas para él; y por consiguiente, menos dosis de drama durante su estancia en Australia.

Hicieron una rápida parada en el hotel para que el honrado invitado dejara su equipaje. Luego se fueron a hacer acto presencial en el discurso de apertura del evento. Llego un momento en donde Haruka no recordaba que había venido a hacer a aquel auditorio en primer lugar. Pensaba que era un protocolo de normas o alguna intervención rápida del cronograma, pero no, en realidad era la parte social y pomposa que él nunca había esperado que la natación tuviera. Era un descubrimiento. A Rin no parecía afectarle tal hecho así que Haruka solo se limitaba a suspirar de vez en cuando mientras buscaba acomodo en esas elegantes cillas forradas.

Pasaron horas hasta que por fin había terminado el acto. Al salir del auditorio, Haruka podía notar como se había ido el día. Estaba oscuro y ni siquiera pudo sumergirse ni una vez en alguna de las piscinas del hotel mucho menos en una de las del establecimiento donde se estaba haciendo el evento. Y le costó bastante a nuestro pelirrojo mantener a raya al excéntrico nadador de estilo libre, que estaba loco de echarse a la que fuera. Rin tuvo que prometerle que después de que comieran algo y reposaran, él podría meterse en una de las del hotel en el cual se hospedaban, ya que estaban disponibles a toda hora.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Rin aprovechando el descuido de su amigo, que estaba demasiado ocupado viendo de manera lasciva a las piscinas del hotel, le trajo para ambos la 'especialidad del día' que ofrecía el restaurante que les quedaba cerca; y no, no era caballa. Al terminar de comer, el animalito estaba inquieto. Necesitaba con urgencias sentirse uno con su amada. Pero Cocodrilo Dundee no iba a dejar que se metiera a la piscina sin antes esperar por lo menos una hora de reposo.

Mientras su amigo lo retenía en la habitación, Haruka sentía como la realidad lo abrazaba. Mientras oía aquel discurso podía pretender que el mundo no le concernía, pero nuevamente a solas en su mente, sin ninguna distracción, volvía a pensar en la decisión que había tomado. ¿Era la correcta? Hasta hace unos meses, estudiar alguna carrera no era algo que le llamara mucho la atención. Pero desde que tuvo esa platica con Yamazaki, ahora pensaba distinto.

Él bien dotado chico había utilizado la palabra "entretenido" y si Haruka lo pensaba, la palabra encajaba a la perfección; ciertamente se veía entretenido estudiar algo que le pudiera dar más chispa a sus días. Él amaba nadar, pero no tenía que amar las competencias si no quería. En lugar de eso, podía disfrutar de sus hobbies y seria su pequeño secreto. O si lo pensaba bien, sería un secreto entre él y Yamazaki. No como si estuviera cerca para divulgarlo de todas formas.

Rin que estaba navegando en el foro oficial del seminario, fue interrumpido por una llamada entrante desde el skype. El subconsciente de Haruka no funcionaba en ese momento. El chico de zafiros como ojos estaba sumergido en su mente, el sonido característico del intercomunicador solo hacía que recordara que tenía que mandarle un mensaje a sus padres y a Makoto de que había llegado sano y salvo a la tierra de los canguros. Lo último que esperaba, era tropezarse con sus propias cholas al oír aquel tronco de voz que ocasionaba avalanchas naturales sin esfuerzo.

"Cuéntemelo todo amigo." Sonaba juguetón. Mientras se escuchaba una percusión, hecha al parecer con las manos.

"¡Sosuke! ¡No pensaba que llamarías hoy!" Rin sonaba feliz. El moreno quería que su amigo lo admitiera, que ese día escuchando aquel soso discurso había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo, a lo mejor se lo contaba ahí mismo a Yamazaki. Aunque Haruka no sabía por qué sentía curiosidad de escuchar su reacción.

"Aprovecho que estoy solo." sin entender su expresión, ahora Haruka sentía un poco de incomodidad escuchando aquella 'conversación ajena'

"Me imagino que te pasaste el día limpiando." Decía consternado Rin, más preocupado por la higiene que por el hecho de que Sosuke debía ser esclavo de ella.

"No tanto. Yo había venido a hacer una limpieza previa el mes pasado, así que solo le eche una barrida" y Sosuke era el Míster Musculo de la limpieza.

"Ah, vedad que fuiste el mes pasado…"

No pudiendo aguantar más aquella confidencia que no tenía nada que ver con él; Haruka agarro su toalla y se desnudó allí mismo. Aprovecharía aquella oportunidad de escabullírsele a rin para ir a la piscina.

"¿Vas a ir a hacharte un chapuzón, Nanase?"

Haruka voltio su cara en dirección a la laptop de su amigo. ¿Podía verlo? Como hasta hace un rato estaba recostado en una de las camas, ni siquiera se había percatado que Rin tenía era una 'video llamada' con Sosuke.

Ahora era incapaz de moverse, se encontraba petrificado viendo el rostro de un Yamazaki que lo veía divertido, como si hubiera previsto que Haruka no se había dado cuenta que era una video llamada. Se veían claramente descubiertos aquellos cincelados hombros, al igual que su pecho; al parecer Sosuke había acabado de echarse un baño, ya que cargaba el cabello mojado y le guindaba por la nuca una toalla corta, cuyos extremos bajaban de sus hombros a sus pectorales.

Rin alertado por Sosuke, se voltio rápidamente a Haruka para pegarle el condecorado grito de la noche.

"¡HARU! ¡Ni te atrevas, te dije que esperaras al menos una hora, acabas de comer!"

Saliendo de su estupor, ahora Haruka veía enojado a Sosuke, su plan había sido perfecto. Si no le hubiera soplado a Rin, el ya estaría sumergiéndose en placer. Sosuke solo le devolvía una mirada entre divertida y arrogante.

El chico en traje de baño dejo salir un amargado suspiro, busco cama nuevamente y se sentó en el pie de esta. Sin ganas de volver a ponerse la ropa, solo se quedaba sentado allí, esperando que los dos amigos retomaran la conversación para él poder subir la mirada con naturalidad. No quería descubrir si Sosuke seguía viéndolo y terminaran cruzando miradas, eso sería incómodo.

"¿Entonces, me van a contar o no?, ¿Cómo estuvo el primer día?"

"Bueno, primero me fui bien temprano al aeropuerto…" Rin iba a seguir de largo hasta que Sosuke lo paro en seco.

"¡Espera Rin! Quisiera escuchar la sinopsis primero…Nanase, dime tú, cómo estuvo el primer día." El pelirrojo un poco enojado por la cortada de nota de su amigo, reviro los ojos con amargura y se voltio nuevamente hacia Haruka.

Los ojos de Haruka asimilaban el Océano Pacifico, ocultando aquella sorpresa que se llevó cunado Sosuke le pidió la palabra. Sin inmutarse, contesto: "Estuvimos sentados por horas escuchando un discurso."

"¿Eso fue todo?" pregunto con la madre de las incredulidades.

"Eemhh…pues sí, teóricamente fue eso." Confeso Rin. 'Prácticamente fue eso.' Pensó Haruka.

"Pero que fiasco, con razón Nanase esta tan inquieto." Haruka sostuvo la mirada en el suelo; y mientras, apretaba las sabanas con los puños conteniendo la urgencia de subir la vista nuevamente hacia Sosuke. "¿Al menos vieron a alguien importante?

"Pues no, a menos que consideres importante al camarero que trajo los canapé, porque yo sí, ¡que hambre tenia! No pensé que iba a durar tanto esa apertura. La gente que se vio allí fueron los encargados del evento, algunos patrocinadores. En fin, nadie ostentoso."

"¿Qué hay del tiburón de Baltimore?" '¿había un tiburón famoso?' se preguntaba Haruka.

"Supongo que lo podremos ver unos de estos días, el evento está muy correlacionado con su fundación. Me entra unos nervios." A cualquiera le entra nervios al estar cerca de un tiburón, pensaba Haruka.

Sosuke soltó un bufido divertido "Cálmate Rin, ni que fuera Shakira."

"¿te pondrías nervioso con Shakira?" pregunto Rin levantando una ceja y usando un tono provocativo.

"Solo si me invita a bailar." Le respondió con aires de Don Juan.

"¿Cómo rayos conseguirías bailar con Shakira?"

"no lo sé ¿en un concierto?"

"uy si, ya te veré yo bailando la danza del vientre."

"yo sí, papa, yo sí. Rin, deja la envidia."

"jajaja ¡envidia de qué! ¡Ni siquiera has bailado con Shakira!"

¿Quién es Shakira?

En ese momento alguien también estaba intentado comunicarse con Haru por el chat del skype en su laptop. Era Makoto, que quería saber cómo había llegado. Le decía que no podía llamarlo porque aún no encontraba en que caja había metido los audífonos. El chico de la esplendorosa espalda tenía días que se había ido a Tokyo y aún seguía en plena mudanza. Haruka le contó que había llegado bien y que tuvo un día aburrido, que Rin estaba bien y ahorita estaba hablando con Yamazaki Sosuke. Aprovechando que estaba hablando con Makoto, Haruka no pudo resistirse a preguntar…

"¿Quién es Shakira?"

"LOL es una cantante Haru.

Sabes, la que canto en el mundial."

Haruka arrugo la cara recordando la canción del mundial, realmente no recordaba mucho como iba pero lo que si recordaba, era que la cantaba un tipo y dos mujeres, ¿Cuál de ellas era?

"No sé cuál de las dos es."

"No, no, ninguna de esas.

No hablo de la canción del mundial pasado, sino la del anterior.

Ya sabes, la del Waka Waka."

La cara se le ilumino de inmediato en complacencia "Oh…ella…"

Mientras Makoto le iba enumerando otras canciones que le gustaban de la artista, Haruka se percató que Sosuke se estaba ya despidiendo. Involuntariamente se acercó al rango de visión de la cámara de la laptop de Rin.

"Bueno mañana te digo si veo al tiburón de Baltimore."

"Está bien y trata de calmarte, piensa en Shakira, a ver si se te quitan los nervios"

"espero que funcione. bye"

"si bye," Sosuke subió la mirada he hizo contacto visual con Haruka "adiós Nanase."

"Adiós." Y se cortó la llamada.

Haruka se quedó parado allí por un rato. Rin que aun sentía a Haru es su espalda, se voltio para mirarlo y decirle despectivamente "Bien, ya te puede ir a meter en la piscina. Pero no tardes mucho, hay que madrugar." Y siguió navegado en la red.

Corrió a su laptop y se despidió de Makoto con un "Me voy a la piscina." Tomo su toalla y se fue tirando la puerta estrepitosamente.

"¡HARU NO TIRES LA PUERTA!"

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Las piscinas estaban desiertas y necesitadas. Su Romeo había llegado finalmente para zacearlas. Se sumergió deliciosamente despacio para tantear la temperatura y darle algo de ambiente a esa atmosfera que quería crear para él y el agua. Evaporando toda aquella ansiedad acumulada en el día. Mientras se deslizaba por el medio, podía sentir como su cara se coloraba de euforia. Con cada brazada sentía como su cuerpo y mente iban llegando al perfecto equilibrio. No le parecía mala idea olvidarse del seminario y pasarse el resto de la semana allí. Pero Rin nunca lo permitiría. Lo bueno era que el evento lo condicionaría para estar la mayor parte del tiempo en un pedazo de cielo, en una piscina.

Sintiéndose lo suficientemente relajado, Haruka se sinceró consigo mismo. No pasó desapercibido aquel respingo que tubo cuando Sosuke llamo a Rin. Y él que pensaba que nunca tendría otro contacto con ese chico. Yamazaki no le dijo a Rin nada en particular sobre la conversación que ellos habían tenido acerca de su futuro, y estaba claro entonces, que no estaba en sus planes platicárselo en ningún futuro cercano, ¿Era porque respetaba la confidencia que había tenido con Haruka, o simplemente quería mantener a Rin en una burbuja de cristal? ¿Qué podía pensar nuestro introvertido nadador de todo esto?

Lo que si le había dejado frio a Haruka, era la reciente llamada que había tenido Rin con su amigo. Él les pregunto cómo había sido su día, y Rin ni siquiera se había dignado a preguntarle de vuelta si había llegado bien, que qué había hecho en el día, nada. Lo único que Rin pregunto fue si Sosuke había limpiado, pero limpiado ¿Dónde? En ningún momento los hermanos de corazón habían dicho pista alguna del paradero del mayor. Era absurdo.

Haruka intento borrar aquella repentina amargura que lo había invadido, pataleando y sumergiéndose nuevamente en su elixir mágico, dándole unas cuantas vueltas a la piscina hasta que se hicieron las doce de la noche.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Los días se le habían pasado rapidísimos a Rin. A Haruka todo lo contrario; no era como si no lo hubiera disfrutado pero había ciertas cosas en las que pudieron haber sido mejores. No sabía muy bien si era por la parte social que le brindaba menos tiempo en el agua o porque la comida no fuera lo suficientemente buena, o al menos la que le escogía su amigo.

La única competencia que de verdad había disfrutado, era la que había tenido con Rin. Competir con centenares de rostros sin nombres no era muy emocionante; no era algo para él que fuera aportar de mucho. Por lo menos en las competencias escolares trataba de ganar por el bien de sus compañeros de equipo; para mantener el renombre de su club, y que por consiguiente le permitía nadar en una piscina todo el año.

Lo único que podía hacer era dar lo mejor de sí. Rin siempre se contentaba cuando Haruka lograba buenos lugares. Eso dio como resultado más estímulo para no bajar el desempeño de ambos. Haru porque hacia feliz a Rin, y Rin porque se sentía envigorizado con la deliciosa e invaluable rivalidad que le ofrecía Nanase Haruka.

Rin que estaba tan emocionado de ver al tiburón de Baltimore, no hubo la ocasión de ir a ninguna especie de acuario, ni fue presentado en el evento. Haruka sentía lastima por él. Pero a pesar de que no pudo ver a ese famoso tiburón, Rin casi se desmalla cuando estrecho la mano de un tal Michael Phelps…

Sosuke era el primero en llamar a los chicos para ver cómo les había ido. Rin era el que le echaba el cuento y Haru solo se quedaba sentado cerca como un bonito adorno. Había veces en que Sosuke los felicitaba en plural; pero era demasiado incómodo para Haruka ser felicitado en singular y se esforzaba mucho en expresarle algo de gratitud, ya que no quería ser grosero con él. El problema era que Haruka, al tener tan poco interés en aquellos méritos, no se sentía merecedor de dichas felicitaciones.

Después de unos minutos, llamaba Makoto y Haruka lo atendía. De alguna forma se sentía salvado por la campana, ya que cada vez que él y Sosuke llegaban a cruzar palabra, se sentía incómodo, a pesar de que estaban lejos de ser conversaciones hostiles. En la penúltima noche Makoto tenía problemas de conexión así que no pudo llamar a Haru, así que se quedó sentado al lado de Rin "conversando" con Sosuke.

"Así que por fin viste al Tiburon." '¿En qué momento?' Pensó Haruka, que no se había despegado ni un minuto de Rin.

"¡si, si! Jajaja ¡y no solo lo vi, hable con él y estrechamos manos!"

"Dime que cuando te bañaste te lavaste la mano…" dijo Sosuke con un tono de asco fingido

"¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota!"

"Bien, bien, por un momento pensé que te perdería."

"si tu estrechas manos con Shakira ¿te la lavas?"

"Uno no estrecha manos con Shakira, Rin. Soy un caballero, a Shakira se le da un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, 'o sea qué te pasa'…"

"Jajaja abrazo y beso ¡que sacrificio!"

"Y tu Nanase, ¿También le diste la mano al tiburón de Baltimore?" Haruka no esperaba que la pregunta rebotara hacia él, en primer lugar el que quería ver al tiburón era Rin, no él. Aparte que ya había entendido que aquello solo era un apodo de algún famoso nadador, ellos estrecharon manos con tanta gente que ni siquiera sabía a quién se refería.

Así que respondió sinceramente "No lo recuerdo…" Sosuke lo miraba incrédulo y Rin enojado.

"¡Deja de bromear Haru!" Aunque no le gustaba ser comiquita de nadie, Haruka volvió a aclararse, total, no le importaba mucho el tema…

"Realmente, no se a quien se refieren…"

"¡HARU!"

"Ya, ya, Rin, él no sabe quién es, déjalo" Sosuke veía a Haruka incomodo, y si tenía que ser mediador de aquella riña tonta, entonces que así fuera. "Hablamos de Michael Phelps, Nanase. Es un nadador muy famoso, y es el deportista olímpico más condecorado de todos los tiempos, ha ganado veintidós medallas en total y diecinueve de ellas han sido de oro, otorgándole el record de más medallas olímpicas de oro ganadas por un deportista. La persona que tenía el record antes, era la gimnasta Soviética Larisa Latynina, con dieciocho medallas. El sujeto es impresionante, por eso Rin se pone así…" Tal vez si lo hubiera oído de alguien mas no le hubiera parecido tanto, pero la entonación de Sosuke le había dado tanto renombre que Haruka se sentía sinceramente impresionado con aquel nadador.

"¡Ojala le hubiera pedido que se tomara una foto con nosotros!"

"Menos mal no lo hiciste, te habrías avergonzado." Dijo Sosuke sintiendo nuevamente pena ajena por Rin.

"No hubiera importado mucho, pase suficientemente vergüenza cuando lo salude…" Rin se encogía de hombros y Sosuke llego a preocuparse seriamente.

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Estaba tan nervioso… ¡que de seguro hable raro! ¡Se me salió el acento!" Haruka no tenía ni idea de que hablaba Rin, a su parecer, llevaba toda la semana hablando normal y no parecía haber error en su acento…

Lo que se oyó después fueron las risotadas de Sosuke "¡un momento, un momento! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que crees que hablaste con un inglés mediocre con aquel tipo?! ¡Vete a pelar maíz, Rin! ¡Ese tipo nació en Estados Unidos y tiene peor dicción que tú! ¡Por Dios! ¡Habla igualito que la madre de la niña esa del reality de Honey Boo Boo!"

"¡Sosuke, no es cierto! … ¿ves ese programa?" pregunto con algo de miedo.

"Claro que no, solo he visto los comerciales, ¡hablan igualito! ¡Y tú sabes que es cierto!...vas a venir a decirme a mí que te dio vergüenza tu pronunciación… ¡Pare de sufrir my friend!" y el 'my friend' lo había dicho como una pobre imitación de las personalidades recién desacreditadas.

"¡Sosuke eres una mierda!" Rin se hundía en la silla mientras reía sin control, hasta que callo de esta.

Si antes Haruka estaba incómodo con las espontaneas bromas y carcajadas que llegaba a escuchar a medias de las conversaciones entre Rin y Sosuke, esta había alcanzado un nivel de incomodidad superior. Haruka se excusó con ellos y se fue a la piscina, dejaría que ellos se tomaran su tiempo…

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Ya era la última noche de estancia de Haruka en Australia. Rin estaba decaído pero Haruka pretendió no darse cuenta. Durante todo día se aseguró de complacer a su amigo, pero tal vez eso solo había hecho que Rin se deprimiera aún más con la idea de su partida. Después de terminar de empacar, se sentó al lado del pelirrojo en su cama y se quedó viéndolo hasta que este se desarmo.

"¡Qué fastidio! ¡La semana se fue volando!" Haruka sentía como se le contagiaba la melancolía. Rodio a Rin con su brazo y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro.

En un intento de consolar a su amigo, usó aquella frase ¡que él creía infalible! "¿Quieres bajar a la piscina?" los ojos de Haruka brillaban con determinación, no había forma de que Rin no se sosegara con tremenda proposición.

"¡Claro que no maldito freak! ¡Oh, vamos Haru, son como las doce de la noche! ¡¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre para subirme los ánimos?!" los hombros de Haruka decayeron en signo de total derrota. No sabía cómo hacer sentir mejor a Rin.

"Lo siento…"

"¡No te disculpes! Es solo que…no pensé que pasaría tan rápido el tiempo…"

De repente una bombilla se prendió por encima de la cabeza del moreno. Volviendo con determinación, pero con el mismo monótono timbre de voz de siempre, le dijo "Cuando vuelva a Japón, tratare de contestar tod- algunas de tus llamadas…"

La cara del pelirrojo permanecería inexpresiva mientras hacía contacto visual con su amigo; paso un rato así hasta que la mano de Rin alcanzo una almohada y se la tiro en la cara a Haruka; después de la sorpresa, Rin se le tiro encima y empezó a presionar la misma almohada contra la estoica cara del pobre muchacho.

"¡Muere, mal amigo! ¿'algunas'? ¡No me hagas favores! ¡Muere, Haruka!" Haru subía las manos en rendición y luego las dejaba caer lentamente asemejando una muerte de caricatura. Rin trataba de contener la risa y luego lo dejo libre "¡Payaso!"

"Casi muero." Declaro con un tono de seriedad fingido.

"Y yo casi me salgo con la mía, sino hubiera sido por esos chicos y su estúpido perro…" los dos se miraron y soltaron una pequeña risa.

"Prometo que lo hare, Rin." El tono serio verdadero de Haruka volvió a tomar lugar.

"Mi intención no es fastidiarte. Solo déjame saber que no te has muerto por allí en una zanja o algo." Y le atino un puñetazo en el hombro. Haru se sobaba el brazo mientras veía a Rin con un inofensivo enojo.

"Pensaba que estabas bien informado." Rin subió la mirada y se le quedo viendo extrañado. "Para eso le pago a Makoto."

"¡Eres una mierda, Haruka!" Ahora Rin lo atacaba con su pie pero Haruka disminuyo los daños alejándose del rango de ataque de su amigo. "Hablando de Makoto, ahora que no estará cerca de ti, realmente no podré informarme…"

"…" Haruka veía la conversación que se avecinaba, debían hablar de aquello sí o sí.

"Oye Haru, por cierto, dijiste que ya habías tomado una decisión. Me imagino que te vas a América ¿no? ¿Vivirás con tus padres o por tu cuenta? Aunque si transfieren a tu padre otra vez…"

"No. Me quedo en Japón."

"Oh…que raro, pensé que te había gustado el plantel de allá"

"Cambie de parecer."

"¿Osaka, entonces? Aunque la beca de allí no te había convencido mucho la última vez que hablamos; la verdad es que a mí tampoco…"

"No voy a Osaka."

El tiempo se había congelado, Haruka se resguardaba para sentir el impacto. Levantando una ceja Rin pregunto "¿Tokyo?"

"Hay muchas opciones allí, no puedo quejarme." Se defendió, aunque no sabía por qué, Rin no le había dicho ninguna queja todavía.

"No, claro, no te voy a negar que Tokyo es Tokyo pero…"

"¿'Pero' qué?" ¿Con que le saldría esta vez?

"Pues…tu habías dicho que Tokyo seria tu última alternativa."

"Ahora es la primera, la única, y la decisión ya está tomada, Rin." Lo que dijo y la forma en como lo dijo, sacaron de base al colmilludo, ¿Acaso dijo algo malo?

Poniéndose más serio Rin le alzo la voz "¿Dije algo malo, Haruka?"

"Aun no, pero si vas a decir algo, dilo." Ni un paso atrás. Haruka estaba dispuesto a darse su lugar. '…pero no es suficiente si solo tú eres el único infeliz ', 'Lo más importante son tus intereses.' Aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, dándole valor.

"¿Crees que tengo algo que decir?"

"te conozco. Y espero que tú me conozcas lo suficiente como para saber que me gustan las cosas de frente. ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan insatisfecho con mi decisión?" alzo finalmente la voz nuestro rebelde nadador de estilo libre.

"¡Si lo quieres saber, bien, lo diré! ¡¿No te cansas de estar detrás de Makoto?! ¡¿Por qué crees que se fue lejos?! ¡Él quiere su propio espacio, Haru! Cuando me habías dicho que no pensabas ir a Tokyo, pensé que lo hacías por su bien." Haruka pensaba que a Rin se le había zafado un tornillo, o diez de ellos. En ningún momento había pensado establecerse en Tokyo porque Makoto estuviese viviendo allá.

"Esto lo hago por mi propio bien." Los ojos de Rin se abrieron en sorpresa, para luego dedicarle una mirada encolerizada. Era obvio que Rin no entendía nada. No era lo que decía entre líneas. A lo mejor creía que le estaba diciendo 'Makoto me vale un reverendo pepino, quiero que me den de comer en la boca toda la vida'… 'Rin hace todo más difícil' pensaba Haruka.

"No te confundas. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Makoto." Rin volvió a mirarlo en confusión, se masajeo los temples y suspiro hondo para poder bajarle tres rayitas a su tono.

"Entonces no me confundas. Explícame bien ¿Por qué repentinamente decides irte para allá?"

"Porque quiero." Rin volvía a mirarlo desafiante, precisamente esas respuestas lo alborotaban. "Quiero estudiar allá."

"¿Es todo?" pregunto sorprendido, ¿A qué había venido todo este drama, entonces?

"Es todo." Dijo finalmente Haru, que también volvía a su estado de serenidad natural.

Rin soltó un largo suspiro y accedió a chuparse el limón. "¿Entonces, Tokyo, hah? … Bueno, hay excelentes universidades allá… ¿Vas a la central o te vas más a la que estaba a las afueras?"

"Ninguna de las dos."

"¿Tienes una beca en otra?"

"No." Rin le dedico otra engaviada mirada a su amigo ¿es que acaso a Haruka le gustaba burlarse de él?

"¿Entonces?"

"Solicitare una en la queda al Noroeste"

"Pero no entiendo, el equipo y las extensiones son casi tan buenas como la de la central."

"La central solo tiene carreras de ingeniería…" Rin no parecía captar el punto, ¿acaso eso importaba?

"Ve al grano Haru, después me critican a mí de que no tengo poder de síntesis."

Ahora era Haruka el que soltaba un agotado suspiro; de por sí, ya ellos deberían estar buscando maneras de dormir, era muy tarde…

"No es por Makoto, no es por el equipo, las extensiones o los entrenadores. Solo quiero estudiar una carrera que me gusta.

A Rin casi le da un patatús en ese momento, intento calmarse y pregunto lo que más temía: "¿V-vas a…dejar de nadar?"

¡Rin nunca entendía nada! Haruka quería ahora ser el autor del crimen perfecto ¿Dónde estaba esa almohada cuando la necesitaba?

"Puedo nadar y Estudiar al mismo tiempo." Le dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, y el mensaje había llegado fuerte y claro. A Rin le sonaba una vocecilla en la cabeza que se burlaba de él, y le decía "¿O es que de la piscina te vas a tu cama y de la cama a la piscina?, ¿No vas a asistir a clases nunca? Tu no presentas exámenes, no haces trabajos, no. Tu llegas a tu piscina, nadas un ratico y en cinco años toma, toma tu título. Ahí va un Ingeniero Industrial recién graduado ¿Qué, que hizo? Nadar, lo que hace todo Ingeniero Industrial. Es decir, si tú no sabes eso, tienes problemas." Rin se sentía enrojecer.

Después de recuperarse del balde de agua fría, Rin pregunto finalmente "¿Qué vas a estudiar?"

"Artes Plásticas." Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Rin saco su labio inferior apretando el mentón en signo de complacencia "Se parece a ti." Se acercó a Haruka y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda "felicitaciones y suerte."

"Gracias, Rin."

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Los preparativos estaban hechos desde antes de que se fuera al seminario. Los medianamente fornidos empleados del servicio de carga, dejaron los paquetes de Haruka en el pie de la pensión que sería ahora su nuevo hogar.

Haruka observaba las no tan oscuras calles que daban hacia la ventana de su nueva cocina; Luces de neón y los ruidos de almas sin descanso haciendo competencias con los claxon de los automóviles. No había fiesta alguna pero la ciudad estaba viva. Sin tener más que ver, Haruka subió la mirada para contemplar un cielo oscuro y nublado, no era por el mal tiempo; simplemente las luces de la ciudad demandaban más atención que el cielo. El cielo estaba vacío y sin estrellas. Hacía tiempo que las estrellas se habían marchado de esa ciudad.

Haruka observaba complacido su panorama. Era el que había escogido. Mientras defendía sus intereses, no había mejor frase para describir lo que sentía en ese momento más que…

"Estoy en casa."

**Fin del capítulo 3**

**Notas finales**

Lo hice más corto para que no les pesara tanto la lectura. Pero no se acostumbren, el tamaño del capítulo siempre variara, yo escribo hasta que haya dejado claro mi sketch de lo que quería redactar para cada capítulo.

Gracias a todos por los comentarios :'D son muy estimulantes. Solo ustedes y las injusticias con el Souharu me hacen escribir lol

¿Le gusto el capi? Me disculpe al principio con lo de la difamación a Miachel y la otra señora, y me vuelvo a disculpar, la base de todo era burlarme de Rin y su bien fundado fanatismo por el increíble Michael Phelps *aplausos para ese increíble deportista*

Alguien me comento que quería publicidad descarada de otros fics SouHaru. La verdad no sé qué decir. Yo no leo en fanfiction fics de Free (principalmente yo había abandonado Fanfiction porque siempre se ponían problemáticos los filtros y nunca conseguía de mis parejas), yo leo en AO3 y los leo todos en inglés (lamentablemente leer en inglés es mi adicción, agradezco todos los días saber leer en ingles porque hay muchos fics hermosos lol) por eso, en AO3 hay SouHarus pero en inglés, unos buenos, uno más o menos, unos ongoing y otros one-shot y drables(odio los drables, por lo cortos lol), hay uno (ojo con esto) que por 8 capítulos es SouHaru (en la ficha del fic tenía a SouHaru como pareja principal, y de secundaria RinHaru, y en esos 8 capítulos Rin dijo 3 palabras y se había denotado que Rin sentía amor platónico por Haru y este no sentia nada por el), y luego la autora dijo en las notas del capítulo 8 "por cierto, me acabo de percatar que muchos de ustedes esperaban que esto terminara SouHaru pero esto termina RinHaru" y yo "¡EXELENTE CAMPEONA! ¡GRACIAS POR HACERME PERDER EL TIEMPO!" (lol POR CIERTO esa autora es una de las principales razones del por qué estoy publicando este SouHaru y del por qué a cada rato digo que esto terminara SouHaru XD)

una recomendación…aparte del fic de mi hermana que ya le di propaganda *alerta mensaje subliminal* {"Incomodo" by TheGreenRice} *fin del mensaje subliminal* hay un fic en AO3 que está en español, es un delicioso Lemon SouHaru, a lo mejor ya lo han leído se llama "Gentle and Loud" escrito por Keicchi (y está en español) el único que me he leído en español a parte del de mi hermana y el mío duh :B pos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Haru vuelve a Venezuela en el próximo capítulo :I solo bromeo…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de Autor**

:'D gracias por sus adorados comentarios. Eso es lo único que me hace escribir (y el amor al SouHaru) ¿Creen que Haruka está perdiendo la cabeza? Quién sabe~ yo mientras tanto sigo actualizando fielmente para llenar la cuota SouHaru. ¿Sabían que desde que comencé el fic, solo ha actualizado 1 de los fics SouHaru que sigo? XD me dan ganas de llorar~

Esto debe ser nuevo para ustedes pero los personajes de Free! NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tokyo Animation y Animation DO. Si me pertenecieran, ay papito, ¡tiemblen! Porque si Free iba a ser un anime tan decepcionantemente poco deportivo, lo habría hecho enteramente yaoi entonces, menos drama y más SouHaru y ejem *inserte la otra pareja favorita de BitingRain* ejem disfruten el capítulo 4

**Advertencia del capítulo: **Van a querer tirarle una chancla a Haru en este capítulo. Abuso de copyright de marcas. Mención de momentos de High Speed. Y un Momento de High Speed falso, Ficticio, inventado, (no SouHaru, es más una connotación de la mama de Haruka) fabricado para este fic, si lo leen en otro fic de free, ¡entonces se creyeron que era cierto, jue jue, no lo es, lo invente! Bueno pasen y lean.

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 4. Mi Jardín de Mariposas**

El primer mes de Haruka en Tokyo había sido como un tsunami de emociones. Decir que al principio nuestra promesa olímpica estaba algo escéptico con respecto a los pintorescos días que le traería su nueva vida, era poco para lo que había vivido ese joven en aquel primer mes.

Su nueva residencia, en cuestión de una tarde desocupada, ya parecía una tacita de porcelana, bien pulida y acomodada. El tamaño, aunque más practico en comparación con el de la casa de su abuela, era el adecuado. No era un espacio asfixiante, hecho de importancia debido a su carácter libre, y era lo suficientemente menudo para no eternizarlo en el deber que hacer de la limpieza. Era su refugio personalizado. Su castillo. El hecho regocijaba a Haruka. Si aun la ciudad no le brindaba la suficiente seguridad, su nuevo techo lo haría.

Y aunque extrañaría su bañera; como primera medida de higiene, era mejor optar por un departamento con regadera. El vecindario no era tan ruidoso como espero que seria, y tenía cerca muchas tiendas de primera necesidad. No se podía decirse que Makoto viviera muy cerca de él, pero eso estaba bien. Haruka no quería admitirlo, pero aquella conversación con Rin lo había dejado un poco preocupado con respecto a Makoto. Lo último que quería era perturbar a su mejor amigo. Pero él sentía conocerlo mejor. Rin a lo mejor estaba exagerando las cosas, como siempre. Además, no era como si fueran a poder verse mucho; estudiaban en diferentes instituciones, no vivían cerca; e independientemente de lo que fuera a hacer Makoto por las tardes, Haruka debía fajarse de ahora en adelante en el entrenamiento para convertirse en profesional.

Como tenía previsto, cerca de su vivienda había una parada de autobús, y pasaba dicho vehículo que lo dejaba en todo el frente de su institución educativa. La universidad era bastante llamativa, aunque en ciertas partes de su edificación se veían muy sobrias, por lo general te terminabas tropezando con uno que otro proyecto decorativo realizado por los estudiantes de Arte, que dejaban para aportarle una gracia a su plantel. Y aunque Haruka había pensado que su carrera estaría muy apartada del rublo de su menester deportivo; al dirigirse a la piscina de la universidad, abrió su boca de par en par al ver los hermosos murales pintados que decoraban el área. Era hermoso ver como reflejaban color a ciertas partes de la piscina. No había ninguna evidencia de aquellos murales en las fotos de la piscina que había en la página oficial de la institución. Sería una buenísima idea actualizar aquella página, pensaba Haruka.

Las primeras clases habían resultado bastante refrescantes. Los profesores desbordaban una personalidad única. Y aunque no eran lo suficientemente vivarachos para contagiar a Haruka, eran simpáticos, lo que los hacia parcialmente tolerables. El pensum era interesante de por si, por lo que se entretuvo bastante con las primeras lecciones y con el planteamiento de actividades para el semestre en cada materia. La piscina lo había seducido de primera instancia por lo que se sintió a gusto en aquel ambiente. Poco tuvo que hacer para llamar la atención de los entrenadores; con cada brazada que efectuaba Haruka, mas eran las expectativas que crecían a costas de él.

En cuanto a sus compañeros, jamás espero desenvolverse más espontáneamente con sus compañeros de arte que con los de natación. A la semana podía encontrarse cayendo en diferentes círculos de su clase; conocía los nombres de la mayoría de los chicos que estudiaban con el así como todos ellos conocían el de él. Sus compañeros lo veían como una persona peculiar, justo como ellos, y era razón suficiente para darle un trato afable.

En el club también conocían su nombre, mas Haruka difícilmente sabía el nombre de alguno de los que compartían la piscina con él. Aquella aura de cautela que podía sentir de los otros nadadores, no pasó desapercibida. Y aunque no era algo que le importara mucho, los entrenadores lo tenía lo suficientemente ocupado como para no terminar de prestarle la mayor atención. Algo le decía a Haruka que era mejor así. Él estaba allí para entrenar, no para darse mala vibra. Si podía divertirse en clases y tornear su cuerpo mientras pulía su habilidad en el club, entonces la batalla estaba ganada.

Por ahora las cosas se veían demasiado perfectas para él. La primera semana de clases lo habían dejado tan de buen humor, que incluso le contesto la primera llamada que le hizo Rin desde que llego a Tokyo. Este casi no se lo podía creer. No le dijo mucho de su pequeño y sucio secreto que representaba su gozo con respecto a sus estudios, pero si le platico lo riguroso que había sido su entrenamiento no más llegar. Por supuesto que aquello había dejado al pelirrojo en la propia nube nueve. Estaba demasiado feliz y Haruka podía notarlo fácilmente por el tono con el que le hablaba; si, no el de la villana completamente desquiciada de una novela mexicana.

Hubo un momento en donde Haruka, había estado tentado de preguntarle que era de la vida de Yamazaki Sosuke. Bien podría decirle que sentía algo de curiosidad por su estado de salud actual. Si este de casualidad ya habría empezado su rehabilitación; y esto lo preguntaría por mero sentido de la cortesía y nada más. Pero aquello le apretujaba el pecho de una manera equivocada. Era demasiado ruin ocultar su vergüenza con sentimientos baratos. Él no quería saber de Sosuke por mera lastima a su condición. Él quería saber de Sosuke porque realmente le importaba. Para Haruka, aquel chico se había vuelto una persona de estima.

Era gracias a él que estaba en aquel escenario. Su almohada era suave; la poca flora de la ciudad era de un verde casi bonito, ¡Y estaba haciendo lo que el quería! Bien había dicho el imponente muchacho que él ya no tenía que brindarle cuentas a nadie, era cierto. Podía nadar y entretenerse con otras cosas. Era un nuevo ambiente con un tolerable Rin y un Makoto medianamente asequible. Aquella ciudad era el paraíso de rascacielos. ¿Qué se podía hacer en momentos así, entonces? ¿Mandarle una cesta de frutas a Yamazaki? ¿Darle flores, hornearle un pastel? ¿Ser padrino de uno de sus hijos? Como si Yamazaki le fuera a dejar ser padrino de uno de sus hijos…

Si tan solo hubiera tenido las suficientes agallas para haberle preguntado a Rin como se encontraba su más reciente héroe. Pero no las tuvo. Ignoro casi la mitad del testamento que le había dicho Rin, pensando una manera de traer el tema a discutir, pero no lo logro. Rin se despidió y Haruka seguía sin saber cómo le gustaban las tortas a Sosuke. ¿Le gustaran de vainilla, chocolate o Marmoleada? ¿En vez de cesta de frutas una tartaleta de frutas? ¿Crema chantillí, merengue o chocolate?

Esta actitud suya no la iba a tolerar más. La próxima vez que llamara Rin, si o si le preguntaría por Sosuke. Y procuraría obtener su dirección actual a como dé lugar, para así poder saber a dónde tenía que mandarle el cachorro Golden retriever en cesta decorada con globos…

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Después de unas dos semanas, Haruka ya se sentía con la confianza de circular por las calles de Tokyo. Agarro la costumbre de usar su tiempo libre de fin se semana para viajar en metro; dirigiéndose a destinos aleatorios, aprendiendo los nombres de las estaciones y los sitios de referencia. Y luego buscaba maneras de llegar a casa. Al cabo de unos días ya se sentía como todo un citadino. El joven se había vuelto todo un temerario manejándose en aquella ciudad. Claro que no se le podían aplaudir todas sus proezas, ya que una que otra vez terminaba pisando zona roja; y aunque Haruka no era un ignorante sobre el Akasen, procuro guardarse el hallazgo para sí mismo, Makoto se moriría si se enterara que paso por el distrito rojo de Shinjuku.

Pero todos tenemos que aprender de alguna u otra forma. Haruka había aprendido su lección. Ya sabía que por aquel distrito no tenía nada que ver. A lo mejor si se lo terminaba contando a Rin, para que viera que no es el único que disfruta de las emociones fuertes. Aunque no se podría decir que le dio mucha adrenalina haber sido confundido con un cliente de semejante calaña. No fue muy difícil rechazar la oferta de la desinhibida señorita; pero al darse cuenta de donde estaba, el hecho lo desconcertó de tal modo que le costó bastante ubicarse para devolverse por donde vino. Lección aprendida.

Como siempre, Makoto fue el primero en solicitarlo. Él tenía que saber cómo le estaba yendo a su mejor amigo. No quería parecer asfixiante, pero lo que más le consternaba era si Haruka podía ser capaz de relacionarse bien con la gente a su alrededor. Makoto sabía que lo había malcriado con los años. Haruka ha sido un introvertido toda su vida pero ciertamente su amigo lo condiciono más de la cuenta. No estaba de más decir que se sentía responsable.

Una vez que se quedó hablando con Rin por teléfono, este se había burlando de una supuesta telepatía que existía entre él y Haru; y aunque no lo quería admitir, se fue dando cuenta como permitía que Haruka se quedara callado y el interpretaba por su cuenta los sentimiento de su amigo. No era normal, y el tono áspero de Rin había herido a Makoto. ¿Realmente le estaría haciendo un mal a Haruka?

Ahora la condición era diferente. Su plan había sido aprovechar su nuevo sueño para alejarse por su cuenta, pero la eterna preocupación lo dejaba intranquilo. Makoto sentía que había esperado que Haru tomara su siesta de las dos de la tarde, para ir a quitarle en secreto las rueditas de su triciclo. Aquello lo hacía sentir como un padre ruin que quería enseñarle a su pequeño a manejar bicicleta a la fuerza. Haruka al principio estaba desconcertado, pero únicamente porque todavía se sentía perdido en sus dudas. Después de que mágicamente hiciera su mente, Haruka era el que buscaba maneras de alzar el vuelo ahora. Y Makoto finalmente sentía como todo iba cayendo en su lugar. Por supuesto, jamás espero que Haruka terminara yéndose a Tokyo también, aunque no era como si el hecho no lo hubiera alegrado de sobre manera.

No estaban ni muy lejos ni muy cerca. Si Haruka lo llegase a necesitar, el estaría allí para apoyarlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Finalmente se pusieron de acuerdo para reunirse en una cafetería. A pesar de que Makoto busco la manera de pasarle la dirección del café lo más precisa que se pudiera, se encontró con las sorpresa de que Haruka, con solo una referencia, ya sabía exactamente donde se iban a reunir. Makoto empezaba a ver a su amigo con otra luz. Si no se había dado cuenta ya, ahora lo estaba haciendo, que Haruka estaba madurando.

Haruka se alisto bien temprano para verse con su inmaculado amigo. Conociendo la zona, Haruka aprovecharía para comprar unos materiales que necesitaba para un proyecto que debía entregar la semana siguiente. Pero los compraría después de verse con Makoto, o tal vez él querría acompañarlo. De una u otra forma debía hacer aquella diligencia. Como era normal apreciar el populacho que se veía en las calles un fin de semana; y como aún tenía tiempo, antes de dirigirse a la cafetería, Haruka fue a echarle un ojo a la avenida donde se encontraban la librería y la ferretería donde compraría sus materiales.

Y como en aquellas escenas de cámara lenta de las películas. Justo en ese momento donde se cruzaban con el asesino o cuando el único personaje que valía la pena de la película hacia algo realmente genial. Ahí estaba el actor joven y bello del momento. Sin importar mucho su habilidad actoral, solo sabias que era bello y tenía una voz ardiente. Por supuesto, solo veías la película porque como en todas sus otras filmaciones, sabias que iba a haber una escena donde se quitaba la camisa. Pues exactamente ese era el estigma de la escena.

Saliendo justamente de la ferretería, estaba el galán de los ojos turquesa. Vestía una Chemise blanca dos tallas más pequeña que la que debería usar, con un isotipo verde a su izquierda, claramente cargaba una Lacoste el muy maldito. Pantalones ceñidos color arena y unos zapatos deportivos azul marino con blanco, con un diseño más de paseo que de deporte. Salía despacio por la puerta del negocio; con la vista fijada en su compra, revisando la bolsa minuciosamente antes de poder exiliarse de la tienda en su totalidad.

Los dos jóvenes estaban parados frente a frente a una distancia de al menos diez pasos. Aquella figurilla impregnada de grandeza había fulminado a Haruka por entero. Había quedado petrificado una vez más. No podía sentir que el oxígeno le llegaba al cerebro. Aunque estaba consiente, su cabeza no era capaz de mandarle órdenes a su cuerpo; simplemente era incapaz de moverse. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, glaseados, vidriosos, al haber olvidado la acción de pestañar.

Como si de un trance se tratara, observaba cada movimiento que llegaba a hacer el mayor. Sus manos moviéndose, inspeccionando aquel paquete; como este subía ahora la cara para estar frente a frente, pero Sosuke no parecía percatarse de su presencia; sus ojos veían hacia el frente, o esa era la alusión que daba. Tal vez estaba viendo por encima del rango de visión de Haruka; posando su mirada por encima de las cabezas de la muchedumbre que pasaba. Estaba claro que su mente estaba en otro lugar; a lo mejor dándose una nota mental, pensando en algún sitio al que debía ir. Sin idea alguna de que estaba siendo monitoreado por el excéntrico Nanase Haruka.

La pared imaginaria que se encontraba delante del Joven de mares como ojos se empañaba con su pesada respiración. De algún modo esperando a ser abordado en cualquier momento. Dando un poco más de espectáculo, el joven fornido subió su cara aún más, visualizando la nada que le brindaba el panorama del cielo azul, el sujeto no tenía ni idea de lo apuesto que se veía siendo bañado por los rayos del sol, y para rematar se daba el lujo de esbozar una cálida sonrisa. Cualquiera diría que estaba haciendo un comercial de una refrescante colonia masculina nueva; más el apuesto modelo lo único que estaba pensando era que por fin estaba soleado, ya que tenía días lloviendo en Tokyo y Sosuke necesitaba con urgencia secar aquella ropa delicada que no podía meter en la secadora. Una camisa cara sin pelusas era una camisa contenta.

Finalmente la escena termino. Sosuke se giró a un lado y se marchó con paso enérgico. Sin decir nada o percatarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir, Haruka movió su rostro como si fuera un girasol, siguiendo el sol que representaba Yamazaki Sosuke. Su cara se mantenía inexpresiva, sin saber lo que había ocurrido, el aún se encontraba somnoliento, aun creyendo que todo aquello había sido un espejismo. No fue sino hasta que Sosuke desapareció entre la gente. Que Haruka finalmente despertó de aquel hipnotismo al cual fue sometido. Haruka entrecerró sus ojos nuevamente mientras fruncía el ceño ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Si ese realmente no fue un espejismo, y era cierto que acababa de ver a Yamazaki ¿Entonces, por qué rayos no fue a hablarle? ¿Acaso estaba esperando que Sosuke se le acercara? Esa no podía ser la cuestión, ya que difícilmente Haruka pudo procesar si quiera la moción de respirar; la verdad no había pensado en nada, ni siquiera plantearse por la cabeza esperar a que su ex enemigo lo notara primero para acercársele. Acaba de dejar pasar una perfecta oportunidad para acceder a un dialogo con la persona con la que el más necesitaba entrevistarse.

Sin perder más tiempo en aquellas cavilaciones inútiles, el joven nadador se lanzó en la dirección en donde había perdido de vista a su objetivo. Haruka se encontraba corriendo, y después de un considerable trecho, estaba claro. Era inútil, había perdido a Yamazaki.

Haruka se maldijo mentalmente. Si hubiera una manera de reprenderse a sí mismo entonces lo habría hecho. Y privarse de entrar a una piscina estaba fuera de discusión debido a su promesa con el hombre en cuestión. ¿Pero en que rayos estaba pensando? Dejando ir a Sosuke. En ese momento podía haber hecho lo que quería hacer con él. Sin tener que buscar algún intermediario que le hiciera la segunda. Sin tener que inventar excusas tontas para sacarle a Rin información. Y lo había desaprovechado.

Mientras Haruka se martirizaba pensando que nunca tendría otra oportunidad como aquella; otro pensamiento nado salvajemente hasta el, dejando el asunto anterior en segundo plano. ¿Qué hacia Yamazaki en Tokyo? ¿Estaban viviendo en la misma ciudad o solo estaba de paso? Él sabía que Sosuke había estudiado casi toda la secundaria en Tokyo; mas nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que el chico volviera. No era como si diera por hecho que Yamazaki consideraba aquella ciudad como su medio más cómodo o el más conveniente para él, si Sosuke había considerado a Tokyo como su actual pedestal, Haruka se venía enterando era ahora. Si es que realmente eran así las cosas. Todo era hipotético.

Su cabeza hacia corto circuito pensando en las diferentes posibilidades. Salía humo de sus orejas mientras cargaba una mirada consternada y su boca se torcía en un lastimero puchero. No fue sino hasta que empezó a sonar su adorno de árbol navideño, su celular, que aborto la aplicación de autodestrucción que había accionado dentro de su cabeza. Era el representante del muchacho. Haruka no se había percatado que había dejado a Makoto esperando en la cafetería desde hacía casi cuarenta minutos. El joven menor ni siquiera se acordaba que tenía que verse con su amigo. Y con tal retardo, Makoto pensaba que algo le había ocurrido a Haruka. Sin más que hacer en cuanto al predicamento que representaba Yamazaki, Haruka se fue finalmente a encontrarse con su santo amigo.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Desde la vidriera del cafetín, Makoto divisaba la llegada de Haruka. El sobrio joven abrió la puerta haciendo sonar una campanilla; ojos inexpresivos buscaban el patrón de su amigo en el establecimiento y este subía su mano para felicitarle la tarea. Haruka se acercó hasta la mesa y se percató de dos vasitos desechables en donde solía haber café, su amigo se había quedado esperándolo un rato largo.

"¿Por qué tomas tanto café?" le reprocho el menor

Makoto tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentía que no veía a Haruka desde hace años. Le hizo una seña para que se sentara y mientras pestañaba inocentemente le dijo "Me alegra de que te preocupes por mi Haru, pero esos no son míos; veras, mi mejor amigo me dejo esperándolo más de media hora, y como pensé que tal vez le había pasado algo, salí del local para llamarlo y preguntarle qué le había sucedido. Y justo después de que se reportó conmigo, volví a entrar al establecimiento; dándome cuenta que ya no tenía mesa donde sentarme, espere pacientemente a que se desocupara otra, y cuando llegue a sentarme al fin, mi amigo llego y me llamo un adicto al café." Pelo sus hermosos dientes y le paso un menú a Haruka.

"La historia es tan hermosa que voy a esperar a que le saquen el DVD" Haruka tomo el menú y pretendió a revisarlo seriamente.

Conteniendo la risa, Makoto también ojeo el menú que ya se había leído unas veinte veces "Después te paso el torrent. Pero el que hace de Makoto es pésimo actor."

Haruka dejando de fingir tener hambre, subió su cara para ver directamente a su amigo y con ojos lastimeros le dijo "Perdón por llegar tarde."

"¡Pero qué dices, Haru! Tampoco es para tanto, ni que me hubieras dejado plantado. Yo quiero un croissant de jamón y queso y un jugo de naranja ¿y tú?"

"Aun así lo lamento. No tengo mucha hambre que digamos." Aparto el menú y se quedó viendo un punto en el infinito.

"Haru, al menos tomate un jugo o algo. Tienes la cara colorada. ¿Corriste hasta acá?" zafiros se contrajeron, llevo ambos manos a su cara. La sensación era cálida.

"No…bueno no ahorita… ¿Enserio?, ¿se nota mucho?" Debió haber sido la carrera que se hecho buscando a Yamazaki porque después de que lo perdió de vista y Makoto lo llamo, él se había ido era caminando hasta el cafetín, que no estaba muy lejos.

"Bastante, estas rojo, sino te falta el aliento debe ser por el entrenamiento. Además hoy el sol esta verraco. Pide un agua mineral aunque sea." Haruka se frotaba las mejillas con la parte de atrás de las manos y con ojos algo empañados.

"Si…eso Hare."

Las antenas de Makoto tintineaban. Algo no estaba bien. Le hizo una seña a la camarera y pidió su orden junto con el agua mineral para Haruka. Coloco sus brazos en la mesa y entrelazo sus manos. Iba a entrar en su modo preocupado y atosigante. Rin lo llamaba el modo 'Makoto tiene ganas de joder' y Haruka pensaba que le quedaba perfecto el nombre, aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de Makoto. Su amigo era un ángel, un sol, un amor de persona, pero vaya que era fastidioso. Lástima que el pequeño nadador de estilo libre estaba demasiado distraído con sus acalorados cachetes. No tenía ni idea de que pronto estaría amarrado a una conversación comprometida. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta del ambiente que habían creado sus respuestas vagas, tal vez podría haber evitado todo esto, pero ya era muy tarde.

"Haru, si aquella maratón que hiciste no fue para llegar a tiempo a nuestro encuentro ¿entonces por qué fue? ¿Por qué estabas corriendo?" Haruka había caído en las redes de su amigo y era ahora que su cuerpo accionaba las alarmas de peligro. Que poco confiables.

"No fue nada en particular. No pienses en eso." No estaba en sus planes contarle a Makoto lo que le había pasado hace unos momentos. El todavía ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había pasado.

Makoto entrecerraba los ojos en son de sospecha al ver como Haruka evitaba contacto visual alguno "No, si, no debe haber sido nada importante. Solo tenía curiosidad. Es todo." los ojos de Haruka se mantenían deslucidos, no quería transmitir nada y lo lograba fácilmente.

"Es como dices. No tiene importancia." Haruka ya había abandonado el teatrito. Esperaba estar mercándole la raya bien clara a su amigo.

"Y como no tiene importancia-…" queriendo escarbar más en la paciencia de su amigo, este lo interrumpió severamente: "Makoto."

"Solo digo que-…"

"Makoto." Advirtió nuevamente el menor.

"Haru." Lo imito en broma.

Haruka se inclinó en la mesa para quedar más cerca de su amigo "Déjalo ¿quieres?" le imploro mientras trataba de hacer la cara más lamentable que podía.

El mayor también se inclinó para quedar a meros centímetros de Haruka. Venciendo el técnico superior de cara triste, Makoto hizo valer su título de licenciado en ojos de cachorro "¿Qué te cuesta decírmelo?"

Haruka termino de caer por entero en la mesa, en 'posición de descanso'. ¡Al diablo todo! ¡Estúpido Makoto y sus estúpidos ojos de cachorro!

"Debiste haberte interpretado a ti mismo en la película…"

Makoto volvió a mostrarle esa sonrisa sin malicia de marca registrada "No necesito un Oscar, solo quiero que mi amigo me tenga confianza."

Haruka subió la cabeza para fulminarlo con la vista. Ya Makoto había usado la palabra "confianza". ¡Que paquete! Makoto sabía cómo taladrar su psiquis. Estaba hecho un manipulador de primera. Y no solo Makoto. Haruka se sentía rodeado de manipuladores. "Makoto, Rin, Yamazaki…" pero haber puesto en la lista a Sosuke lo hizo sentir culpable. Sentía como su pecho se engarruñaba y a su vez algo revoloteaba en su estómago.

'…a ti te gusta nadar, y a pesar de que no te llenan las competencias, hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer aparte.'

¿Y qué si le habían gustado esas palabras? Si él se había dejado mover por ellas, era su problema. Yamazaki no era como Rin, no era egoísta, ni se rebajaba ante él. Y no era como Makoto tampoco, no buscaba ser delicado, era más bien rustico y directo. Él era diferente. A lo mejor si había sido manipulado por él, pero eso no quitaba que le habían gustado los resultados. Después de todo, Haruka aún se sentía con ganas de agradecérselo.

"Vi a Yamazaki en la calla. Antes de que me diera cuenta, lo había perdido de vista."

Ya Haruka esperaba la segunda faceta de los interrogatorios de Makoto. Cuando intentaba meterse en su mente, buscándole explicaciones psicológicas de su comportamiento. Vendrían una por una las preguntas incomodas. '¿Cómo lo perdiste de vista?, ¿Querías hablar con él?, ¿Por eso corriste?, ¿Te sorprendió mucho verlo?, ¿Todavía no se llevan bien?, ¿Fue por eso que corriste, porque no querías verlo?'

Lo último que se esperaba Haruka, era que Makoto le dijera…

"Así que viste a Yamazaki. Qué raro que lo hallas visto en sábado, debe estar de permiso en el trabajo."

Haruka se había quedado anonadado. Algo dentro de su estómago lo quería hacer jadear. Inútilmente, trataba de ocultar la sorpresa de su cara. Si en ese instante no hubiera llegado la camarera con el desayuno de Makoto, este habría disfrutado de sobre manera el poema que representaba la cara de su amigo en ese momento.

Makoto no solo sabía que Sosuke vivía en Tokyo sino que además ¿conocía el horario laboral del muchacho de aquél imponente estirpe? ¡Cómo era posible!

Aun algo estremecido, Haruka trato de sonar lo menos afectado posible "¿Yamazaki está viviendo aquí?"

"sí." Respondió su amigo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, para después pegarle un mordisco a su croissant.

"¿Cómo lo sabias?" Ahora era Haruka quien dirigía el interrogatorio.

"Rin me lo dijo." Makoto al parecer iba a continuar con su respuesta pero Haruka se le adelanto.

"¿Por qué?."

Todo se le venía encima al joven nadador. Una cosa era que Rin se reservara esa información, ya que era el mejor amigo de Sosuke, y a fin de cuentas Haruka no tenía nada que ver con él. ¡¿Pero Makoto?! ¡Si Hauka no tenía que ver con Yamazaki, mucho menos Makoto! ¿Por qué sabia más de Sosuke que él?...

Sin querer atragantarse dijo despacio "A eso iba. En los últimos meses de clases, yo le había dicho a Rin que me iba a estudiar a Tokyo y él me dijo 'Sosuke también se devuelve para allá' y así fue como me entere. Yamazaki quería estudiar aquí porque ya está acostumbrado al ambiente de Tokyo y de paso que aquí tenía su médico particular. Así fue como me dijo Rin."

Toda esa información eran como 'paños fríos' para la curiosidad que sentía Haruka por Sosuke. Y como simplemente era un 'paño frio', eran refrescantes por un momento, pero de nuevo sentía aquel calor, aquel agravio, que necesitaba algo que le diera una solución con resultados prolongados; en sí, necesitaba oír más del muchacho.

"¿Cómo es que sabes de su trabajo?" preguntaba ya mecánicamente, controlando sus facciones, tratando de no verse sospechoso delante de Makoto. Sin embargo algo dentro de su cuerpo revoloteaba sin cesar.

"Él me lo dijo." El tono jovial de Makoto movía cosas en el estómago de Haruka. ¿Cómo era que decía aquello tan tranquilo?

¿Qu-…qué él te lo dijo?" el tartamudeo había pasado desapercibido, Haruka disimuladamente mordía su labio, debía mantener la compostura.

"La verdad es que fue Yamazaki el que me ayudo como guía estos días. Yo pase las primeras semanas un poco perdido, ya sabes las paradas de metro y los distritos…y esa semana del seminario, Rin le pidió a Sosuke que me enseñara los alrededores…y pues así supe lo de su trabajo. Cuando tenía días libres se reunía conmigo."

Haruka no sabía que sentir. Por un lado, estaba confundido y sorprendido de que Yamazaki se prestara para tal servicio; y por otro lado se sentía dolido ¿Cómo todo aquello había pasado bajo sus narices? ¿Por qué Makoto no le había dicho nada, o Rin? ¿Por qué era el único excluido? Por qué, cuando era él el que llevaba semanas chamuscándose la cabeza pensando qué había sido de la vida de aquel sujeto.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" no queriendo sonar patético, opto por el tono frio y despectivo.

Y Makoto que no esperaba aquel regaño, se quedo sujetando su pan francés a mitad de camino de su boca mientras la tenía abierta. Makoto lo veía como si estuviera loco. ¿por qué razón había sido reñido?

"¿lo siento? Pero Haru, yo pensé que Rin te lo había dicho…" eso enfureció mas al nadador de estilo libre. Rin nunca le comentaba las cosas importantes, según Haruka. "…o que como ustedes vivían hablando por el skype yo pensé que Rin se lo había pedido a Yamazaki mientras tú estabas presente. Hasta llegue a pensar que había sido tu idea." El pobre Makoto no tenía la culpa.

"No sabía nada." Haruka recostó su rostro sobre su mano y volvió a fijar su vista al infinito, ahora jugaría el indiferente hasta que Makoto le hablara de otra cosa.

Pero Makoto no se iba a quedar con eso y nada más. ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos dos?

"¿Tuviste un problema con Yamazaki?" modo 'Makoto tiene ganas de joder' activado.

Su estómago hacía de las suyas. Otra vez esa sensación. Haruka reviro los ojos y le dijo un cortante "No."

"¿Quieres hablar al respecto?"

Oh no, no otra vez, esto solo iba a terminar con Makoto volviendo a decir la palabra "confianza". Aunque fuera un insulto, el agua mineral que le habían traído no le daba la suficiente estamina como para batallar verbalmente con Makoto. Lo mejor era darle lo que quería, pero eso sí, si le iba a decir la verdad, le daría la versión menos comprometedora para Haruka.

"Yamazaki me hizo un favor. Las circunstancias me han impedido agradecérselo apropiadamente. Es todo."

Y a juzgar por la sonrisa cálida que le brindo su amigo, estaba claro que Haruka había logrado calmar a Makoto. Este se encontraba satisfecho con su honestidad. Aparte que había pensado que se trataba de algo más grabe. Era bueno ver que su mejor amigo estaba en paz con el mejor amigo de Rin.

"Si quieres, podemos ir a ver si todavía está por aquí."

"No hace falta, a lo mejor ya se fue." Por una razón lo había perdido en la muchedumbre. A lo mejor Sosuke estaba lo más alejado posible de ese lugar. Aunque no sabía si estar enojado o aliviado por el asunto.

"Lo llamare y le preguntare." Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron como platos con tal anuncio ¡¿Makoto tenía su número?! Aunque claro que lo debía tener, sí estuvieron en contacto las pasadas semanas, era obvio que tuviera su número telefónico. ¡Más importante ahora, Makoto estaba a punto de repicarle al inigualable e irrepetible Yamazaki Sosuke! Haruka se levantó de sopetón de su asiento y le arrebato el celular de las manos a su amigo. La notoria sorpresa en la cara de Makoto alarmaba al menor. ¿Ahora que le iba a decir?

Haruka cobro algo de determinación y le dijo en su habitual tono plano "Debió haberse ido a su trabajo. No lo molestemos. Yo lo llamare después." Makoto solo atinó a decirle un incómodo 'ok'. Volviendo a tener el control, Haruka volvió a sentarse dejando salir aquel aliento que había contenido hacia unos momentos.

"¿Haru?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿me devuelves mi cel?"

"…Claro."

"Gracias. ¿Nos vamos?"

"Si, vamos."

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

La semana siguiente corrió sin que Haruka tuviera intenciones de llamar a un tal Yamazaki Sosuke. En primer lugar debía haberle pedido el número de teléfono a Rin ya que le había hecho entender a Makoto que ya lo tenía. Ni una cosa ni la otra. Después de aquella platica que había tenido el joven prodigio con su amigo, había tomado una decisión; el cesaría en su búsqueda de información acerca de la vida de su ex enemigo. Ya no tenía caso. Básicamente a él no le correspondía seguirle la pista. El mundo se lo hizo saber.

No era coincidencia que en ningún momento durante el tiempo que él estuvo en Australia, Rin no le halla mencionado algo referente a Sosuke. Makoto tampoco le menciono nada. Y aunque no hubo ni un solo día en donde Sosuke no se reportara con Rin; nunca fue revelado ningún dato de interés del joven en cuestión. Y aquella vez que lo vio en la calle, su cuerpo no le respondía, Sosuke tampoco hizo ademan de notar que estaba allí ¿coincidencia? Haruka lo dudaba mucho. Todo dialogo, acción y circunstancia parecían haberse colocados de manera minuciosa. Estaba demasiado claro. Era una señal. El debió haberse percatado antes. Aun si forzaba las cosas, el resultado era el mismo. Él no debía interponerse en el destino de Yamazaki Sosuke; el simplemente debía seguir el suyo propio.

En primer lugar, Haruka era el que se sentía agradecido con Sosuke, pero este en ningún momento le dio a entender que esperara alguna gratitud. Una que otra vez Sosuke le dirigía la palabra durante esas video llamadas con Rin, pero nada había sido fuera de lo común. Su tono al hablarle siempre fue ordinario. Era como si aquella conversación que habían tenido, sobre su futuro, nunca hubiera existido o por lo menos eso era lo que él entendía.

A lo mejor eso era lo que tenía que entender. Realmente Sosuke lo había ayudado a escoger su camino. Pero eso era todo. En ningún momento se pensó que Sosuke formaría algo más que un simple fragmento en los cientos de ellos que conformaban la línea espacial de la vida de Haruka. Él también había sido algo así para Sosuke, él lo había superado y continuaría con su vida, una vida sin Nanase Haruka a su alrededor. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer nuestro nadador genio, era dedicarse a pulir ese camino que escogió gracias a la ayuda de Sosuke, para así poder dirigirse a un futuro brillante.

Pero a pesar de que había aceptado el hecho, aun se sentía desconcertado por él. ¿Por qué no podía ser capaz de tratar al varonil joven de ojos turquesa? ¿Quién había decidido que no estaba en los planes, que ellos no se juntaran de alguna forma? ¿Quién había cerrado el capítulo? Era tan extraño para Haruka pensar que de buenas a primeras ya aquel muchacho no tenía nada que ver con él. Después de haber compartido aquellas miradas de rivalidad; de haber intercambiado datos y consejos que escuchaban de sus respetivos entrenadores para mejorar su técnica; que en agradecimiento por encontrar sus llaves, lo invito a comer croquetas de su madre y ese idiota rechazo la comida que el mismo preparo. Sosuke aclaro sus dudas y lo ayudo a hacer aquel paso importante de su vida. Tantas cosas habían pasado entre ellos y ¿Así terminaba todo?

"Nanase, el entrenador Fujisaki quiere hablarte." Le dijo uno de los rostros sin nombre que nadaba en 'su' piscina también.

"Voy. Gracias." Haruka salió de la piscina, sacudiendo su cabello característicamente, de aquel modo pretencioso en el que solía hacerlo.

Sentado en las bancas que estaban a un lado de la piscina, se encontraba un hombre de mirada férrea y poco amistosa. Con lo poco que llevaba Haruka en el club, ya sabía que era el entrenador más estricto del lugar. No había un solo día en el que no riñera a alguien, y el rebelde nadador de estilo libre solo esperaba pacientemente a ser el siguiente. Sorpresivamente aquel momento nunca llegaba ¿sería esta vez la excepción?

"Entrenador. Estoy aquí."

El tosco hombre fulmino con la mirada a Haruka. Si de intimidación se trataba, Haruka no era ni seria nunca una de sus víctimas predilectas. Y extrañamente eso le gustaba del joven.

"Nanase, tengo información de interés para ti"

Los ojos de Haruka entrevieron una pequeña chispa. ¿Será lo que él creía que era?

El señor le sonrió socarronamente. Ambos lo sabían. "Un mes. Prepárate muchacho. Dentro de un mes se abrirá una puerta. Necesitas causar una buena impresión."

"Una competencia." Afirmo Haruka "¿Tengo que ganar?" Aquel tono arrogante que uso, no pasó desapercibido.

"Quiero ver de que estas hecho muchacho. Si destacas…" Y esto era lo único que le interesaba a nuestro prodigio.

"¿Solo debo ganar para que me den la beca?" soltó con aquel timbre de voz tan plano como el de una pared.

El hombre mayor no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. ¡Ese joven no se estaba cayendo a cobas!

"Nanase, ¿por qué si teniendo la oportunidad de estudiar en otras instituciones, elegiste venir aquí? No pareces un fanfarrón." A Haruka no le importaba parecer uno. Él no estaba haciendo aquello para demostrar o echarle algo en cara a alguien. Estudiaba ahí simplemente porque había una carrera que le gustaba, pero nadie tenía porque saberlo.

Haruka no le respondió nada, pero la pregunta se volvió retorica al instante así que no importaba mucho.

"Ya te puedes ir." Lo despacho.

Haruka se despidió del hombre con una reverencia y volvió a la práctica, con ahora verdadero entusiasmo inyectado. Su estómago no dejaba de hacer estragos.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Tocaba día sábado y era el último que le quedaba a aquel exitoso primer mes en Tokyo. Haruka no podía estas más complacido. Había sido lo indicado venir a esa ciudad. Podía proveer que le esperaban días armoniosos. La verdad era que no esperaba aquella respuesta tan positiva de su persona. Pensar que su día a día tenía cierta emoción. Haruka ya se consideraba malcriado por Tokyo. Y otro hecho curioso es que desde el primer día que piso la ciudad, su estómago no ha dejado el ajetreo.

Aquello hizo recordar a Haruka, que hace mucho tiempo atrás, su madre tuvo un capricho.

Su progenitora era una mujer curiosa. La búsqueda del entretenimiento la movía. No podía estar tranquila si no hacía algo. Los pasatiempos que tenía la mantenían entretenida, tenía muchos, para no aburrirse de alguno demasiado. Ella solía leer en particular una revista suntuosa para mujeres que una que otra vez traían adorables curiosidades; historias, recetas, ejercicios…siempre había algo que despertaba el interés de su madre. Haruka podía recordar claramente un artículo en particular. Aquel artículo había hecho pelear a su madre y a su abuela toda la semana. Algo bastante problemático considerando lo tonta que fue la razón.

El artículo hablaba de lo refrescante que podía ser para el alma tener un hermoso jardín. Y no cualquier jardín. No. 'Cualquier ser humano sentiría el buen vivir ¡si tenía un jardín de mariposas!' ¡Exacto! ¡Había una terminación para ello, ese tipo de jardín, creado por hombres, en realidad existían! Aquel alusivo artículo estaba escrito de una manera tan estrafalaria. Era el colmo del ridículo. Explicaba detalladamente como fabricar aquella ociosidad. Y así lo llamó su abuela, a aquel jardín, "una ociosidad'. Fue tremendo el arrebato que tuvo la madre de Haruka en fabricar uno. Ella simplemente tenía que tener un 'jardín de mariposas'.

Cuando su madre llegaba del trabajo de medio tiempo en el supermercado se ponía a investigar las clases de mariposas más comunes que se deban en su área. Dibujó un plano estructural de como quería que quedara el jardín en sí.

Investigo y planto las "plantas huésped" que ingerían las orugas (larvas) de las mariposas locales. Cuanta pelea dio su abuela para que no plantara aquellas condenadas matas.

Luego procedió con las plantas néctar elegidas con respecto a las susodichas mariposas de su localidad; después de plantarlas se fue a hacer un plano secundario, agregándole mas plantas que plantar, con mero objetivo decorativo claro; piedras decorativas, hasta una fuente artificial, que por supuesto solo entraba como plan a largo plazo. Y el último paso a proceder, según aquel rosado artículo, y esto sí que le daba risa a su abuela, era "Ahora disfrute de su jardín observando la actividad de las mariposas. Sienta la frescura de la vida."

Acabada la obra, ya no había más ilusión. Su madre había perdido el interés de aquel jardín en cuanto puso la última piedrita decorativa en él. No se tomó la molestia si quiera de ver si funcionaba aunque Haruka si fue testigo de muchas mariposas que vinieron a visitar aquel jardín de ese día en adelante. Y como la dueña del jardín no se ocupó más de este, pereció. Después de unos meses fue cuando su madre recordó su adorado jardín. "¿Dónde están las mariposas?, ¿A dónde se fue mi jardín de mariposas?"

Su abuela le respondió "Yo sé a dónde se fue…" pero en ese momento a Haruka se le pidió salir mientras 'los adultos discutían'.

Aquello lo sentía en carne propia. Ese mes había traído muchas mariposas a vivir en el estómago de Haruka. Era una sensación peculiar, pero tenía su encanto.

Haruka se dirigía a la panadería que quedaba cerca de su casa. No iba saltando de la felicidad pero ciertamente no había nada que hiciera aquel mes menos perfecto. Quería ir a comprar un postre frio o algo para celebrar; Makoto le había dicho que era mejor comprar una torta entera, pero él no podía acabarse una torta entera ni siquiera con la ayuda de Makoto, por lo menos ya no; si iba a ser profesional tenía que ser cuidadoso con la dieta, lo mejor sería buscar pronto un nutricionista.

Casi llegando a la panadería, Haruka no quería pasar a través de los carros estacionados así que cruzo por los puestos donde paqueaban las motos, ya que no había ninguna estacionada, pero como andaba tan distraído como siempre, no se percató que le llegaba desde atrás un motorizado.

El conductor ni corto ni perezoso evito a Haruka y se estaciono de medio ganchete a un lado del joven de ojos azules. La cercanía del vehículo asusto un poco Haruka, pero el susto le duro poco, estaba algo enojado con aquel motorizado; él sabía que estaba atravesado, pero lo que hizo fue peligroso, pudo haberse impactado con él. Haruka iba a dejar pasar el agravio y entrar a la panadería, pero lo que no sabía, era que el que le estaba jugando quiquirigüiqui era el galante y varonil dueño de aquella moto.

"A ver si despiertas de una vez, Nanase"

Cientos de engendros voladores empezaron a revolotear en su estómago. Aquella imponente voz que buscaba escarmentar había alborotado a aquellos animales nuevamente. Queriendo evitar que aquella nueva aparición no fuera otro espejismo, Haruka se giró rápidamente para encontrarse a aquel individuo que supuestamente ya no tenía nada que ver con él. Aún seguía en la moto, pero se acaba de quitar el casco; aquellos ojos turquesa severos y la boca torcida. Haruka no esperaba volver a ver aquella amargura tan característica del rustico muchacho. No se parecía en nada a la cara serena que tenía el otro día, pero tal vez solo se debía a él. Él siempre hacia que Sosuke pusiera esa cara…

"Yamazaki." Decía su nombre como para romper aquel hechizo que los mantenía en diferentes dimensiones.

Sosuke soltó un bufido, aun molesto. "Préstale más atención a tu alrededor, Nanase. Hubiera sido otro y te arrolla."

Cuando actuaba de mala sangre, Haruka solo quería repelerlo "Tú eres el único que intento arrollarme hace un rato. Nadie se hubiera metido en el parqueadero viendo que había una persona atravesada." Sosuke sonrió de medio lado y reviro los ojos, Haruka acaba de admitir que estaba atravesado.

"Error. Escúchame cuidadosamente Niño provinciano. Estamos en Tokyo, aquí nadie se percate si alguien está o no atravesado, no hay consideraciones, simplemente pasan." Había comenzado su discurso de manera humorística pero término oscureciéndolo justo al final. Con una voz apagada le reprocho "¿Qué tal si te llegara a pasar algo? Tienes que tener cuidado y cuidar tu cuerpo."

Aunque su preocupación por él había movido algo en Haruka, él sabía que eran solo sentimientos de cortesía dicho de dientes para afuera. Incluso recalco que debía cuidarse para no lesionarse. No valía la pena tener en tan gran estima aquellas palabras.

"Seré más cuidadoso. Adiós" Haruka evito verlo a la cara y busco maneras de entrar a la panadería.

Sosuke se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Haruka llegaba a la puerta. El chico bajo de la moto y se adentró también al local justo detrás de Haruka. Este, sintiendo al más alto a su lado, hecho su vista al lado contrario, Sosuke en respuesta hecho un bufido con enojo fingido pero sonreía por lo bajo.

A Haruka se le habían quitado las ganas de comprar el postre delante de Sosuke. Por nada del mundo quería oír sus críticas. Si ya le había atacado con las normas citadinas, no tardaría la platicarle del 'manual alimenticio reglamentario de todo nadador profesional'…

Sin darse cuenta, Sosuke se había separado de él y estaba del otro lado de la panadería hablando muy entusiasmado con un señor mayor que parecía ser el gerente, a lo mejor lo conocía de tiempo. Extrañamente agraviado por no ser más el centro de atención, Haruka se dispuso a ver de nuevo la bandeja de postres. No había nada que le llamara la atención así que pidió un paquete de pan de sándwich integral y se dispuso a irse.

Ya llegando a la puerta escucho el llamado, aquella potente voz le bajaba las defensas ¿ahora que será lo que quería?

"Nanase, espérate un segundo." Le decía mientras trataba de dominarlo con una seña gestual.

Desde el otro lado se acercaba aquel señor con el que Sosuke estaba hablando hace un rato "Aquí esta. Una hermosa tartaleta de frutas"

"Gracias señor Sawada" decía todo dócil el alto muchacho. Y le dijo en un tono más bajo "Yo se la pago mañana."

"¿Sosuke, Cómo te voy a estar cobrando a ti?"

Ojos severos, pero muchos menos severos que los que le dedicaba al pequeño nadador "No me venga con eso ahora. Si le pregunte si tenía una tartaleta era porque expresamente yo se la iba a pagar"

"Vamos a hacer una cosa. Tú le dices a tu padre que me venga a visitar entre estos días y le dices que traiga el Okonomiyaki que hace tu madre. Así estaremos parejos."

"Ya veremos. Si no, le traigo su dinero mañana" le dijo con picardía.

"Aquí no vayas a traer dinero, Sosuke"

"No prometo nada."

Sosuke se dio media vuelta y en pasos largos llego hasta Haruka. Le dio la caja con la tarta de frutas y le abrió la puerta.

"¿Por qué-…" Sosuke le reviro los ojos

"¿Con que manos vas a abrir la puerta?" Sosuke sabía que no era eso, pero le gustaba fastidiar.

Haruka oscureció su semblante, no entendía la situación "¿Por qué me das esto?"

"Termina de pasar, Nanase, parezco el novio abriéndole la puerta a su novia." Le dijo en un tono frio pero por dentro estaba gozando un puyero.

Haruka se dispuso a pasar y Sosuke salió detrás de él. Haruka iba a agarrar a su casa y pensaba que Sosuke le iba a terminar de responder pero solo vio como este se volvía a montar en su moto. Haruka molesto, se acercó a él para exigirle una respuesta.

"¿No me vas a decir por fin?" cara estoica e inexpresiva como siempre.

"¿Decirte qué, Nanase?" aun quería joder.

Haruka no le dijo nada, solo seguía viéndolo con ojos deslucidos. Sosuke lo veía lastimeramente impaciente y eso le gustaba. Finalmente ya era hora de irse. El Había venido simplemente a hacer un encargo en la panadería por parte de su jefe y ya tenía que volver al trabajo.

Le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado mientras fruncía el entrecejo "Es mi regalo de bienvenida. Pero no te lo comas tu solo; no tiene tanta manteca y es pequeña pero aun así debes procurar lo que comes." Él lo dice y él se la da. Poniendo una expresión más cálida esta vez, le termina diciendo "Bienvenido a Tokyo, Nanase, espero que te estés gozando mucho las clases. Nos vemos luego."

Antes de que Haruka pudiera articular palabra, Sosuke se había puesto el casco y había arrancado en su moto.

Maldición. Si antes no había que agradecerle nada, ahora si lo debía hacer.

Haruka entreabrió un poco la caja para ver la tarta. Se veía encantadora. Ya quería comerla, pero ero cuando le dejaran de revolotear en el estómago aquellos malditos insectos...

**Fin del capítulo 4**

**Notas finales**

:D Súbete a mi moto~ acabo de terminar esto a las 4 de la mañana y si, si quiero tartaleta de frutas, es más, cuando amanezca voy a la panadería del frente a comprarme una…

:I que capítulo más gay lol y no hablo de Sosuke, todo fue gay (Excepto Sosuke, él es lo máximo :B)

Coméntenme cositas lindas plz u.u

¡oh, oh, oh! ¿Sabían que casi se quedan sin capitulo esta semana? ¿Por qué razón? ¡Pues porque hice una Sosuke-sada!

El martes, hice un movimiento brusquísimo (no se en que momento, porque forcé el musculo todo el día) y me jodí el brazo derecho. Al siguiente día dolía pero no le preste mucha atención…jue jue, Aquella noche no dormir por el dolor de brazo, era insoportable, me pare a las 5 a tomar un analgésico y echarme crema en el hombro. Al día siguiente no podía mover el brazo, en posición normal si lo subía un pelín ¡me dolía horrible! ;_; (y yo iba a hacer curso de telar ese día por primera vez, obviamente me ausente porque con el brazo así no podía) tome pastillas y al día siguiente estaba bien al fin. Luego resulta que es Venezuela, acompañe a mi tía al banco porque no quería dejarla ir sola (no fui al curso otra vez) y justamente había productos escasos en el mercado (¡Wii Venezuela!) así que nos metimos a hacer cola, compramos mucho y volví a joderme el brazo con las compras, tome pastillas y al día siguiente (hoy (Sábado), ¡si hice mi curso!) XD y aprendí a tejer una bufanda y la hice para mi tía~, pero me entumecí todito el brazo y mi tía me decía en la casa "deja eso, tejes eso mañana, recuerda tu brazo" y yo como la propia Sosuke "¡No, yo quiero nadar con Rin…digo, terminarle esta bufanda a mi tía!" :I ven, eso fue una Sosuke-sada, no sé cómo pude tensarme el brazo tanto esta semana, pensé que no actualizaría pero los milagros ocurren. Este domingo tuvieron su actualización.

Ahora siento que puedo escribir mejor para Sosuke :I es una molestia tener el brazo así.

Bye :B ¡el SouHaru MANDA!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de Autor**

¿Sabían que esto es un fic SouHaru? Lo es :3 gracias por los comentarios, son tan dulces. Les traigo un capitulo tan largo como el capítulo 2 así que provecho.

El capítulo estaba programado para ser publicado el domingo pasado, como siempre, pero allá en mi ciudad natal, mi hermana tenía problemas de conexión con el internet y hasta tuvieron que llamar a un técnico para resolver aquello -_- aun así disfruten la actualización ;D

No se sorprendan mucho pero los personajes de Free! NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tokyo Animation y Animation DO. Si me pertenecieran, le habría dejado la animación de Free a A-1 Pictures y la animación de High Speed (si le sacaran anime) a Mad House; habrían hecho tremendos trabajos tanto en arte como en plot.

**Advertencia del capítulo: **:I pobre Haru…*le lanzaron una chancla a la autora* En este capítulo me pase de etcétera total. Se vuelve a hablar de High Speed. Momento morboso SouHaru. Hice un sacrilegio pero era necesario….lean y ya :V

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 5. Descompuesto.**

Cuando piensas vivir en la gran ciudad, lo primero que se debe tener en cuenta es la ubicación. Siempre y cuando sea asequible la vivienda en cuestión, y seas un estudiante que viva por su cuenta, es bueno conseguir un lugar estratégico con medios de transporte público cercano y si es posible, tiendas de primera necesidad. Seria de lo más conveniente tener cerca una farmacia, una carnicería, un supermercado, un cyber o un centro de impresión y por último, pero no mucho menos importante, una panadería…

No estaba de más decir que Nanase Haruka era un chico con suerte. La fama que precedía aquella panadería, pastelería y charcutería además, no era de cuento. Era por demás un local de mucho prestigio. Bien le había dicho la casera de la pensión; que cualquier producto que adquiriera de allí, le aseguraba que sería de la más alta calidad. Lo último que esperaba el chico prodigio, fue que terminara llevándose, de entre todas las cualidades gastronómicas que le podían ofrecer, ni más ni menos que una muestra de las habilidades de repostería que más llenaba de orgullo aquel establecimiento.

Aunque el dulce regalo había llenado de prosperidad su departamento no más llegar, la felicidad estaba sobrestimada. Lo único que lamentaba era la desdicha que embargo su vida en aquellos dos días de vida del insulso postre. El plan era que Makoto viniera a su casa, comiera un pedazo y se llevara aparte un poco más para disponer de el como él quisiera; ya sea comiéndoselo en otro momento o brindándolo. Pero el joven de la armoniosa espalda no llego. Makoto tenía las manos atadas con un trabajo de grupo.

Sin más tiempo que perder, Haruka se sirvió un pequeño pedazo de la tarta; al sentir como su cuerpo se contraía en dolor muscular por el entrenamiento de la semana, lo que menos quería era sentirse culpable comiendo más de lo que debía. Estaba delicioso, era muy ligera y fresca. Su pedazo había sido pequeño. Muy pequeño. Para compensar el tamaño de la porción que debió haber agarrado en primer lugar, pico un pedazo mas, un poco más grande que el anterior, para asemejar entre los dos una verdadera porción. Realmente estaba deliciosa. Haruka cerró la caja de cartón bien sellada y la metió en la nevera. Tomo un vaso de agua y se sentó un momento; luego se desnudó allí mismo, se metió en un pantalón deportivo con chaqueta a juego, agarro su mp4 y se fue a trotar hasta que le doliera respirar.

Mientras normalizaba su respiración caminando por su vecindario, Haruka pudo divisar la susodicha panadería. Ya que estaba cerca, no le pareció mala idea comprar un galón de jugo de naranja; ya que estaba cerca, ya que estaba prácticamente pasándole por al lado, ya que no había jugo en su casa, ya que tenía dinero… ¿o no lo tenía? Haruka entrecerró sus ojos en amargura, había dejado su billetera en casa. Qué más podía hacer, simplemente se iría a casa a buscarla y regresaría a comprar su jugo, porque tenía que comprarlo.

Al entrar a su vivienda, y sin el fresco de la helada calle, Haruka podía sentir aquel pegoste, aquella desagradable sensación húmeda y vaporosa, aquella sal. Necesitaba un baño. Pero entonces, ¿iría a comprar el jugo y después se bañaría, o compraría el jugo en otro momento? Él necesitaba el jugo supuestamente, él tenía que pasar por aquel local, solo por si acaso…por si acaso se le ofrecía otra cosa; ya que iba por jugo, procuraría comprar otras cosas que le hagan falta. Como el jugo era casi una emergencia, no abandonaría la misión de irse hasta la panadería. Pero en ese momento, otra ocurrencia pobló su cabeza ¿No sería desagradable para los demás que el entrara sudado? Sin decir nadie en específico, seria incómodo para cualquiera mercar comida con alguien así de desconsiderado dentro del comercio. Estaba decidido, se daría un baño, un baño rápido, y compraría su jugo.

Saliendo del baño pulcro y perfumado, se vistió, tomo su billetera y se dispuso a ir a la panadería. Cielo oscuro, calles muy iluminadas, brisa helada nocturna. Haruka ignoraba que hora seria en ese momento, pero sabía que era temprano. Llego al negocio en dos minutos. La panadería no estaba por decir repleta, pero había cierta cantidad de clientes esa noche, los empleados que se podían visualizar atendían a un cliente correspondientemente y en la caja registradora había una cola de tres personas. Haruka miraba a los lados, a las personas, luego miraba al personal, después el frigorífico donde estaban los galones de jugo y los refrescos. El joven entrecerró sus zafiros de ojos en son de insatisfacción, dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa.

Al cerrar la puerta tras él, se vuelve a desnudar dejando la ropa caer en el suelo del lobby. Se llega hasta su baño y abre la cortina de la regadera para contemplarla con desdén. El había olvidado que 'esa cosa' existía. Cierra la cortina con molestia a fin de niño caprichoso y se va a su cuarto y se tira en su cama tal y como esta. Sintiendo la frialdad de sus sabanas acariciando su piel y dándole deliciosos escalofríos, agarra su almohada enrollando sus brazos en ella y acurrucando su rostro. El sueño fácilmente lo embeleso allí. Pero como si de un sexto sentido se tratase, se paró de inmediato de la cama y fue a ponerse la ropa interior que había dejado tirada en la sala. Estuvo a punto de volver a tirarse en su cama, pero una fuerza mayor lo arrastro a su closet para sacar un pantalón y una camisa de pijama para dormir. Ningún tonto resfrió interrumpiría su entrenamiento, por lo que ningún tonto descuido evitaría que ganara esa beca de excelencia deportiva.

Ya vestido, trepo perezosamente a su nido. Se tapó bien tapado con sus sabanas y acurruco pasionalmente su cabeza contra la almohada, mientras su lacio cabello se desparramaba hacia los lados. Cello sus ojos con cansancio y trato de olvidarse del mundo. Trato, pero no pudo; algo le decía que no debía cerrar sus ojos todavía, así que los abrió. Pensó un momento hasta que recordó, había dejado las luces prendidas de la sala.

Se paró ágilmente y en pasos largos fue a la sala a apagar la luz, y antes de poder irse a su cuarto nuevamente, diviso el bombillo de la cocina prendido también; fue a apagarlo, pero antes de hacerlo, se antojó de un vaso con agua. Abrió la nevera y se sirvió una buena cantidad. Se hecho el líquido hasta el fondo mientras aun sostenía la puerta abierta de la nevera. Bajo la mirada desinteresadamente para ver aquella caja de cartón blanca donde estaba aquella tarta. Al cerrar la nevera Haruka volvía a sentirse en brazos de Morfeo, se fue rápidamente a su cuarto y se hecho en su cama para no volverse a parar en toda la noche.

Mañana iría a casa de Makoto y le daría el resto de la tarta. No hacía nada allí en su nevera.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Haruka había salido bien temprano de su casa. Era domingo; sin embargo, la ciudad rugía de vigor. La misma gente atareada de los lunes, y la misma gente desocupada y ociosa de los sábados estaban allí. Por lo que los transportes públicos eran tan populares como siempre. Haruka tomo el metro y luego una buseta, y después de una caminata de quince minutos, estaba frente al departamento de su mejor amigo.

Makoto lo estaba esperando, así que al verlo desde la ventana, salió a recibirlo. Haruka podía notar las modernas y súper a la moda ojeras que cargaba su amigo. Él se había asegurado que Makoto podía recibir visitas ya que supuestamente ya había terminado aquel bendito trabajo en grupo. Ambos sabían el predicamento que había pasado el día anterior. El chico de negruzca cabellera solo podía mirarlo escéptico con una ceja levantada; Makoto le devolvía su severo semblante con una risita nerviosa.

El chico de sonrisa fácil le gesticulo la bienvenida a su morada, pero Haruka no estaba muy seguro si pasar.

"¿Dormiste o ibas a hacerlo?" se aseguró antes de poner un pie en la residencia.

"Si dormí." Le respondió algo inseguro, temeroso de que si decía lo contrario, su amigo se iría, pero este no se lo estaba tragando "Bueno, según el reloj, unas tres horas…" Haruka dio media vuelta y se disponía a largarse pero Makoto lo jalo del brazo para que no se fuera. "No te vayas Haru. Quédate un rato al menos. Después prometo que dormiré."

"¿Por qué te desvelas un sábado sabiendo que tienes el domingo para terminar el trabajo?" Makoto era una cosa seria a veces.

"Me sentí mal por cancelar nuestros planes ayer, así que quería terminar todo el trabajo para que el domingo pudiéramos divertirnos" ¿Qué tenía de divertido hablar con un muerto parado? Pensaba Haruka.

"Makoto, tienes problemas serios." le dijo con incomodidad fingida. Makoto solo atino a juntar sus labios a un lado, formando una mueca en son de reproche. Haruka podía ser tan inflexible a veces.

"Oh vamos, Haru. Quiero probar la tarta" Ahora era Haruka el que lo veía con reproche. Le extendió la bolsa que venía cargando desde su casa. El paquete estaba envuelto en dos bolsas, Makoto lo llevo hasta la cocina y abrió el paquete. "¡Que bella esta! ¿Dónde la compraste? Y oye, ¿por qué la compraste? Me habías dicho que no ibas a comprar nada muy grande y esto es como mucho para nosotros."

Haruka oscureció su mirada por un momento. El hecho de que Makoto dijera que era así de grande, lo dejaba un poco incómodo. El pecho se le contraía. En primer lugar, él nunca le pidió a Yamazaki que le comprara una torta entera. "No es tan grande…" susurro, tratando de disipar al menos para si mismo el comentario de su amigo.

Makoto por su parte estaba de lo más feliz admirando el elegante postre "Entonces, ¿Dónde la compraste?"

Haruka se sentía algo culpable de traer aquel postre de procedencia clandestina. El solo hecho de haber pasado más de cinco minutos sin decirle a Makoto que el no compro esa tarta en primer lugar, le llenaba el alma de culpa. Finalmente termino contándoselo; Haruka intentaba desahogarse con su amigo de alguna forma, a pesar de que no le estaba diciendo la razón de su intranquilidad original. Es más, aun no sabía cuál era esa necesidad que tenia de desahogarse, el por qué tenía la necesidad de hablar con Makoto sobre algún asunto que todavía no tenía muy claro; pensaba que si podía entrar en confianza con su amigo, descubriría que era lo que lo tenía tan poco sosegado. Él sabía que algo raro estaba pasando con él.

"Es de la panadería que queda cerca de mi casa. No la compre yo. Me la regalaron. Me la regalo Yamazaki, como regalo de bienvenida a Tokyo"

Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron como platos en sorpresa y luego se volvieron tiernos y cálidos, y esbozando una gran sonrisa, dijo "¿Enserio? ¡Que atento! Qué bueno que pudiste comunicarte con él entonces." Al parecer Makoto había entendido que Haruka estaba en contacto con Sosuke, aunque el chico prodigio no entendía por qué su amigo tendría aquella idea. Hasta que se le ilumino el foco. ¡Claro que Makoto creía que ellos estaban en contacto! Él mismo se lo había dicho a su amigo el día que se reunieron por primera vez. Que supuestamente Haruka iba a llamar a Sosuke para agradecerle un favor. Que metida de pata. Haruka quería aclarar el asunto, pero no quería preguntas incomodas, así que solo llego a decir:

"No, simplemente me lo encontré en la panadería." Dijo como que aquello fuera algo de todos los días.

"¿Sera que viven cerca uno del otro?" pregunto Makoto siguiendo el hilo de conversación mientras se servía un buen pedazo de tarta. Aquello golpeo a Haruka, era mentira si decía que no se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero no quería darle tanta importancia.

Haruka vio como Makoto comía su pedazo mientras le hacía señas con los pulgares, aprobando el sabor del sempiterno postre "Yamazaki conoce todos los sitios buenos de comida." Le iba relatando mientras engullía. Haruka solo se le quedaba viendo de manera inexpresiva y algo distante "Las veces que Salí con él siempre comíamos en lugares deliciosos" y Haruka ya creía que era hora de irse. Se levantó sin decir nada mientras se acomodaba su bolso para irse. Makoto sin tener que recibir explicación alguna se levantó sonriente; dejo su plato en el lavaplatos y se dispuso a abrirle la puerta de salida a Haruka. Y de repente Makoto lo detuvo.

"Espera Haru, ¿me vas a dejar toda esa tarta?"

"Se acerca una competencia." Dijo en son de respuesta a todas las preguntas siguientes de su amigo.

Los ojos de Makoto brillaron en gozo "¿Cuándo?"

"Dentro de tres semanas" respondió mientras se ponía los zapatos.

"Entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿Puedo brindarle algo a la casera, o a algún compañero?"

"Claro." Respondió mecánicamente, ya esperando aquello.

"¿Seguro? ¿No te quieres llevar la mitad al menos?" Haruka lo fulmino con la mirada, el ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Tenía que cuidar lo que ingería. '…debes procurar lo que comes.' Le había dicho aquel sujeto, pero no hacía falta que se lo dijera.

De todas Maneras Makoto le pidió que esperara. Sacando un pequeño embace sellado, metió en él una porción de tamaño normal, intento darle una más menuda, pero era un poco frustrante que el dueño de la tarta comiera tan poco de esta, así que no pudo evitar darle un tamaño más proporcional. Se la entregó en sus manos, y Haruka sin ánimos de discutir, acepto el bendito perol. Ahora sí, Haruka se dispuso a irse, y se despidió diciendo "Ve a dormir." Y Makoto le respondió en broma "Buenas noches."

Ya en la parada de su cuadra, Haruka se bajó y camino cerro abajo hasta su casa. Por supuesto que le paso por al lado a la famosa panadería, era inevitable no pasarle por el lado dado que por aquella calle daba a su casa. Se detuvo para contemplarla un momento ¿sería buena idea pasar y ver que le hacía falta? ¿Y por qué rayos no? Haruka entro al local y se dispuso a ver las bandejas de las vidrieras, a lo mejor terminaría comprando algún aceite o salsa de soja que no recordaba muy bien cuando le quedaba. Merodeo un poco más hasta que sintió que ya no hacía nada allí.

Se acercó a uno de los empleados para que le tramitaran sus compras en una tabla electrónica para así poder pagar en caja. Y mientras hacia el procedimiento, un señor de cara familiar se le acercó al empleado y luego se quedó viendo a Haruka detenidamente.

"¿No eres tú el joven al que Sosuke le regalo la tarta de frutas?" Haruka haciendo puños clavo sus cortas uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Eso había sido inesperado. Haruka solo pudo asentir con un cortes gesto.

"Sabía que eras tú. ¿Y te gusto la tarta? Es una de las especialidades de aquí."

Haruka se esforzó en poner algo de emoción en su monótona voz "Estuvo deliciosa."

Parece que el esfuerzo de Haruka llego a los estándares, pues el señor puso una cara de moderada complacencia. "Me alegro. Pero ese mocoso es un tramposo. Le dije que no viniera a pagarla y aprovecho de venir justo en la mañana, cuando no trabajo, para dejar el dinero y escabullírseme" Los ojos se Haruka mostraron emoción genuina de repente.

"¿Yamazaki estuvo aquí hoy?" pregunto sin ninguna vergüenza.

"Si, en la mañana. Pero no sé cómo llego hasta aquí tan temprano, pero supongo que es porque es domingo. Mira que mandarse hasta acá. Al menos ayer estaba aquí porque debía hacer un pedido de parte de su trabajo." En eso el empleado que estaba atendiendo a Haruka se metió en la conversación.

"Jefe, Sosuke tiene una moto ahora. No le costó nada venirse temprano hasta acá por esa razón." 'Entonces Yamazaki no vive cerca.' Pensó con fastidio el joven nadador.

"¿De dónde consiguió una moto?" preguntó el señor mayor con algo de envidia hacia la juventud. Al parecer Haruka había desaparecido de la vista de ambos. Pero no importaba, él quería seguir escuchando.

"Se la proporciono la Cooperativa del socio del papá, eso fue lo que me dijo."

"¿para qué, para trabajar de chofer?"

"No, solo como transporte personal. Ayer vino a hacerle el favor a ese señor que es su jefe, pero la moto se la habían dado para que pudiera movilizarse en la ciudad por su cuenta. Él trabaja dentro de la cooperativa, pero en administración."

"¿y eso es todos los días?" Ya el señor había tomado la tableta electrónica de Haruka para anotar sus pedidos.

"Estudia en la mañana y Trabaja en la tarde." Le dijo el empleado ya alejándose para seguir con sus obligaciones.

"Me alegro por él." Termino diciéndole al empleado, luego se dirigió a Haruka y le entrego la tabla electrónica para poder pagar. "Aquí tienes joven. Qué bueno que te haya gustado la tarta."

Haruka asintió cortésmente y se fue a pagar en la caja, para salir de una vez de aquella panadería, la cual ya había perdido su interés.

Llego a su casa, abrió su bolso, saco el embace que le dio Makoto con su pedazo de tarta y lo coloco en la nevera. Se recostó en su cama viendo para el techo. Aquella nueva tranca lo confundía.

Sosuke no vivía cerca, por lo que aquel encuentro que tuvo con él había sido una de esas coincidencias de una en un millón. El hecho hacia que la comisura de su boca se torciera hacia arriba. Él no era esa clase de personas que creían en cosas como el destino, pero sin duda había sido rarísimo para él, que se encontraran nuevamente. La otra cara de la moneda; sin embargo, lo dejaba extrañamente afligido, si Sosuke no vivía cerca y aquel encuentro fue paranormal, eso quería decir que se le habían acabado las cuotas para entrevistarse con él. Qué su próxima vez era algo indefinido, o algo inexistente. Por qué el mundo obraba de esa forma, cuando él ni siquiera ha tenido un chance para agradecerle sus atenciones. El mundo era injusto.

Haruka se desvistió y se bañó en la odiosa regadera, pero esta vez su trato con ella había sido diferente, sentía las puntadas de las gotas cayendo e impactando contra su cabello, sus hombros, espalda, y más abajo, de alguna forma lo sosegaban. El agua fría y fluyente cayendo como cascada sobre él, a pesar de que la regadera tenía una boquilla estándar, Haruka alagaba su título mentalmente; ciertamente aquel panel que soltaba infinitas gotas alrededor de todo su cuerpo, le brindaba sosiego. Si antes estaba alterado, pues ya no más. Salió de esa ducha fresco como una lechuga. Se fue a la cocina y preparo el sartén para freír su nutritiva caballa. Comió, jugo un rato en su laptop, hizo tarea teórica y después se puso a dibujar hasta que callo la noche.

El día se le había pasado relativamente rápido, pero menos mal que así fue, puesto que tenía demasiada ansiedad acumulada. Estaba inquieto. Necesitaba con urgencias nadarse unos cuantos cientos de metros. Para acelerar la noche, frió más pescado y se dispuso a hacer lo que sea para reposar el estómago para luego irse a la cama. Al cabo de hora y media ya estaba enterrado en su lecho. Cerró sus ojos con la mejor disposición del mundo, se relajó e intento irse de plano al mundo de los sueños. Pero no hubo suerte. No podía conciliar el sueño.

Se levantó y le dio unas cuentas vueltas al departamento, luego se fue al balcón y recostó sus brazos contra la baranda. ¿Por qué no podía dormirse y ya? Suspiro y se volvió a meter dentro, ni loco iba a pillar un mal viento. Se fue a la cocina a beber agua, y se sentó en la mesa para ver a la nada. Se levantó por otro baso y al ver el embace de la tarta en la nevera, lo agarro, lo abrió y lo sostenía en el aire para soltarlo en la bolsa de basura. Tenía que deshacerse de eso, solo estaba acumulando espacio, él sabía que de todas maneras no se la iba a comer. Y justo antes de tirarla, soltó un quejido amargado y puso el envase con la tarta sobre la mesa, y se volvió a sentar para ver irritado aquella inocente porción. ¿Cuál fue la necesidad de que le regalara eso? Bien podría haber dicho 'Bienvenido' y luego dejarlo en paz. Ahora tenía que irse al infierno con el regalaso aquel. Estúpido Yamazaki, botar comida era lo peor.

Tomo aire y exhalo en signo de derrota. Agarro una cuchara y se zampo esa última porción de 'su' tarta. Después de ingerir aquella azúcar sus ojos y todo su cuerpo le pedían cama. De alguna forma amaneció en su cama bien arropado, el piloto automático había tomado control anoche. Era lunes al fin. Y como si de una resaca se tratase, Haruka se arrepentía seriamente de haberse comido aquellas calorías innecesarias en la noche. Pero como decía su abuela "A lo hecho, pecho" repitió Haruka en voz alta.

Llego a la Universidad bien temprano; nado unos cuantos metros antes de empezar sus clases, y cuando se llegó la verdadera hora de practicar, se escarmentó frenéticamente en el gimnasio para luego someterse a un decatlón de resistencia; nado hasta que su voluntad se rompiera, al salir de la piscina su pecho subía y bajaba, sus pulmones casi no podían con el ajetreo, las piernas le temblaban inconsistentemente. Sentía las miradas incomodas a su alrededor, era la primera vez que ellos veían a Nanase Haruka tan fajado en una práctica. Sin importarle mucho aquellas miradas, su cuerpo se sereno por reflejo, se paró bien erguido y se fue a los vestidores.

Cuando este desapareció de la vista de los demás, empezaron a murmurar

"¿Qué le pasa a Nanase? Esta que echa humo."

"¿Creen que es por la competencia?"

Los entrenadores presentes, que habían dejado ser a Haruka aquella tarde, se encontraban inquietos, era una sorpresa para ellos también. Uno de ellos, interrumpió el dialogo de los estudiantes que estaban hablando a las espaldas de Haruka.

"A ver si ustedes se ponen las pilas también. Solo quedan tres semanas." Dio unas palmadas y despacho la práctica.

En los vestidores, Haruka ya estaba listo para irse. Busco su bolso y se lo ajusto en el cuerpo. En eso llegaron algunos miembros del club a cambiarse también. Uno de ellos no pudo resistirse y lo abordo.

"Oye Nanase estabas muy azorado en la práctica hoy. Me pones nervioso, creo que voy a doblar mi rutina." Le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

Como su interlocutor no había sido ofensivo, Haruka le respondió espontáneamente, haciendo contacto visual pero con su timbre de voz apagado de siempre. "Solo estoy haciendo una compensación."

El joven pensó un rato lo que le dijo Haruka, así que le pregunto "¿Por qué, te faltaste una práctica?" Pero ya Haruka se había ido.

Haruka no sabía si haberse castigado tanto en la práctica de ese día le sería contraproducente, pero al menos estaba seguro que había expiado aquel pecado. Se fue a su casa, ceno, se tomó un analgésico y cayó como una piedra en su cama por el sueño.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Al fin podía irse a su casa. Salió sigiloso por el estacionamiento de la Cooperativa para evitar tener que saludar a cualquier colega asociado. Se colocó el casco antes de salir para evitar ser reconocido, encendió su vehículo de dos ruedas y arranco lo más rápido posible para su hogar dulce hogar.

Llego lanzando su bolso en el sofá y seguidamente se tiró sobre él. Era increíble como un trabajo donde debía permanecer sentado, le drenara tanto la energía. Menos mal la tanda completa era solos los sábados, agradecía eternamente aquellos días de semana donde podía alejarse del trabajo en clases. Claro, llegar haciendo asignaciones en la noche para la universidad lo terminaba de agotar por completo, pero la satisfacción que le dejaba no se la quitaba nadie.

Con toda la pereza del mundo arrastro los pies al caminar hasta llegar a su baño, y prendió la llave para ir llenando de agua la bañera, hoy le provocaba un cursi baño de burbujas. Si no mal recordaba su madre había dejado unas sales en su closet, pero pensándolo bien, no quería cruzar 'esa' raya, así que solo se limitó a usar jabón normal.

Antes de si quiera meter un pie en el agua, timbraba desde su habitación el skype. Seguro era Rin. Sosuke gruño en molestia, bueno, al menos la llamada no sonó después de meterse en la bañera. Corrió del baño en cueros a contestar la llamada.

Al hacer comunicación, Rin tubo que apartar la mirada haciendo un bufido en cuanto diviso a Sosuke "Oyeeee, ehmm ¿Esta es la línea caliente? Pedí una voluptuosa rubia sexy y peligrosa y me enviaron al chico de la cesta de frutas. Más preciso la cesta de bananas." Se carcajeaba en posición de descanso.

"Tan preciso como siempre. Estaba a punto de bañarme." Sosuke le dedico una mirada despectiva antes de sentarse en la silla de su escritorio. Y Rin volvió a reír por el acto "Nunca volveré a sentarme en esa cilla." Le comento.

"Es mi cilla." Le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Además, te equivocaste de línea caliente, ¿No es Tachibana quien te endulza el oído todas las noches?"

Rin lanzo un bufido molesto y después le dijo "Esta noche no. Está haciendo un trabajo en grupo o algo así, se pasara toda la noche en eso."

"¿Lo llamas a él primero que a mí? Y yo que te estaba tejiendo un suéter…"

"No. A ti te llamo siempre primero porque las llamadas son más 'cortas'." Le dijo burlón. "Hoy lo llame primero porque sé que llegas demasiado cansado los sábados."

"Y como está haciendo tarea, me llamaste a mí. Voy a destejer ese suéter."

¿Iba a seguir con la broma del suéter? Que payaso. "No, no, no lo destejas, todo ese trabajon, mejor regálaselo a alguien más."

"Tal vez lo haga. Podría regalárselo a Nanase." Dijo entre serio y burlón y luego lo miro con una ceja levantada. Quería darle una pista al pelirrojo de lo que le había pasado ese día.

Rin también levanto una ceja y torció su boca en una mueca. "¿Qué pasa con Haru?"

"Cuando me dijiste que estaba viviendo en Tokyo me sorprendí un poco, y pensé que jamás me lo encontraría…" termino de decir dejando aquello en el aire.

"¿Cuándo lo viste?

"Esta mañana. Creo que vive cerca de una panadería que es de un amigo de mi padre." Rin solo gesticulaba, le parecía curioso aquello, y quería saber que más paso allí. "Casi lo atropello con la moto." Dijo para alertar a su amigo, que pego el grito al cielo, pero después de explicarle la situación se tranquilizó. "Creo que se sorprendió al verme. Me dio risa. Creo que no sabía que yo estaba viviendo en Tokyo."

Rin, subconscientemente pensaba que Haruka no le interesaría mucho aquel dato; se lo pensó por un momento y termino diciendo "Supongo que no. Si Makoto no le dijo nada, entonces no."

Sosuke ya había pensado en aquella posibilidad así que prosiguió con su relato. "Lo vi viendo la bandeja de postres."

A Rin le extraño eso "Qué raro, Haru nunca ha sido preciosista con los dulces." Rin podía imaginarse a Haruka comiendo con gusto un pastel de caballa pero no de fresas.

"¿Tú crees?" le pregunto algo descolocado ¿habrá hecho mal en haberle comprado aquella tarta?

"A lo mejor era para dárselo a algún vecino o al casero de la residencia." Razono la sierra eléctrica de dientes.

"En fin, le di la bienvenida a Tokyo, y…le brinde algo." Dijo como para pasarlo por debajo de la mesa.

"¿Qué le regalaste?" Mejor no debió haber dicho nada.

"Un apretón de manos. Me voy a bañar. Adiós." Sosuke cortó la llamada y se fue al baño cerrando la puerta para que no le molestara el timbre del skype que volvía a repicar. Se sumergió en burbujas para destensar toda aquella tensión que cargaba en los hombros, ¿Nanase regalaría la tarta? Si hubiera sabido que no le gustaban los dulces no se la hubiera dado. Debió haberlo pensado mejor cuando se la dio. Era un dulce costoso, y tenía que recordar pasar mañana en la mañana por la panadería para pagarlo…

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde el incidente del aperitivo de media noche. Desde entonces Haruka se había portado muy juicioso con su entrenamiento, después de aquella noche que llego exhausto de su castigo, no tuvo más problemas para dormir. Había estado tan ocupado esas semanas con el club y con asignaciones de la carrera, que pudo darse el lujo de dejar en la parte de más atrás de su cabeza el asunto de la tarta y de Yamazaki Sosuke. Había estado funcionando muy bien, casi podía dar por sentado que ya no le importaba. Es más, estaba feliz de no haberle comentado nada a Makoto con respecto a ello, ya que estuvo muy tentado a hacerlo después del espectáculo que le dio a sus compañeros del club el día que se excedió en el entrenamiento para compensar su gula; desde aquel día lo llaman "Max Steel", quién quiera que sea ese…y extrañamente ahora se llevaba mejor con ellos.

Pero la semana que se avecinaba estaba despejada, y temía recaer en pensamientos innecesarios. Era fin de semana, y era uno de los más libre que había tenido ese mes; su plan había sido intensificar su rutina esa semana, ya que el sábado siguiente era la competencia; pero después de que uno de los entrenadores le hiciera una advertencia promedio acerca de que no debía sobre esforzarse para evitar lesiones, fue el primero de los muchos detonadores de pensamientos innecesarios que empezaron a surgir. Claro, ahora sin poder entrenar por el resto del fin de semana y sin tareas pendientes, era más propenso a que se diera cuenta que habían transcurrido dos semanas desde la última vez que supo, y que vio, a Yamazaki.

El había estado en constante contacto con Rin, para su mala suerte, pero nada interesante tenía que decir que le importara. Trataba de mantener una distancia prudente con Makoto; él no quería que su amigo le abriera un espacio en su agenda solo porque sí. La vez pasada que se desveló solo para estar al día siguiente con él, a Haruka le pareció una burrada. Si Makoto estaba sinceramente disponible y quería pasar un rato con él un fin de semana, entonces se lo aceptaba. Y si estaba disponible y quería pasar su tiempo descansando o saliendo con otros amigos, eso también estaba bien para él.

Y cuando Haruka razonaba aquello, ya que andaba sin nada mas en que pensar, y por consiguiente su cabeza divagaba, entonces una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza hizo una pregunta indiscreta: "Si está disponible y se compromete para salir con otros de sus amigos entonces… ¿eso significaba que Makoto también podría tener planes con Yamazaki en un día libre?" Makoto tenía su número. Makoto conocía su horario laboral. Makoto salió varias veces con él a pasear y a comer. Yamazaki prácticamente era el primer amigo de Tokyo que tenía Makoto, según lo que le respectaba a Haruka. Rin prácticamente le había dado la bendición a Makoto para juntarse con Yamazaki. ¿No era obvio que ellos seguían frecuentándose en sus días libres? ¡Para Haruka eso era pan con mantequilla, no había fallo allí!

Ahora empezaba a remontar las cosas. Cualquier cosa que Rin le dijera, caía en la monotonía; si no era para preguntarle por el entrenamiento, le preguntaba por Makoto. Lo poco que hablaba con Makoto daba mucho que desear, y ahora con la reciente interrogativa era peor. Y con respecto a aquel sujeto, que Haruka no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo ahorita. Más invisible y distante que nunca; porque eso era otra cosa que le molestaba a Haruka, Rin y Makoto podrían ser muy amigos de Sosuke, pero por el carrizo le hablaban a Haruka de él.

Era como si el chico no existiera; Yamazaki era un espejismo, el hombre no tenía historia ni antecedentes. ¿Acaso Yamazaki pertenecía a algún programa de protección de testigos o qué? Claro que Haruka podría tranquilamente preguntar por él, pero no lo hacía, y ahí a echarle la culpa a los otros dos, era tonto, y lo sabía, pero ¿no era más tonto que Nanase Haruka preguntara por Yamazaki Sosuke? ¿De cuándo acá eso era normal?

Preguntarle a Rin era complicado, porque él lo hacía todo complicado. Preguntarle a Makoto era buscarse problemas, se haría el psicólogo delante de él. ¿Y qué tal si su preguntadera llegara a oídos de Yamazaki? ¿Qué tal si piensa que es una molestia? Tranquilamente Yamazaki sería capaz de considerarlo una. Y eso Haruka no lo iba a permitir. Simplemente se quedaría con las ganas, total, pronto tendría nuevas asignaciones y cuando acabe la competencia, y la gane y a su vez obtenga la beca, tendrá mucho más entrenamiento, y tarde o temprano esos pensamiento innecesarios desaparecerán. Ese era el plan…

Haruka se aventuró a ir al supermercado en sábado. Y por lo intensa que era la gente de Tokyo que parecía no gustarle quedarse en su casa; siempre trataba de ir entre semana porque era menos congestionado, pero necesitaba una distracción. Hacer un mercadito no le haría mal. Podía ir solamente a ver o si tenía suerte, comprar algo útil.

El universo parecía una comedia negra. Al entrar Haruka al supermercado; en la primera caja que se podía divisar, estaba Yamazaki Sosuke, ya terminando de pagar sus compras. Haruka podía reír ahora, el mundo se estaba riendo ¿por qué no reír con él? Sin embargo no tenía muchas ganas e reír, sus ojos inexpresivos como siempre y su boca era una raya imperturbable. Nuestro prodigio se fue en línea recta hasta el joven que según Haruka, podría aparecer en un cartón de leche en cualquier momento.

Sin decir nada, y sin esperar el reconocimiento visual del mayor, Haruka se pegó a su lado y le cogió las bolsas que estaba cargando con su brazo derecho. Sosuke, que aun sostenía dichas bolsas con un agarre fuerte, pego un brinco al sentir el contacto extraño; al ver aquel pulcro rostro familiar, relajo el agarre pero no terminaba de dejarle las bolsas.

"Nanase, me asustaste" le dijo con aire de confusión, se apartó un poco de la cercanía de Haruka pero el menor aun seguía sin soltar las bolsas. Haruka nunca antes había tocado las manos de Yamazaki, y ese medio roce le incomodaba y estaba tentado a soltar las bolsas, pero él quería ayudarlo sinceramente así que echo esa sensación rara que sentía a un lado.

"¿Vas a dejarme ayudarte?" le decía con ojos despectivos e impacientes mientras jalaba por su lado para que entendiera que le dejara las bolsas.

Por un momento Sosuke torció su boca y oscureció su semblante, y Haruka sentía aquel familiar rechazo, aquella presión. La intimidación era un punto fuerte que tenía Sosuke, pero Haruka no estaba asustado, aquel era el mecanismo de defensa que tenía Yamazaki para enfrentar sus cosas. Haruka entendía que si había sido repelido por aquella aura, el había hecho mal, había incomodado a Sosuke. Haruka sentía mucha vergüenza, sentía que debía irse de allí; fue un error acercarse a Sossuke como que tuviera el derecho de hacerlo. Cuando estuvo a punto de retirar su mano en derrota, fue Sosuke el primero en ceder.

Aquel intimidante estigma se había esfumado pero los ojos turquesa aun reflejaban incomodidad y agravio. "Si lo deseas." le dijo restándole importancia a aquel silencio en el que se habían quedado hace un rato.

Mientras caminaban, Sosuke mantenía la vista hacia al frente sin decir nada y Haruka lo seguía, tratando de hacer todavía más silencio que él. El menor se preguntaba si Sosuke estaba enojado por lo que había pasado hace un rato. Pero él sabía que Yamazaki era mejor que eso. Él no quería ofenderlo de ninguna manera, pero en el fondo sabía que no estaba enojado con el seriamente. Su trato para con el si había cambiado de un momento para acá, si no hubiera aceptado la ayuda, eso hubiera significado que Sosuke seguía siendo el imbécil de antes, porque incluso si le hubiera dicho en broma que no quería la ayuda, significaba o que simplemente no lo toleraba o que tenía demasiado orgullo como para poner en primer lugar su lesión.

Al final termino aceptando, pero Haruka aún se llenaba de interrogativas ¿acepto porque 'es mejor aceptar ayuda y Nanase tenía buenas intenciones' o porque 'ahora es maduro pero aun así le cae de la patada el freak del estilo libre'? Ahora la perfecta línea recta que hacia la boca de Haruka, le era difícil mantener su rectitud, llevo su labio inferior hasta atrás para morderlo. No sabía que pensar.

Finalmente Sosuke rompió el silencio que se estaba guardando. Él quería realmente lanzarle aquella bola a Nanase pero no se sentía con el valor, cada vez que se imaginaba preguntándoselo, sonaba más estúpido…

Parando su caminar, hecho un gruñido exasperado y lo nombro "Nanase." Haruka enseguida se detuvo, Sosuke finalmente le había dirigido la palabra, aquellas aguas de los ojos de Haruka desaparecían mientras sus pupilas se dilataban.

"Dime." Le dijo firme.

Sosuke se volteó, y al ver los ojos de Haruka perdió toda la determinación, simplemente era demasiado estúpido, mejor era no decir nada. Puso una cara amargada a lo Yamazaki Sosuke y dijo "Nah, olvídalo." Retomaron la caminata hasta el estacionamiento.

Haruka empezaba a echarle cabeza a aquella actitud de Sosuke. A su parecer, Sosuke quería sacudírselo, decirle que se apartara de él, pero no hallaba las palabras para hacerlo, ¿quería que no se lo tomara tan a pecho o buscaba ser cortes, estaba siendo considerado con él a pesar de que no lo soportaba? El pecho de Haruka se engarruñaba con cada paso que daba, ya quería irse, hacer la voluntad del imponente joven, dejarlo en paz; había estado mal empeñarse en seguirle, ciertamente el mundo era una comedia negra, pero no para él, sino para Yamazaki.

Como Haruka esperaba, Sosuke vino en su moto. Ya había visto antes como motorizados ponían sus compras entre los manubrios y a veces pegados con tirro en el asiento trasero, así que no le extrañaba mucho. Puso con cuidado las bolsas en el suelo y espero a que Sosuke se volteara para que divisara sus compras. Al voltearse el más alto, Haruka le dio la espalda y le dijo "Adiós." En un tono tan bajo que parecía casi un susurro.

En auto reflejo Sosuke en dos medios saltos tomo a Haruka por el brazo "Espera, espera, Nanase." Sosuke lo jalo hacia sí y Haruka que se descuidó con su contacto, termino chocando su espalda contra el firme pecho de Sosuke. "Perdóname Nanase. Me moví sin pensar" Haruka podía sentir su respiración subiendo y bajando contra su espalda, y aquel aliento cálido rozando su oreja; lanzándole unos escalofríos que hicieron que su piel se pusiera de gallina, Sosuke podía sentirlo, mientras aun sostenía el brazo de Haruka. Por poco tumbaba a Nanase, le había asustado. Inconscientemente, Sosuke puso su otra mano en el hombro izquierdo del menor para sostenerlo mientras que la mano que aun permanecía en el brazo de Haruka, comenzaba a frotarlo de arriba a abajo para que le subiera la temperatura o para que se le bajara el susto. "Enserio, fue un impulso, perdóname." Le decía mientras soltaba una risita y seguía frotándole el brazo.

Haruka sentía que le faltaba el aire, sin pensar, estaba conteniendo la respiración, su estómago estaba extraño; no sabía lo que estaba pasando con él, ¿era incomodidad lo que sentía, una absoluta? mordía su labio para pisar la realidad, él sabía que debía voltearse. Parar aquel lapso extraño de tiempo. Apartarse, para detener aquella fricción entre ambos. Pero no podía. Como el cuerpo no le respondía, su voz lo rescato: "Está bien, no fue nada." Y con esas palabras Sosuke concluyo su terapia térmica. Y Haruka volvió a ser normal.

"¿Todo bien?" se cercioró Sosuke. Haruka se giró a él y sin verlo a los ojos, asintió con la cabeza. "Enserio, lo siento. Es que te vas tan rápido, ni siquiera me dejas agradecerte propiamente por ayudarme a cargar mis compras." El tono jovial de Sosuke serenaba los interiores de Haruka.

"No hay nada que agradecer." Trato de decir inafectado, pero Sosuke viéndolo así cabizbajo no dejaba de pensar que algo le pasaba a Nanase.

Sosuke con una sonrisa de lado, manos en la cintura y con una ceja levantada le dijo "Aun así. Gracias. Eres libre de irte ahora."

Como si de un perrito entrenado se tratase, Haruka asintió y se disponía a dar media vuelta para irse. Pero Sosuke volvió a retenerlo nuevamente, pero esta vez sin forcejeo. "Espera."

Haruka se voltio, algo agraviado por ser retenido nuevamente, no sabía si era porque no quería estar allí o porque esta vez Sosuke no se acercó hasta él. Sosuke suspiro miro hacia otro lado, y finalmente encontró sus palabras.

"No se cómo decirte esto…"

Haruka clavaba nuevamente sus uñas contra sus palmas mientras hacía puños. Él no quería oír aquello. Qué Sosuke buscara sacarle el cuerpo de frente, era lo peor. El ya había captado el mensaje, no era necesario que se lo dijera. Él iba a dejarlo en paz de una vez y por todas…

"…Nanase si tú me hubieras dicho que no te gustaban las cosas dulces, yo te hubiera dado otra cosa…" le decía con aquel tono áspero que aparentemente era avergonzado "…como otra paca de pan integral o no sé." Recordando lo que se llevó Haruka ese día de la panadería. "No sabía que ibas era a comprar una torta para alguien más…" Y Haruka que se encontraba anonadado, no hacia ademan de hablar, pero Sosuke pensó que iba a ser interrumpido así que se le adelanto "¡Y no te estoy diciendo que me devuelvas el dinero ni nada!, yo te la regale con buena intención, aun si no la comiste, está bien porque yo-…" y allí Haruka lo interrumpió de ipso facto.

"Si la comí." Le respondió en un tono claro y firme, con el ceño fruncido y ojos profundos. Pero por dentro aun seguía en en shock por el rumbo de la conversación.

Y Sosuke vivía ahora el su propio Shock "¿S-si la comiste…?"

"Tres buenas porciones." Alardeo con esa cara estoica y limpia, a pesar de que se comió técnicamente dos pedazos normales, ya que el primero no contaría como una 'buena porción'

La cara de Sosuke era un poema, el ceño fruncido a más no poder mientras estiraba su boca en una raya recta. "¡¿Enserio?!" Haruka volvió a asentir. Sosuke le creía. Nanase sería incapaz de mentirle y más si era una cosa tonta como aquella. La cara de Sosuke cambio completamente, aparto la vista al otro lado con ojos picaros y dientes pelados blancos asomándose en una sonrisa socarrona, seguido de eso empezó a carcajearse sonoramente mientras ponía su mano sobre sus ojos y se encorvaba con risa y risa. "Maldito sea el demonio, Rin. Maldito imbécil. Y yo aquí pasando pena por nada." Haruka no entendía muy bien el monologo de Sosuke, pero se encontraba extrañamente aliviado con las carcajadas del más alto.

Sosuke subió la mirada para verlo severamente. Haruka sentía que su estómago se contraía. No debió haber dicho que se comió tres pedazos de la tarta ¿Qué tal si ahora se lo reprochaba? Si tan solo Sosuke supiera que Haruka voto esas calorías hace tiempo…

Sosuke se acercó con aquel andar tan característico, se le quedo viendo hasta que Haruka aparto la mirada con aquel aire inexpresivo y plano, no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo.

"¿Te gustó?" Harula voltio su cara lentamente, no sabía si había oído bien. Había dicho "Te gusto." O "¿Te gustó?" Aunque Haruka no tendría por qué pensarlo mucho, lo más obvio era que dijo la segunda, con respecto al postre.

"Mucho. Estuvo muy buena." Con aquello Sosuke puso una cara de prepotencia, menos mal que era modesto el muchacho…

"Si, lo sé. Allí las hacen muy buenas." Habiéndose quitado un peso de encima, Sosuke dispuso sus compras en la moto para buscar maneras de agarrar camino y dejar en paz a Nanase, que se veía inquieto con él cerca. "Me alegra que te haya gustado. Bueno ahora sí, ya te puedes ir tranquilo, gracias otra vez por ayudarme."

"Yamazaki." Se encontró llamándolo en un timbre de voz moderado, pero fuerte para ser de Haruka.

"Dígame." Le respondió, volteándose para fulminarlo con esos ojos tan bellos e intensos que tenía. Por un momento Haruka iba a dejarlo pasar, pero su piloto automático estaba activado. Él se lo iba a decir.

"El sábado que viene tengo una competencia." Los labios de Sosuke se partieron un poco dejando salir un ruido sordo, sus ojos brillaban ahora, dejándolos más bonitos que antes.

"¿Has entrenado como se debe?" le dijo con aquella voz grabe y serpentina, propia de un trotamundos, pretenciosa a mas no poder.

Haruka hizo un bufido con su nariz, sonrisa de medio lado, ojos entrecerrados y arrogantes "¿Por qué no vienes a verlo por ti mismo?" Sosuke le devolvió la mirada con ese típico estirpe de no querer perder nunca, con sus ojos oscuros y entrecejo marcado, con la diferencia de que en vez de una mueca, cargaba una sonrisa de costado a costado. "Ver para creer, Nanase. Y no te vayas a poner nervioso solo porque voy." Haruka le dedico una última mirada, despectiva e incrédula, bastante altanera, y se marchó.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Ya estaba en la etapa cumbre. Recta final. La última semana de preparación. Pero aunque se pensaba que Haruka se fajaría más de la cuenta aquella semana, fue todo lo contrario, estaba muy consciente de sus rutinas y se aseguraba de no forzarse demasiado. Él estaba tan lleno de gozo esa semana. Sus compañeros podían sentir como transpiraba aquella energía, y todo se debía a la competencia del sábado. Con aquello sentían que también debían ponerse más serios. Haruka parecía una persona menos distante que antes y ellos también habían dejado de portarse ariscos con él.

Sin ninguna malicia vigilaban a Haruka y su desempeño.

"Nanase le está dando con furia." Comentaba entre risas un compañero suyo

"No podemos quedarnos detrás de Max Steel." Decía otro. Y así retomaban ellos mismo su propio entrenamiento.

Haruka, que había estado queriendo reunirse con aquel entrenador, ese estricto que le tenía puesto el ojo, al fin pudo conseguir su entrevista. Él le había comentaba semanas atrás que solo iba a participar en la carrera de 100 y 200 metros de estilo libre, y este se lo había reprochado, alegando que debía participar en otros estilos aparte, para poder tener más oportunidad de llamar la atención y en el caso de no ganar, poder tener más opciones; claro que en ese momento Haruka tenía la suficiente confianza como para ganar aquellas dos carreras; pero no era desconfianza lo que tenía ahora, en esos momentos estaba lleno de algo que todavía no podía explicar, era algo que lo estremecida, y hacia que su corazón bombeara rítmicamente ¿esto era felicidad?

Haruka se le acercó al entrenador para hacerle saber, y para que lo confirmara en las planillas, que no solo iba a participar en los 100 y 200 metros de estilo libre, sino también en los 200 metros de mariposa. Sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para ganar de una, los 100 metros, pero con los 200 podría acostumbrarse al ritmo y lucirse en la brecha final. El entrenador como siempre lo fastidio, diciéndole que si estaba haciendo aquello era porque ya no se sentía tan confiado de ganar en estilo libre y le estaba haciendo caso, claro que Haruka hizo caso omiso a su declaración.

El entrenador le pregunto la verdadera razón, pero este solo se la revelo a medias: "Tengo curiosidad de la cara que pondrá." El entrenador no tenía muy claro lo que estaba pasando, pero ciertamente le parecía muy curioso aquello que había dicho Haruka. El hombre fornido mayor se levantó y saco de una gaveta una llave, y se la extendió a Haruka. "¿Por qué no lo haces una sorpresa entonces?" El entrenador no tenía ni idea a quien se refería Haruka, pero la mirada determinada del joven nadador lo había envigorizado. Haruka lo veía con cierta precaución ¿Realmente le iba a dar la llave de la piscina para disponer como él quisiera? El entrenador agarro su mano y le puso la llave en la palma, le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y se fue supervisar a los otros. Y con aquello, Haruka se fue a seguir entrenando

Haruka tomo la oferta del entrenador. En el día entrenaba estilo libre, mientras en la noche, siendo el único dueño del templo acuático, practicaba el estilo mariposa. Mientras abanicaba sus pies juntos, podía claramente recordar esa vez que Sosuke le había ayudado a entender esa patada de delfín cuando eran niños. Su cuerpo recordaba de corazón el estilo, fácilmente se acostumbró; inconscientemente, recorrió sus primeros 500 metros en mariposa después de años que no practicaba aquel estilo.

El crawl era su favorito ahora y siempre, pero estaba todo feliz nadando en aquel otro estilo, sabía que el propósito no tenía nada que ver con su gusto por el estilo pero aun así lo disfrutaba; y su autoestima subía más y más con respecto a aquella competencia del sábado. Y aparte de todo aquello ¡estaba en la noche en la piscina! ¡Aquella ansiedad, extrañando su bañera, todo eso se había ido! ¿Qué haría después de la competencia? ¿Y si le sacaba una copia a la llave? Eso sonaba ilegal pero…tenía que buscar una forma de que aquello fuera permanente, si podía vivir viniendo cuando él quisiera en las noches a la piscina durante toda la carrera, sería un gran estímulo para él.

**+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Al fin se había llegado el esperado día. Era sábado y el día estaba precioso, no que importara mucho ya que la competencia era bajo techo y se iba a llevar acabo en la piscina olímpica de la Universidad Central, ya que ambas universidades habían convenido aquel evento. Haruka no quería admitirlo pero estaba casi que vomitaba arcoíris, estaba demasiado excitado con todo. Rin había tratado de ser lo más discreto posible con él esas semanas pero sabía que esa noche lo iba a llamar como una cuaima a averiguarle todo. Pero menos mal Makoto venia también, así el podría encargarse de contarle toda aquella paja a Rin…

Haruka no le había dicho nada a Makoto que había invitado a Sosuke a que lo viera, mucho menos a Rin. Era un secreto, supuestamente eso era lo que pensaba Haruka. A primera hora de la mañana todos los del club estaban de camino a la competencia en uno de los autobuses de la universidad. Cada cual era un mundo distinto, unos estaban nerviosos, otros emocionados, y uno en específico andaba con un silencio sepulcral. Haruka navegaba en los rincones de su mente como siempre, estaba ansioso por llegar, por una parte estaba contento, pero la otra no dejaba que se distrajera mucho, él quería tener un perfecto control de sí mismo. El había venido con todas las intenciones de ganar.

Al llegar el bus, antes de entrar al gimnasio, Haruka reviso su teléfono, y tenía un mensaje de Makoto, de que ya estaba adentro, sentado y todo para animarlo. Después de reunirse con los entrenadores y recibir el cronograma, se dispersaron; cada quien agarro por su lado, sabiendo cuando debían de estar preparados. Haruka fue a buscar a Makoto para ubicarlo. Rápidamente lo consiguió, aunque deseo haber tardado más en hacerlo, ya que mientras lo buscaba, también se cercioraba de ver si ya había llegado Sosuke. Y nada que lo veía.

"OMG Esa chaqueta te da mucho cache." Bromeo su mejor amigo con respecto a la chaqueta del club de natación de su Universidad. Era negra con gris en su totalidad, pero con pintas y franjas de colores roja, turquesa, magenta y morada. Haruka en respuesta solo hecho un bufido levantando los hombros.

Haruka miro a los alrededores hasta que Makoto le pregunto a quién buscaba, pero este le dijo que nadie en particular. Se quedaron un rato hablando hasta que faltaban tres carreras para que le llegara el turno a Haruka y este se despidió de Makoto porque debía ir a calentar. Por supuesto en el camino de regreso, no hubo señales de que Sosuke estaba allí. Pero a Haruka no le preocupo aquello, seguro estaba por allí o si no había llegado, no tardaría mucho en hacerlo, de todas maneras las veces que tenía que competir no eran consecutivas. Ahora la que le tocaba eran los 100 metros libres, dentro de hora y media la de los 200, y en dos horas más tarde, la de mariposa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya le tocaba el turno a nuestro prodigio. Le toco el carril cuatro esa vez; la piscina estaba hermosa, nada como las olímpicas con 50 metros para sentirse en una verdadera competencia. Algunos de sus rivales eran de su club y otros eran los residentes, pero no importaba quienes fuera, Haruka no estaba compitiendo para reconocerlos sino para quedar primero e irse con aquella beca. Se puso en posición, en su banco de salida y salió disparado en cuanto oyó la alarma. Brazos en el aire, palma hacia abajo entrando en el agua. Avanzaba con rapidez. Potente patada oscilante. Caderas se movían, no en un movimiento frenético, sino con un ágil ritmo de arriba hacia abajo. Pies hacia dentro, dedos en punta. Sin ningún sobre esfuerzo Haruka se deslizaba por aquella superficie acuática, sentía a sus rivales atrás, pero no le proveían la suficiente presión; había dejado de ser mortal para entonces. Haruka volvió a la realidad en cuanto toco la pared en la última vuelta. Giro su cara para ver la pantalla electrónica con los resultados.

3 – 6 Kobayashi Yamato.

4 – 1 Nanase Haruka.

5 – 4 Hayashimizu Aoi.

Haruka dejo entre ver una leve perturbación en la comisura de su boca, salió de la piscina siendo felicitado por unos de sus compañeros. "¡Buena Max Steel!" le decían. El entrenador cargaba la sonrisa más pretenciosa del lugar. Haruka subía la mirada para ver a Makoto que estaba de lo más feliz haciéndole señas con los pulgares y gritaba cosas casi inaudibles con todo ese bullicio que había. También miro a los alrededores nuevamente a ver si veía a aquel sujeto… y nada que lo veía.

Al cabo de revisar los tiempos de toda la selección de los 100 metros libres Haruka fue abiertamente nombrado como el ganador del primer lugar. Y lo mismo ocurrió con los 200 metros, que había ganado aplastantemente, debido a que en el último trecho, había una gran brecha entre él y los demás, él chico era una Hidra, si había llegado con aires de genio a su club, ahora nadie se lo podía negar. Sus compañeros estaba anonadados, sorprendidos, algunos con envidia, algunos con orgullo escolar, y con ganas de entrenar con más fuerzas, pero ellos habían sido testigos de que 'Nanase se había esforzado'.

Haruka se fue a reunir nuevamente con Makoto ya que faltaban todavía dos horas para que le tocara nadar los 200 metros de mariposa. Mientras Makoto lo halagaba de manera moderada, Haruka se ponía a pensar en cosas innecesarias. Su amigo le pregunto si tenía que esperar a que la competencia terminara e irse con sus compañeros y sus entrenadores pero la verdad es que no tenía que hacerlo. Había llegado el momento de confesarle a Makoto que él iba a competir en otra carrera, y no era de estilo libre…

Y como Haruka no había visto ni una sola vez a Sosuke en el día, él pensaba que no debía decirle a Makoto la verdadera razón del por qué iba a competir en estilo mariposa. Así que se lo callo. Solo le dijo a Makoto que debía esperar unas horas allí, tal vez sorprendería a Makoto y tendría que explicarle muchas más cosas al final, pero no importaba, lo único que tenía en la cabeza Haruka en ese momento era '¿Habrá venido?' Haruka quiso despejar esa pregunta de su mente; el recordaba la vez que hablo con Sosuke, por su forma de hablar era imposible que lo dejara plantado, o al menos eso era lo que suponía.

Haruka y Makoto se quedaron viendo las otras carreras y hablando hasta que se hiciera la hora, bueno, más Makoto que Haruka pero era lo mismo, su telepatía siempre estaba activada de todas maneras. Haruka bajaba para cumplir con su papel, y por primera vez en el día, sentía mariposas en el estómago; no estaba nervioso, pero inquieto sí. Usaría aquello para entrar en calor, para llamar aquella adrenalina que lo envolvía en cuanto pisaba el banco de salida.

Con aquella perfecta y elegante postura se puso en posición. Haruka lo ignoraba pero estaba compitiendo con el joven ganador de los 100 metros de mariposa que asistía a la Universidad Central. Haruka le reconoció que era rápido, pero en su opinión aquellas brazadas no tenían clase, y su patada era muy estrafalaria, Haruka no sabía si era un hábito que tenía el sujeto al patalear, pero el movimiento era más grande que el resultado que producía, perdía potencia, no era cien porciento efectiva.

Pero Haruka estaba demasiado embriagado con el tema, porque tenía a su lado a uno de sus más queridos amigos, Rin, que era mordaz en mariposa, no podías verle errores y aparte que era explosivo. Haruka si podía decir con seguridad que el muchacho se había exprimido el jugo perfeccionándolo. En la actualidad jamás había competido contra él en mariposa pero sabía que era un rival de primera categoría. Era una maldad decirlo pero Rei estaba lejos de llegar a igualar la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas, y lágrimas, y lágrimas…y lágrimas que Rin había sacrificado para ser así de bueno.

Y Haruka no quería pensar en él, no quería, no quería hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Aquel torso que mantenía elevado sobre el agua más de lo normal; creando aquel tiempo de recuperación más veloz. Esa velocidad inhumana, hambrienta, era un monstruo. Y esos malditos hombros flexibles. Aquellos hombros con los que debías nacer para ser así de insuperable. Hombros perfectos, o más bien, casi perfectos. Haruka aparto aquella imagen de su cabeza. Él se sentía prácticamente en el podio ahora. Él debía hacerlo bien. Haruka sabía que no era perfecto en aquel estilo, tenía las bases, tenía la experiencia de los años, tenía modelos de referencia de excelencia con los que podía fijarse. Él lo haría bien.

Sonó la alama de salida y Haruka salió como un cohete encendido. Sus brazos se movían juntos de manera potente por encima del agua y luego hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, tratando de mantener su torso el debido tiempo por encima del agua, creando su chance, creando aquella velocidad necesaria, moderada, mientras cursaba la primera vuelta, Sus caderas se movían serpentinas, ondulantes en el agua. Recordando aquella patada tosca, poderosa, explosiva de aquel sujeto, Haruka descendía sus pies juntos en un brusco y apropiado movimiento.

"¡Miren eso! Max Steel está compitiendo con aquel sujeto que gano los 100 metros en mariposa" se iban asomando sus compañeros del club.

"Esta atrás de él aun pero Nanase es muy constante, miren esa 'patada delfín'. Qué potencia agarra ese tipo." Comentaba uno de ellos.

"Es como dices, esa patada hace la diferencia. No pareciera, pero si sigue así en la próxima vuelta, Nanase lo alcanzara." Le corroboro uno de los entrenadores.

"¡Vamos Max Steel tu puedes!"

Desde los espectadores, Makoto estaba que le iba a dar algo, tenía la boca abierta y ojos contraídos en total shock. "¡Ha-Ha-Haru. Vamos, Vamos tu puedes!" Makoto saco su teléfono y le tiro una foto a la panorámica, enfocando lo que se podía ver de Haruka. "Mira quién nada mariposa ahora." Le envió a Rin en su correo.

Ahora con toda la totalidad de sus fuerzas, Haruka se sostenía en buena posición, cortando aquella distancia, su velocidad se intensificaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Tomando aquellos datos de la infancia, aquella base. Solo podías llamar genio a alguien que mejoraba su estilo con solo haber visto a través de los años la manera correcta, eficaz de hacerlo, de otros nadadores, y ejecutarlos a su manera, y con ejemplos tan buenos como los que tubo, era inevitable caer en 'aquella maldición'. La maldición del talento. Nanase Haruka era un irrefutable prodigio, un genio, por mucho que quiso huir de aquel título, este volvía para morderle su jugoso trasero. Bien había dicho su abuela que si huía lo suficiente, se convertiría en un hombre ordinario. Pero simplemente el talento era más fuerte de su lado.

Haruka no podía, ¡ni le importaba! Ver a los que tenía cerca, si iban adelantados, si iban más atrás, simplemente no sabía. Llego el techo final, su cuerpo se movía solo, en puro instinto, poco a poco perdía su humanidad; luchaba era para no perder la concentración; la salpicadura de su patada parecía una perfecta y constante fuente de agua. Su cuerpo flexible hacía de las suyas, cómo este se iba adaptando al desgraciado estilo mariposa; aquel físico suyo sinceramente era una maldición. Haruka empezaba a entender que era aquello a lo que llamaban 'talento', si eso era lo que tenía él, entonces estaba bien abrazarlo y utilizarlo. 'No te desperdicies' le decía aquel sujeto, ¿era así de frustrante hacerle entender aquello?

Su palma toco la pared y sentía como volvía al mundo real. Se quedó un rato viendo la nada, pero los gritos que se produjeron tan cerca suyo, lo sacaron del trance. Unos cuantos de sus compañeros se acercaron hasta él con sonrisas picaras, otros estaban aún sorprendidos, viéndolo como si fuera un fenómeno. Dos de ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarlo a salir de la piscina, Haruka tomo ambos brazos y salió de la piscina de un solo tirón. Aquellos muchachos empezaron a hamaquear a Haruka como una piñata. 'Demasiado contacto físico', pensaba fastidiado Haruka.

"¡Max Steel eres un dios!"

"¡Nanase le ganaste a Araki de la Central! ¡Maldito freak!"

"¡Bien hecho Max Steel, en la cara de la Central!"

"Desgraciado, te tenías bien guardado aquello ¿no? Nunca te había visto nadando mariposa ¿esa era tu arma secreta desde el principio?"

"Pues claro que se lo estaba guardando…Max Steel vas a tener que darnos unas clasecitas."

No fue sino hasta que llego el entrenador a gritarles para que se le quitaran de encima, que Haruka pudo respirar al fin; corriéndolos como los propios perros con un rociador de agua. Haruka agradeció el gesto, pero luego termino siendo abordado por los entrenadores, cuyos comentarios eran parecidos a los de sus compañeros, solo que sin los nicknames…

Naturalmente, al final de la rueda, después de pasar todos los que iban a nadar en mariposa, a Haruka se le concedió el primer puesto en los 200 metros.

Fue en el momento en el que por fin lo habían dejado solo, que su pecho se llenaba de euforia, ni el mismo se creía lo que había pasado. Había ganado. Ese era el plan, ganar, no participar ¡sino ganar! Haruka daba cada paso, y con cada uno se iba quedando sin aire, estaba lleno de emoción, ¿Qué cara habría puesto Yamazaki Sosuke al verlo de esa forma? ¿Qué pensaría de él? Mientras seguía su monologo en solitario, fue interrumpido por una mano fuerte que se posó en su hombro, y que detuvo todo su movimiento. Haruka mordía su labio inferior, ojos casi somnolientos, pupilas dilatadas, respiración pesada. Reunió el coraje necesario para voltearse, pero lo hizo muy despacio hasta encontrarse con aquel alto joven.

"¡Haru, por qué no me dijiste que ibas a competir en mariposa! ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando te vi allá abajo!" Haruka entrecerró los ojos y sin decir nada, Makoto continuo "Bueno eso no importa mucho. ¡Ganaste, ganaste! ¡Lo siento! ¡No pude aguantarme las ganas! ¡Le mande una foto a Rin de ti compitiendo! ¡Se va a morir cuando le cuente esta noche!, que tu ¡tuuu! ¡Ganaste, ganaste, ganaste!". Una vez más Haruka era hamaqueado por alguien, pero al menos era Makoto.

¿Le mando una foto? Makoto parecía su madre recontando con fotos los momentos de Haruka "Si, te lo suplico, hazme el favor y se lo cuentas tú." Le dijo con una sonrisa tenue.

"Si pero después tendrás que llamarlo." Le aconsejo, pero fue más como una advertencia. Era mejor tener a Rin contento…

"Mañana." Le decía amargado. Empezaron a caminar para sentarse en alguna parte. Haruka todavía debía esperar la premiación para irse, así que Makoto sugirió que fueran por algo de comer en la cafetería de aquella universidad. Los ojos de Haruka miraban el infinito con ojos deslucidos y ausentes; muchas veces era normal pero Makoto sabía que algo en particular le estaba pasando a su amigo. Sin tener que preguntarle nada, el propio Haru le comento:

"Algo debe estar mal conmigo."

**Fin del capítulo 5**

**Notas finales**

No me maten :O recuerden que me necesitan para seguir escribiendo lol. Todo saldrá bien, calma, calma…

¿Han notado que no le estoy dando ni nombres a los OC? Si acaso un nombrecito por aquí o por allá. Trato de evitarlo lo más que pueda, no me gusta que los OC roben cámara o se lleven mucho papel en los fics XD y ponerle nombres a aquellas universidades falsas me da cosa tambien, por eso sale "Universidad de la Central" o "La Universidad del Noroeste" jajaja

¿Soy yo o cuando ponía que Haruka estaba nadando parecía un lemon raro? ¡Haruka se está garchando a todas las piscinas! XD… :c solo bromeo…

¿Pero les gusto o no les gusto el capítulo? :V háblenme porque si no, se me va la inspiración lol

*BitingRain perdió 4 seguidores* No, esperen, vuelvaaan D':

Gracias a todos por comentar *w* los amo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de Autor**

Sale en todos los periódicos que los personajes de Free! NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tokyo Animation y Animation DO. Si me pertenecieran, le daría a SouHaru el lugar que se merece como ship canon, ¡porque es canon!

Gracias por los comentarios :'D son unos amores. Estos días ando con el tiempo contado :I debo dibujar cosas para renovar el currículo, curso de tejido, luego correr para tejer los regalos de navidad y escribir el fic, aparte de diligencias como hacer colas en los supermercados, clasic Venezuela…

No soy fanática de los songfics ni nada por el estilo, pero lo vi muy necesario en esta ocasión (uy si, súper necesario… lol). No, no los hare buscar una canción para que se la pasen oyéndola todo el fic, es solo una escena donde me gustaría que conocieran la canción, y el modo en cómo se explota allí…Mientras veía una novela brasileña, vi una escena que dije "¡eso mismito es lo que pasa en el fic!" jajaja así que quise usarlo, XD perdón si están en sus camas leyendo por el teléfono y les da la flojera del universo googlear you tube

La canción es esta:

Se llama "Eu Quero Tchu, Eu Quero Tcha" de Joao Lucas & Marcelo

La escena de la novela es esta (píllensela para que se den la idea de cómo la implemente en el capítulo): busquen en youtube "Carmina festejando y bailando yo quiero chu – yo quiero cha"

**Advertencia del capítulo: **los puse a googlear una canción (lo siento XD). Sosuke acosado sexualmente (lol).

**Para un buen gusto, un buen susto.**

**Capítulo 6. Oro Puro.**

Por fin, otro maldito sábado había terminado, por fortuna de un laborioso joven de ojos color turquesa. La semana había estado por demás apretada con asignaciones. Las tardes, que nunca estaban libres debido al trabajo en la cooperativa, le quitaban la mayoría del tiempo para realizar dichas asignaciones. Dejándolo sin más opción que disponer de las noches en más trabajo. Pero no solo se estudia y se trabaja, también se come; y como nuestro saludable muchacho no ignora este hecho, se había quedado sin víveres para el fin de semana, por consiguiente tuvo que escaparse unas horas del trabajo para poder ir a hacer una cola en un supermercado.

Quién diría que justo saliendo de aquella pesada diligencia, se encontraría con su compadre provinciano, Nanase Haruka. Sosuke ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando este entro al establecimiento, y se llevó una sorpresa cuando se puso a su lado y trato de arrebatarle las bolsas de compras. Ahora el mayor pensaba, echado muy cómodamente en su sillón, que aquello realmente había sido muy curioso. Normalmente, y esto era lo que le respectaba a él, Haruka evitaría tener contacto directo. Ver como se le acerco el joven de estoica expresión no más llegar, fue sin duda una sorpresa.

Tal vez ese hecho fue el que hizo que ignorara rápidamente el disgusto que se llevó cuando Haruka intento ayudarlo. Sosuke no se había ofendido tanto por el trato sino por la manera en que como Haruka se había expresado con él. Pero supuso que el joven nadador uso aquel tono para que Sosuke no sintiera que lo estaba viendo en menos. Era cierto que para él, su lesión era un hecho penoso, y le dolía ser tratado de manera 'especial'. Sosuke reconoció el esfuerzo que hizo Haruka al arriesgarse a ayudarlo sabiendo cómo era él. En cuestiones así, pensaba que Haruka y él realmente sabían leer sus conductas. Pero aquella aura que cargaba Nanase en aquel entonces era "Si te vas a ofender por esto, entonces te informo que te estas ofendiendo tu solo".

Aquello lo había sacudido. Más razón no podía tener. Además, él mismo se había abierto con él la última vez, diciéndole que la condición de su hombro le daba ciertos impedimentos. Sería absurdo no aceptar la ayuda de una persona a la cual le has expresado tus dolencias. Aparte, hablábamos de Nanase Haruka. Si Sosuke pudiera mencionar un buen aspecto de la insípida personalidad de aquel joven, era que Nanase era discreto, era un muchacho sobrio, no agradaba en tamaño las cosas, como llegaba a hacer Rin.

Desde que se lesiono, Haruka había sido la primera persona que mejor se ha comportado delante de él, de una manera que le gustara. No había lastima en su voz. Tal vez algo de reproche, y lo merecía; tal vez no de él precisamente, pero sabía que estaba jugando con fuego al poner su hombro al límite y hacerle aquella pantomima a Rin. Pero el quiso hacerlo, y Haruka lo había respetado, al guardarle el secreto y al competir con él sin importarle su lesión. Ambos estaban pasando por malos momentos. Él superando su frustrado futuro, y Haruka con la incertidumbre del suyo propio.

Sosuke recordaba haberle dicho a Haruka que aún no lo reconocía, pero ¿seguía siendo así? El castaño sonreía de medio lado pensando en aquello. Algo claro para él era que, de alguna forma, sentían respeto el uno por el otro. Por lo menos actualmente Sosuke podía decir que respetaba a Haruka, pero ¿era porque le gustaba su trato o porque accedió a convertirse en nadador profesional? ¿Sería demasiado ruin escoger la segunda? Él había hecho de las suyas para convencer a Haruka de seguir con lo estipulado; pero fue después de haberle propuesto que hiciera aquella balanza entre sus intereses y los intereses de los demás, de nadar y hacer algo que lo llene aparte, que empezó a pensar que había hecho algo bueno por Haruka. Fue después de haberlo visto tan sereno aquel día, en su Tokyo, tan situado en su nueva vida, que Sosuke sintió sincero gozo con respecto a la felicidad ajena, a la felicidad de Nanase. Ver que había hecho bien aconsejando a Haruka, le invadió una reconfortante calidez en su pecho.

¡Y ese mismo sábado! ¡Oh, pero que ojos tan pretenciosos cargaba Nanase Haruka ese día! Sosuke no había visto de esa forma a Haruka desde que eran niños. En aquellos tiempos donde se soltaban aquellas frases de rivalidad cada vez que se encontraban, y aquellos ojos llenos de vida, tan llenos de determinación, justo antes de saltar del banco de salida. Así mismo estaba Haruka, diciéndole que fuera a ver su competencia del sábado siguiente. Sosuke sentía aquellas olas de competitividad entre ellos, como si fuera él mismo el que fuera a competir contra Haruka.

Se relamía pensando cómo se desempeñaría Haruka en la natación de nivel universitario. ¿Podrá dar la talla? El sentía que tenía todas sus apuestas en él. ¿Quién mejor para evaluar la exigencia deportiva actual? ¿Qué tan separado del nivel de instituto estará? ¿Tokyo sería una plataforma demasiado competitiva? Muchas cuestiones estaban en juego. Haruka estaba apostando su orgullo, supuestamente con Sosuke, pero él no se sentía de esa forma; él no estaba apostando en contra de Haruka, Sosuke estaba apostando era por él. Ellos no eran enemigos. La persona más interesada en el éxito de Haruka era Sosuke. Después de todo, esa era la idea, que Haruka se volviera la excelencia, aquel rival perfecto que parecía imbatible. Ya lo demás dependería de Rin, si tiene lo suficiente para vencer, o no, a ese increíble rival que tanto añoraba.

Sosuke solía pensar que tan solo con que Rin llegara a ser profesional y se convirtiera en un medallista olímpico bastaba, que ya no le interesaba más nada; porque esperaba que su amigo cumpliera el sueño de ambos. Pero antes de eso, antes de su lesión, él quería todas las medallas para él. Su sólida amistad con Rin solo intensificaba sus ganas de quedárselas todas para él. Porque ganar es lo más sabroso del mundo. El reconocimiento; los logros, los premios, los méritos, todo aquello era lo que hacía que el bombeador sanguíneo del imponente joven se volviera loco. ¿Acaso estaba mal ser así? Siempre dicen que más que ganar, lo importante es participar, pero ¿acaso era una forma de endulzar la derrota? Sosuke aceptaba las derrotas de frente, pero siempre apuntaría al primer lugar, el no entro a participar, sino a ganar.

Entonces, ¿qué pensaba él con respecto a Haruka?, ¿sus buenos deseos para el calmado joven de ojos azules eran sinceros? Si lo fueran, ¿Estaría bien que si se llegara a dar el escenario donde Haruka obtiene el primer lugar y Rin el segundo, podría aceptar aquello? Aunque era algo difícil de creer, ciertamente Sosuke lo aceptaría, solo significaría que en aquel lapso de tiempo en donde se llevó acabo la hipotética competencia, Nanase Haruka era superior a su amigo, ya sea por el entrenamiento o las condiciones; Rin tendría que entrenar más porque no dio la talla en dicha ocasión.

Pero ahora la pregunta era: ¿Se alegraría si Haruka gana, aunque el perdedor fuera su mejor amigo? Por supuesto que Sosuke no disfrutaría viendo a su amigo sufrir, pero una competencia era una competencia, el sufrimiento solo sería impotencia; el hecho de sentir felicidad por la victoria de Haruka, sin embargo; era más difícil de plantear, porque ¿qué representaba Haruka para él?, ¿solo era el rival de su amigo? Y ¿qué preferiría Sosuke, que Rin le ganara a Haruka, o si tuviera la disponibilidad, que él mismo le ganara a Haruka? ¿Qué sería más delicioso para él?

"Yo y Nanase en la piscina."

Aunque antes podría decir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ¿Qué era este recelo que tenía con el muchacho de mirada fría?, ¿no había sido su rival también? No solo era de Rin, si no mal recuerda, Nanase también había sido suyo, de su propiedad. Él también había querido monopolizarlo, tenerlo para él, para tenerlo en el carril de al lado, nadando nariz con nariz, y en fin, compitiendo por el primer puesto.

Él no sabía que sentía Haruka por él; pero aunque a aquel joven no le gustaran las competencias, ni le importaban las victorias ni las derrotas, Sosuke podía recordar con claridad aquellos ojos del infante Nanase; ojos brillosos y chispeantes, sonrisa pícara y aquel timbre de voz donde ya no parecía que rayara el mismo disco, a Nanase le gustaba competir con él ¡competir, no nadar por nadar! Entre ellos siempre había un perdedor y un ganador. Eso a Sosuke le gustaba, y estaba casi seguro que al frágil, ingenuo y curioso mocoso Nanase de antes también le gustaba.

Ahora Sosuke, tristemente, podía ver otra de las peripecias que le había traído su lesión. Él no sabía, o más bien no recordaba, que sentía aquellos sentimientos tan especiales por Haruka. Su amargura lo había nublado meses atrás; aquella depresión, aquella mala sangre, descargándose de una manera tan trivial con alguien que no tenía nada que ver. Juzgando a alguien a quien no tenía derecho de juzgar. Pensando que era el único con problemas. Creyendo saber lo mejor para su amigo cuando este había vivido ya su propio calvario. Pero ahora que estaba despejado, todo era diferente, podía ver con claridad, y con algo de vergüenza, las cosas como realmente eran. Aparte que también podía ver a Haruka con otros ojos, o más bien los que tenía antes de ser absorbido por su propia oscuridad.

Con respecto a si Sosuke sentiría felicidad con respecto a ver en el podio a su entrañable rival, Nanase Haruka, puesto ni de segundo, ni de tercero, sino en primer lugar, todavía era un misterio para él. "Al principio creí saberlo; pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro."

Pero ahora podía salir de dudas. La primera competencia en la nueva vida de Nanase, y era una competencia que no tenía nada que ver con él. Si Haruka tendría las capacidades para desenvolverse bien o no, en aquel nuevo reto, estaba por verse. Sosuke sonreía inconscientemente pensando en aquello mientras le pasaba una escoba a la sala a las once de la noche.

El lunes en la mañana Sosuke llamo al consultorio de su doctor. Le tocaba mandarse para allá el viernes en la tarde. Pero si iba a tomarse el viernes libre eso le impedía poder saltarse el trabajo otra vez el sábado; así que llamo para cambiar su cita, para que tocara el sábado en la tarde. Aunque tuvo que esperar hasta el jueves para que le confirmaran el cambio exitoso de la cita, pudo lograr su cometido. Ahora ya tenía para pedir permiso en el trabajo para ausentarse aquel sábado, el sábado de la competencia, con la excusa de ir al médico, aunque fuera cierto.

Aquella mañana del sábado, Sosuke se había levantado a las cinco de la mañana y sin alarma. El hecho le daba algo de risa. Hacía tiempo que no se levantaba tan temprano por culpa de su puntual reloj corporal, que solo se activaba cuando tenía una competencia. Así le daba tiempo de serenar su espíritu, que llegaba a ser demasiado incandescente, excitado por la pura adrenalina que le proporcionaba la lucha por el primer lugar.

Calzado deportivo, jeans color café y camisa azul oscura abotonada, para desabotonar a la hora de la fisioterapia. Telefoneo a la cooperativa para reportarse y solicito de la misma un taxi para desplazarse. No quería llenarse de smog movilizándose en la moto y tampoco quería tensar mucho el cuerpo, yéndose desde su casa hasta la Central, para luego dirigirse al consultorio, eran grandes distancias, así que le salía mejor adquirir un chofer.

Llego a la central bastante temprano, demasiado temprano para su gusto. Apenas podía ver cómo iban llegando los buses de los residentes y se imaginaba que los del Noroeste llegarían más tarde. Espero media hora afuera de la edificación, viendo si entraba después de que habitaran el sitio. Lo cierto era que Sosuke estaba evitando ser reconocido. En su época de secundaria vivía siendo acosado por los reclutadores de la Central. Conocía a unos cuantos funcionarios y ni se diga de los estudiantes, Sosuke podía calcular que entre unos cuatro o cinco jóvenes que nadaban para la Central habían estudiado en el mismo instituto que él.

Ellos debían creer incomodo encontrárselo y tener que decir unas cuantas palabras de aliento debido a su lamentable condición. Pero desde el punto de vista de Sosuke, él la tenía peor. A veces le entraban ganas de decir: "¿podemos fingir que no me lesione y no me Jordi la carrera de nadador profesional?, solo por hoy, y por todas las próximas veces que te vayas a dignar a saludarme ¿sí?". Cada vez que se encontraba a un compañero del rublo, era para hablarle de manera lastimera, y si no tocaban el tema de su lesión, se ponían súper nerviosos de no terminar contando algo acerca de ellos que tuviera que ver con la natación. Algunas veces eran tan patéticos que le daba risa, otras veces realmente lo hacían sentir incómodo.

Había momentos en donde Sosuke no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos. Para empezar, su reacción debía cambiar dependiendo de la persona con la que hablaba y también por la forma en la que haya traído el tema. Era como cuando le cantan a uno el cumpleaños, no tienes ni idea de que cara poner ni a donde ver. Sosuke solía restarle importancia al asunto, pero desde que eso hacía que la gente se pusiera más pegajosa con él, empezó a fingir un rostro más consiente, solo para que no profundizaran el asunto. Qué abuso tener que ser obligado a verse afligido solo para que dejaran el fastidio.

Finalmente había quedado solo en el estacionamiento; suponía que no tardarían en llegar los del Noroeste, así que entro para buscar en donde sentarse. Cuando encontró una ubicación que le gustara, se acomodó en el sitio y se puso a escuchar música en su celular. Al cabo de otra media hora más, pudo divisar la llegada de los miembros de la otra institución.

Sosuke se apoyó de una baranda mientras fijaba la mirada en los nadadores que iban entrando a los vestidores. La comisura de sus labios se torcía hacia arriba al reconocer aquella atezada y brillosa cabellera del chico prodigio. Los ojos de Haruka se veían ocupados, determinados, no era aquella mirada ausente de siempre. La actitud del joven había cambiado. Haruka acomodaba su bolso sobre su hombro mientras veía la panorámica del lugar, haciendo que diera un respingo el corazón del mayor. Sosuke se estaba emocionando antes de tiempo.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que Sosuke pudo de nuevo ubicar a Haruka al salir de los vestidores, pero lo volvió a perder cuando este subió las escaleras que daban a las alas de espectadores. Era hora de moverse. Sosuke camino por el pasillo tratando de adivinar para donde había agarrado el menor, y estaba seguro que se lo encontraría al cruzar, pero la persona que se encontró no había sido Haruka, sino un hombre mayor de rostro arrugado y pretencioso, muy familiar, "Mierda".

"¿No eres tu…" El hombre chasqueaba los dedos fingiendo una moción para reunir sus recuerdos. El anciano sabía perfectamente quién era el. Maldito viejo. Sosuke se mordía el cachete para evitar que su rostro denotara sus verdaderas emociones. Para él se le hacía muy difícil disipar su odiosidad al hablar con personas como aquel hombre. "…Yamazaki, Sosuke? ¿Estoy en lo cierto?" decía con aquella sonrisa torcida y mirada mal intencionada y lastimera.

Sosuke finalmente pudo hacer que su rostro cooperara con él. Con ojos deslucidos, tratando de no ejecutar al viejo con la mirada, y una sonrisa política, saludo al hombre. "Sí, soy yo, ¿Cómo está usted entrenador? ¿Le ha ido bien?"

"¡Sabia que eras tú, muchacho! Oye pero no me llames entrenador. Después de todo, nunca llegaste a entrar a esta institución y jamás te he entrenado ¿o no?" gesticulaba como si hubiera dicho el chiste del día. Sosuke tenía ganas de seguir caminando de largo y pisotear al anciano en el proceso.

Gimoteo una risita apagada con boca y ojos sonrientes "Usted tiene razón. Señor" y el 'Señor' por poco se le salía de manera grosera.

"Bueno, todo me ha ido perfectamente. ¿Y tú muchacho, qué haces aquí en mi piscina?" el semblante de Sosuke se endureció con aquello. "Maldito viejo de mierda, metete 'tu' piscina por donde te quepa" pensaba el encolerizado joven.

Si llegaba a decir que había venido a ver la competencia, dejando por fuera el hecho que había venido para ver a Haruka, Sosuke estaba seguro de que aquel hombre usaría aquella colilla para molestarlo. Para hablarle despectivamente de su 'patética condición'. Era capaz de soltarle alguna directa indirecta acerca de lo triste que era su vida si su único entretenimiento era venir a ver competencias en las que ya no podía participar. Pero si hablaba de Haruka, aquel viejo no le quitaría los ojos de encima al grácil nadador de estilo libre. Se la pasaría detallando cada movimiento que hiciera este. Y Si llegaba a decir algo con respecto a Haruka, algo con lo que buscara ridiculizarlo de alguna forma, Sosuke estaba seguro de que perdería los estribos.

Al final prefirió decir la verdad. Él había venido a ver a Nanase porque quería ver su desempeño. Cualquier cosa que llegara a decir aquel viejo, no tenía nada que ver, ni con él, ni con Haruka.

"Vine a ver un amigo que está participando. Estudia en la Universidad del Noroeste." Y lo último lo recalco con algo de impertinencia.

El mal intencionado anciano entrecerró sus ojos en molestia, pero luego le adorno la cara una sonrisa torcida. "¿Es así? Oye muchacho, ya que te tomaste las molestias de venir hasta aquí, 'para ver a tu amigo', ¿por qué no te acomodas? Vamos, vuelve a tu asiento, para que no te pierdas el espectáculo. Además, un chico lesionado como tú, no debería estar danzando por doquier, después de todo, lo más importante, para chicos como tú, es el reposo."

Sosuke no podía creer lo patético que podía ser aquel fantoche de hombre. Desde la primera vez que conoció a aquel entrenador jubilado, había notado aquellas vibras insanas. Sosuke no tenía ni idea porque aquel hombre la tenía agarrada con él, ¿era por envidia?, ¿o acaso el tan famoso 'odio a primera vista'? Al principio creía que solo era injustificada envidia a la juventud. Bastaba con saber que el hombre había sido un nadador estándar que nunca tuvo un logro que solidificara su carrera, para que Sosuke pensara que solo le disgustaba su pretenciosa racha de victorias. Aunque siempre mantuvo la compostura con el hombre mayor, este siempre tenía una lengua demasiado afilada. Era de lo más extraño ser inducido a una universidad en donde el reclutador te tratara como mierda. ¿Quería reclutarlo o no?

Esta sería la segunda vez que se encontraba con el sujeto después de haberse lesionado. La primera había sido hace año y medio; cuando empezó a ausentarse en los torneos. De alguna forma su ausencia se volvió un escándalo local. En tan solo unos días aquello estaba en boca de toda la comunidad de nado juvenil. Por supuesto, los reclutadores desaparecieron como si les hubieran rociado insecticida. Y ese hombre que tenía al frente, se había asegurado de hacerle saber que no era más que una estrella caída, un hombre ordinario, alguien que no llego a ser. Tal vez si era odio a primera vista y ya. Qué hombre tan triste.

"Le agradezco mucho sus atenciones para conmigo. Después de arreglar un asunto pendiente, me asegurare de buscar acomodo en cuanto me desocupe." Le dijo con aquellos ojos grandes y sonrientes, mientras desenfundaba aquella anormalmente blanca dentadura. Cualquiera diría que al menos Sosuke era joven y bello, y no tenía por qué amargarse la vida.

El hombre algo descolocado, no queriendo ceder ante el bello joven, se propuso prologar el tormento de este. "Tonterías. ¿Qué tienes que hacer? Ya va a dar inicio el discurso de apertura. Vamos a sentarnos, te acompaño."

Sosuke clavo su perfecta manicura en la palma de sus manos en irritación. Al diablo la envidia y el odio a primera vista, este viejo debía estar enamorado de él, definitivamente…

Se sentó en donde había estado previamente y el molesto acompañante se sentó justo a su lado. Para no tener que estar en contacto directo, el discreto joven se echó hacia el frente, apoyando los codos sobre la baranda. Y el que no había sido invitado no desaprovecho la oportunidad para recomendarle, que por 'su condición', no debiera estar forzando el brazo en aquella posición. Sosuke no quería aquella cruz, pero no tenía como sacudirse al sujeto. Atino a agradecer su atención por él y dejo caer en el aire su brazo consentido, dejando el sano donde estaba. Tratando de no darle mucha cuerda al insufrible viejo, Sosuke poso sus ojos en la piscina, y como la vista periférica era un milagro, así como los pulgares, el bien dotado muchacho pudo ubicar al fin a su ex rival. Haruka estaba en el ala inferior a la suya, sentado en uno de los bancos hablando con su mejor amigo, "Tachibana está aquí también…"

Sosuke estuvo muy tentado a mandarle un mensaje a Makoto. Informándole que estaba allí y que no podía saludarlos porque estaba atorado con un indeseable. Pero algo en sus entrañas le decía que se quedara tranquilo, que ni se le ocurriera sacar el teléfono delante de aquel señor. No sabría con qué barbaridad le saldría, ya sea criticándolo de grosero por levantar su celular cuando estaba en su presencia, o capaz y le decía que tenía un celular demasiado costoso. Y no soportaría oír insinuaciones raras sobre el porqué tenia aquel teléfono, de que si es un hijo mimado de una familia adinerada, o peor, un delincuente…Sosuke se imaginaba todos los escenarios posibles.

Se limitó a observar a ambos jóvenes desde su posición. Makoto Tachibana se veía jovial como siempre, pero extrañamente, Nanase no parecía el mismo. Podría ser imaginaciones suyas, pero Sosuke juraba que Haruka no parecía el mismo que había visto subiendo las escaleras, tan lleno de vida. Este Haruka parecía distraído, y algo apagado.

El estómago de Sosuke empezó a retortijarse, ¿Qué había pasado para que el joven nadador cambiara por completo su disposición? Los nervios dejaban intranquilo al castaño. El imponente joven se levantó de su asiento y se excusó con el señor, alegando que tenía sed e iba a la máquina expendedora de bebidas. El hombre, sospechándose repelido, le pidió a Sosuke que le trajera una lata también, pero de café. Realmente, Sosuke no había tenido intención de huir, por lo que accedió como si nada a la petición de aquel hombre.

Se fue sin prisas hasta la máquina y saco primero su cola. Se recostó del aparato y se colocó la lata helada sobre la cara. Estar al lado de ese odioso anciano le drenaba la buena vibra, y al haber visto a Haruka fuera de forma tan de repente, le hizo sentir inseguro. ¿Acaso estaba pasando por alguna dificultad, alguna crisis emocional?, ¿se repetiría lo que ocurrió en aquella competencia en donde se quedó paralizado en media carrera?, ¿debería ir a verlo y preguntarle que estaba mal?

Destapo su bebida sonoramente y se hecho un trago que le enfrió el cerebro. Aquella subida de azúcar estabilizo su cabeza. Dejo salir una bocanada de aire con placer por lo gaseosa que estaba la bebida y se dispuso a volver a su asiento, sin olvidarse del café de aquella molestia. Sosuke tenía que calmarse, él no era el que estaba compitiendo, y él no controlaba el universo. ¿Qué bien le haría a Haruka que fuera a hablar con él?

Para empezar Nanase no le gustaba tratarlo. No tenía que ser muy perspicaz para darse cuenta de que el joven de destellantes ojos azules se sentía incómodo con su presencia. Y como no se frecuentaban mucho, Sosuke asumía que Haruka no se iba a tomar las molestias de mandarlo a la mierda, si fuera por el contrario ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? Nanase no era de armas tomar en ese sentido.

Por lo general, Nanase se mantenía al margen cada vez que conversaban. A veces era inevitable no darse cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía para tolerarle. A lo mejor debía tomar aquella colilla para dejar en paz al pobre chico, ya bastante hacia teniendo que asumir el papel de rival definitivo para Rin. Sosuke debía darle su espacio. Él tenía sincera fe en Haruka, así que no debía preocuparse por él. Ajeno a ese mundo, él solo sería un discreto espectador, y disfrutaría del espectáculo que le fuera a ofrecer Haruka.

Le extendió políticamente su bebida al envejecido entrenador y se sentó pesadamente para seguir espiando a su ex rival. Sosuke ignoro el balbuceo del viejo acerca de su tardanza y de su elección en la marca del café. La bonita línea de sus ojos caídos se entrecerraron de manera tenue al divisar como le había cambiado el semblante al joven nadador. Al parecer Nanase había vuelto a la normalidad, 'hablaba' con Tachibana tranquilamente sin indicios de que tuviera alguna perturbación. Se había preocupado por nada.

Al fin, después de cuarenta minutos soportando a su tortuosa compañía, le había llegado el turno a Haruka. Aunque estaba bastante tranquilo durante los primeros dos grupos que nadaron los 100 metros libres, al ver a Nanase en posición, en el banco de salida, el estómago se le empezó a contraer de los nervios. ¿Dónde estaba un vendedor ambulante de palomitas cuando lo necesitaba? El incinerador que tenía Sosuke por estomago le reclamaba por algo que pulverizar para distraer aquella ansiedad que sentía.

A los ojos de Sosuke, Haruka se veía súper relajado. Una cosa segura que tenía el joven de negruzca cabellera era imagen. Nanase Haruka toda su vida ha denotado cierto aire de superioridad. Aquellas estoicas facciones podían parecer irritantes para algunos y Sosuke admitía que solía desagradarle aquellos gestos pretenciosos que se le salían a Haruka por defecto. Pero ahora, teniéndolo así, jugando 'para su equipo', disfrutaba enormemente admirar aquella clase, aquél estirpe de grandeza que emanaba el sobrio muchacho. "así me gusta, Nanase."

Sonó la alarma de salida y Sosuke pudo darse un banqueta visual. Casi se le escapaba una carcajada al ver como después de los primero cincuenta metros, ya Haruka había denotado una remarcable distancia entre él y los demás nadadores.

"Nanase Haruka." escuchó decir al compañero espectador, el cual había olvidado que estaba allí. "¿Es el amigo que viniste a ver? Ambos vienen de Iwatobi." Dos más dos eran cuatro pero a Sosuke no le interesaba el hallazgo de aquel señor, gran cosa si sabía que era Haruka al que había venido a ver. Sin intenciones de prestarle mucha atención, Sosuke seguía sonriendo de costando a costado, mientras terminaba de ver como Haruka destrozaba a aquellos novatos. "Dos chicos del mismo pueblo. ¿Qué es esto, el éxodo campesino?" aquel rastrero comentario no pudo haberle importado menos, Sosuke esbozaba su perlada sonrisa al ver como el marcador anunciaba a Nanase Haruka como ganador de aquel grupo, pero a juzgar por su tiempo, Sosuke estaba seguro de que lo iban a nombrar el ganador de la selección de los 100 metros libres. Y en su defecto, así fue.

Aquella alegre sonrisa fue reemplaza por una bastante pretenciosa. Sintiéndose el amo del universo, Sosuke se recostó de su asiento con los brazos cruzados, ya afectándole poco la presencia del indeseable vecino. Haruka Salía del agua como todo un señor feudal, con una suntuosa postura, se había sacado el gorro cuando aún estaba dentro de la piscina y había mojado su cabello en una sumergida que se hecho, así que antes de agarrar camino, agito su cabello de esa arrogante manera en la que solo Nanase Haruka sabía hacerlo. Compañeros salieron a felicitarlo, y a Sosuke le gusto eso, él sabía que el joven nadador tenía cierta carisma, pero temía que la competitiva atmosfera universitaria le fuera a nublar el ambiente social. No que Haruka fuera muy social que digamos.

Haruka subía la mirada para cerciorarse nuevamente de si no había llegado su importante invitado. Sosuke desde su posición podía ver a Makoto del otro lado de la edificación, felicitando eufórico a su mejor amigo, y Haruka dándole la espalda a Sosuke, a lo mejor reconociendo las porras de su amigo con tan solo una consiente mirada. Haruka no era de los que se ponía a saltar y gritar que era un campeón. Sosuke sonreía al imaginarse que cara estaba poniendo Haruka en ese momento, aquella blanca tés, ojos ausentes, expresión plana, muy a lo "Gane. Bueno, ¿ya me puedo ir?" el joven castaño quería reírse por aquella ocurrencia pero no podía darse el lujo en frente de aquel sujeto.

Y como si mencionarlo mucho hubiera invocado su mala disposición, el anciano le pidió a Sosuke que fuera a tirar su lata vacía en el contenedor de basura más cercano. Inafectado por la patética excusa de desquite de aquel señor, Sosuke tomo la lata y se mandó nuevamente a donde estaba la máquina expendedora, cerca había un bote de basura y también un pequeño local en donde solían vender chucherías. La primera vez que paso, la tienda estaba cerrada, pero con la hora avanzada, presumía que ya habrían abierto.

Como se había parado muy temprano, no tenía mucho apetito y lo máximo que pudo comer fue una barra proteínica, que ya le salía natural tener en su alacena; pero como quemo ese sustento no más llegar, el pobrecito y "desnutrido" galán volvía a tener hambre. Como solo había chatarra en el negocio, el práctico muchacho se las apaño con una bolsa de Doritos. Saco otra cola y se fue nuevamente a su asiento. Sosuke no lo sabía, pero justo cuando se fue para comprar su combustible, Haruka se había girado en dirección a su previa ubicación, y por supuesto, el ya no estaba allí.

Camino parsimoniosamente hasta su asiento para hacer tiempo a que llegara la otra competencia de Haruka. Dudó un poco en volver a sentarse con aquel viejo mequetrefe, pero si no lo hacía, sentía que le estaba dejando ganar. Con su excelente porte se sentó de nuevo con aquel hombre, esta vez, dejando un puesto de por medio, lo hizo de manera tan espontanea, que el viejo no pudo reprochárselo. Sosuke se inclinó de nuevo en la baranda mientras devoraba su snack. Y para evitar cualquier insulso comentario acerca de sus hábitos alimentarios, le ofreció al hombre y este declino su oferta, y Sosuke agradecía a todos los dioses por ello.

Finalmente llego la competencia de los 200 metros libres. Y la bolsa de Doritos de Sosuke, que era del tamaño XL, había quedado vacía para cuando Haruka toco la pared de su carril, dando por terminada la carrera, y anunciándolo como el ganador. A Sosuke por poco se le salía una blasfemia en voz alta como si de un touchdown se tratase. Si hubiera habido la posibilidad de apostar, lo habría hecho con los ojos cerrados. Ese chico era demasiado especial, no te podía dejar mal. Realmente, Nanase había hecho de su parte y Sosuke se lo reconocía, porque no era que el nivel no fuera alto, porque con solo ver los tiempos, estaba claro que el nivel universitario era un cuento distinto al de instituto; Haruka había subido de nivel, y eso se debía a riguroso entrenamiento.

El hombre que tenía a su lado tenia rato callado, y Sosuke podía disfrutar con gula aquel delicioso sonido del silencio. Sosuke reviso su teléfono para ver la hora y sentía que todavía era temprano, pero al menos ya había visto las carreras del rival definitivo de Rin. Se alegraría de informarle que Haruka estaba en perfectas condiciones. Se levantó para ir agarrando camino y llamar nuevamente un taxi, y si bajando por los niveles de la edificación, se encontraba con Tachibana, le mandaría saludos a Nanase con él.

Pero como si de un reality se tratase, dos personas se acercaron hasta él, cerrándole el camino para salir de las bancas de espectadores. Era un señor mayor de férrea y picara mirada, junto con un joven de rostro muy familiar. Bastaron unos segundos para que Sosuke reconociera al muchacho. Era un compañero que había estudiado con él en secundaria. Extrañamente, a Sosuke no le desagrado el encuentro, este era uno de los chicos más inofensivos de aquel grupo de jóvenes que estaban en su club. Era un muchacho agradable y nunca tuvo un problema con él. Si no mal recordaba, su especialidad era la braza y muy de vez en cuando hacia pecho, pero nunca quedaba en una posición espectacular. El chico cargaba la chaqueta de la central, y estaba acompañando a aquel señor que a su vez cargaba una chaqueta de la universidad del Noroeste.

Al parecer un profesor estaba buscando al otro y el joven solo hacía de guía. Este reconoció enseguida a Sosuke y lo saludo jovialmente. Gracias a Dios, ni una mención de su lesión. Así le gustaba. Le pregunto si había venido a ver las competencias y Sosuke especifico su ocasión. Y sin necesidad de remarcarlo, ambos se sentaron y se pusieron al corriente, dándoles espacio a los dos señores para que platicaran también.

Y así ambos jóvenes se pasaron como hora y media platicando de todo un poco. Sosuke confidentemente le daba su pésame por tener que aguantarse a tan pesado profesor, y este le corroboro la opinión, pero que ya se había acostumbrado a evitarlo. Este también le conto de manera confidente, que el entrenador que había guiado hasta allí, era un entrenador reconocido de la Universidad del Noroeste y que se llevaba pésimo con este otro. Qué eran rivales de toda la vida.

Sosuke miraba de reojo al imponente vejestorio, a lo mejor conocía a Nanase, si era entrenador de allá, seguro ya le habría puesto el ojo. Ambos señores se echaban punta con cada cosa, por la edad, por los estudiantes, hasta por detalles personales desconocidos al oído ajeno. Sosuke se aliviaba de no tener que aguantarse más al que lo tenía ladillado.

Su amigo le pregunto si se podía quedar para verlo nadar en los 200 metros de pecho, y Sosuke tenía muchas ganas de rehusarse, no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría hasta esperar la rotación en donde estaba ubicado su amigo. ¿Qué tal si esperando aquella carrera, el entrenador de la U. del Noroeste se iba y lo volvía a dejar a solas con el insoportable viejo? Sosuke se disculpó formalmente con el joven y le deseo suerte, y este le agradeció de todas maneras su consideración.

Y ya que estaba el tema en boca, le pregunto si había visto la selección de los 100 metros de mariposa. La verdad era que Sosuke no le había prestado mucha atención a las otras selecciones de 100 metros aparte de la de estilo libre. Y si no mal recordaba, entre diligencia de comestibles y aseo personal, no se dio cuenta de la selección ganadora de cada cual, solo vio competencias salteadas de todas las especialidades. Lo único que podía decir a ciencia cierta era que el campeón de los 100 y 200 metros de estilo libre era el inigualable Nanase Haruka.

El joven se tomó la libertad de ser el periódico amarillista ambulante para él. Como era de costumbre en su anterior instituto, los chicos eran mordaces cuando se trataba de hablar de los estilos y los tiempos de los otros nadadores de institutos rivales. Le informo que el ganador de los 100 metros de mariposa lo había ganado "Araki", como cosa rara, pensaba sarcástico su amigo. Sosuke había competido muchas veces con aquel sujeto. Él podía enorgullecerse de decir que en todas las competencias en las que pudo participar, nadando en estilo mariposa, le gano a aquel individuo y a muchos otros que también eran tremendos nadadores de estilo mariposa en la ciudad de Tokyo. Sosuke tenía las medallas, los trofeos, y el hombro molido para probarlo.

Y claro, su amigo no desaprovecho la oportunidad para asegurar de que si el estuviera compitiendo, de seguro dejaría a aquel sujeto comiendo burbujas. Sosuke rio por la halagadora connotación del muchacho, pero siguiendo con la broma, le informo que las únicas burbujas que podía hacer tragar a Araki era la de un barril de gaseosa, y si acaso, él mismo Sosuke se la serviría, y apoyándose de su confiable 'brazo izquierdo'. Ambos rieron y se estrecharon las manos virilmente. Era agradable tener una conversación con alguien que tenía tacto de su condición, y con la cual podía abortar el tema de manera fresca.

Pero por supuesto, nunca faltaba una persona metiche. Aquel odioso viejo metió su cucharon en la conversación. Denotando las grandes características que tenía Araki, siendo el campeón de estilo mariposa de La Central; él amigo de Sosuke luchaba la urgencia de revirar los ojos, él sabía perfectamente que ese viejo era odioso y mal lenguado hasta con el alabado Araki. Solo quería fastidiar al desvalido que tenía al lado, eso era todo.

El otro señor mayor se quedaba atento oyendo la cháchara que le echaba el otro viejo a los dos chiquillos. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en las arrugadas facciones del hombre, y los otros tres eran ajenos a esta moción. Él hombre reconocía perfectamente al muchachote que tenía cerca, era nada más y nada menos que Yamazaki Sosuke, el chico de los hombros de oro. "Una verdadera lástima" pensaba el hombre; y sabiendo cómo era el otro "monumento prehistórico" de mal intencionado, aprovechaba cualquier abertura para fastidiar a ese pobre infeliz que solo tendría unos dieciocho años. "Viejo maldito y chocho" pensaba su rival.

También le había prestado atención a la previa conversación que habían mantenido ambos jóvenes. Sosuke había venido a ver a un joven de su mismo pueblo natal. Solo era una corazonada, pero estaba casi seguro de que Yamazaki había venido a ver a Nanase Haruka. Claro todo era hipotético, pero ya que tenía el tablero a su disposición, no estaba de más hacer las cosas más interesantes. Con todo el disimulo que le permitía aquella sonrisa de zorro que cargaba, se dirigió a Sosuke, robando también la atención del otro viejo y del joven nadador de La Central.

"Uno nunca sabe. No es lo mismo competir en los 100 metros y después esperar a ganar tan fácilmente los 200. ¿No lo crees, muchacho?" Sosuke pensaba que el comentario había sido para disipar el fastidio en el que lo tenía encadenado el otro señor, así con una sonrisa afable y agradecida, le corroboro positivamente: "Usted tiene razón, Señor". El hombre le remarco que se dirigiera a él como "Entrenador Fujisaki" y Sosuke agradeció su cortesía. Ojos turquesa se curvaban en gozo notando como aquello le había dejado un sabroso picor al otro hombre.

El entrenador Fujisaki le pidió que se sentara a su lado y le dijo que tenía que quedarse hasta los 200 metros de mariposa para que lo ayudara a apoyar su teoría. Sosuke realmente no quería prolongar aquella salida, tenía que irse al consultorio, pero sintiéndose tan a gusto con joder al molesto anciano, el lado oscuro y malvado de Sosuke salía a relucir. Realmente quería quedarse y que ojala otro tuviera la capacidad de arrebatarle el primer lugar a Araki. Podía ser cualquiera, hasta de la misma U. Central, ya que la idea era tumbarle aquel altar que había montado aquel hombre, solo por el puro capricho de joderlo.

Sosuke acepto la propuesta del entrenador de la U. del Noroeste, pero pidió un permiso para ir llamando un taxi. Su amigo se ofreció a llamárselo, ya que estaban a punto de empezar a partir el tercer lote de nadadores de mariposa. Se excusó más bien éste y salió del perímetro, para usar la línea de taxis que quedaba a disposición de la universidad Central. Sosuke se movió de asiento, quedando el otro entrenador como una baranda para separarlo del molesto anciano.

Al parecer Sosuke solo tendría que ver un lote, ya que entre el tiempo que se la pasó hablando y cuando le habían hecho la propuesta, sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado hasta cuatro lotes. Y para hacerlo más preciso, a Araki le tocaba el ultimo lote, ambos entrenadores lo sabía ya que tenían el organigrama y las planillas de admisión a mano. Había sido buena idea llamar el taxi de una vez, después de aquella competencia se podía ir tranquilamente al médico.

Debido a los trajes de baño, que cargaban un diseño único, denotando la institución de cada cual, el entrenador Fujisaki presentía que Yamazaki tal vez no se había dado cuenta aun de quienes eran los que formaban parte de la selección del ultimo lote. El asunto le daba risa, y pensar que Nanase iba a competir en aquellos 200 metros de mariposa únicamente por una persona que estaba a punto de irse, sin saber sin quiera que estaba participando. El asunto era demasiado jugoso. Tenía que intervenir.

"Vaya que le toca un lote difícil al pobre Araki." Ambos interlocutores oían atentamente. Mas el viejo que el propio Sosuke, que solo pensaba que el otro entrenador lo decía para perturbar los nervios de su enemigo. "Estamos bastante pares. Compiten cuatro de tu institución, y tres del mío. Inuoka tiene muchas probabilidades, muy peleado estuvo ese primer lugar en los 100 metros." El otro viejo ignoro el comentario, sospechando que solo quería joderlo.

El entrenador continuo su piquilla "También Sasahara, primer lugar en espalda, 100 metros, segundo puesto en braza de los 200 metros, bastante resistencia tiene..." Sosuke podía relamerse aún más con la posible humillación del otro hombre, si había tan buenos candidatos, entonces la pelea no estaba fácil para él. Con tal de que Araki no ganara significaría una carcajada en privado por su parte al salir de allí. La esperaba con ansias. El señor Fujisaki miraba de reojo a ambos antes de poder soltar su última instancia:

"…y Nanase, ganador del primer puesto en 100 y 200 metros libres. Un joven bastante peculiar."

El otro entrenador quedo extrañado con aquello, ojeo las planillas y pudo cerciorarse que el dato era cierto. Nanase Haruka estaba apuntado para el quinto y último lote. Mientras tanto, Sosuke estaba en proceso de convertirse en un vegetal. Sus pupilas se contrajeron en total sorpresa. Se inclinó lentamente al borde de la baranda y con ojos biónicos, detallo los músculos y las posturas de cada nadador, hasta detenerse en aquel torneado, grácil y esbelto cuerpo, de aquel color tan blanquecino. "Si ese no era Nanase Haruka, se parecía igualito" pensaba. La vida era una comedia, los libretos escritos por bebes, y el universo solo era un vaso de leche con galletas, puesto que Haruka estaba en el carril vecino al del poco popular Araki.

¡Dios, pero a quién le importaba eso!, ¡qué demonios hacia Nanase Haruka en una carrera donde no se nadaba estilo libre! Sosuke clavaba los garrones que tenia de manos en su asiento, apretando su agarre para de alguna manera drenar aquella euforia que no lo dejaba respirar. Sosuke sentía la necesidad de bajar hasta allá y decirle algo pero ¿decirle qué? Su corazón estaba a mil y su estómago se contraía como en una montaña rusa. Por un momento sentía que quería irse de allí, no ver aquello, todo parecía irreal, aquello solo era un sueño, una alucinación. Aquel trance de negación fue interrumpido por el pitido de salida. Sus pupilas volvían contraerse al ver aquella enfurecida y a la vez tan limpia salida de su ex rival.

Sosuke dejo de agarrase del asiento y clavo sus manos en la baranda nuevamente, inclinándose por completo y sin ningún disimulo. La velocidad de Haruka era increíblemente proporcional, cuando creía que se vería frenético por la tremenda salida, se había equivocado. Sosuke no estaba pendiente de si Haruka estaba por detrás o por delante de alguien, sus ojos solo se enfocaban en aquel cuerpo. Analizando todo movimiento.

Aquella patada delfín parecía tan llena de ira, era tan explosiva que Sosuke juraba que estaba viendo a Rin pataleando. Pero no era Rin, aquel rostro tan castamente imperturbable, el movimiento de su cuerpo no parecía emanar de él mismo, quién diría que Nanase tuviera aquella energía para efectuar aquella encolerizada patada. Aquella serpentina curva de su cuerpo, parecía una ilusión óptica aquella flexibilidad que agarraba su cuerpo.

Luego concentro su vista en la brazada, en el pecho, y a Sosuke casi se le escapaba un jadeo; lo callo como pudo mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior. Su cara empalidecía en auto reflejo con aquel descubrimiento. Aquel movimiento, sus hombros no se movían de igual forma, pero aquella flexibilidad, aquel desligamiento, ¡aquella recuperación! ¡Eso no podía ser posible! ¡¿Nanase estaba imitando sus hábitos al nadar?! No se podría decir que los tomaba todos por entero, alguno que otra moción personalizada, ya que su cuerpo trabajaba como una maquina ejecutando cada movimiento de manera uniforme, haciéndolo un todo, haciéndolo tan personal, tan distinto, o más bien, tan único…

Sosuke no se había dado cuenta que se había levantado de la silla y se seguía sostenido con fuerza de la baranda. El entrenador Fujisaki lo veía de reojo, se veía como Sosuke buscaban articular palabra sin éxito, y luego seguía viendo a su alumno como rebasaba progresivamente a todo el que tuviera en frente. Él recordaba lo que le había dicho Haruka, de que quería saber que rostro pondría Sosuke al verlo; y este pensaba burlonamente "Ojala pudieras verlo Nanase, la cara de tu amigo es todo un poema." El otro entrenador; sin embargo, estaba ajeno a los pensamientos de sus dos acompañantes, aún estaba muy seguro del resultado que tendría aquella competencia.

Faltaba la última vuelta, y aunque Sosuke tenía ya que presentir quien iba ganando con tan solo fijarse, estaba demasiado embelesado con la figura de Haruka. Los otros carriles le valían un reverendo pepino. Sentía que si le quitaba los ojos de encima a Haruka, así sea por tan solo un segundo, estaría perdiéndose de lo que realmente estaba bueno, no quedarse viendo a Haruka era como perderse un buen concierto. Sus labios se partían, tratando de decir algo, tratando de pronunciar el nombre del joven que lo tenía tan afectado. Cuando por fin sintió que le llegaba el alma al cuerpo, pronuncio: "Na-…", hasta ahí pudo llegar; se enmudeció en cuanto su rango de visión, que estaba monopolizada por la figura de Haruka, pudo divisar quien era la persona que iba a la cabeza.

En medio de aquel ajetreo emocional de Sosuke, se apareció nuevamente el joven que había estudiado con él en el instituto.

"Sosuke, tu taxi está afuera." Le comunicó algo incómodo, sintiendo aquella pesada atmosfera que se había formado entre aquellos tres individuos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Sosuke estaba en completo shock y su entrenador cargaba una enfurecida expresión. El único que parecía estar gozando un puyero era el entrenador de la U. del Noroeste.

Sosuke respondió atropellado "Si, ya voy." Sin quitar la vista de la carrera.

El joven de ojos turquesa estaba todo azorado, su pecho no tenía descanso, su corazón palpitaba desbocado, pero al menos con la interrupción de su amigo, pudo salir del estupor en el que estaba, podía pensar racionalmente: "Nanase…eres un…un, un verdadero genio." Aquellas aguas marinas de ojos se le aguaban en emoción. Se controló un poco y mantuvo aquella humedad en su sitio. Trazo su lengua por sus labios que estaban secos y dejo salir un jadeo que solamente él notó.

Imaginariamente, Sosuke escucho la palma de Haruka golpear la pared de su carril. Se voltio a ver el marcador y pensaba que se iba a tirar al suelo, colapsando en sus propias rodillas, al ver el nombre de Haruka puesto de primer lugar. Solo había una palabra en su mente "Genio, genio, genio, genio…¡GENIO!" ¿Cómo podía ser tan increíble?, ¿de qué estaba hecho aquel chico? ¡¿Cómo pudo emocionarlo de tal forma que hasta casi le sacaba lagrimas?! ¡¿Cuándo en su vida, algo así le había pasado?!

Ya, sin ningún problema para hablar, dijo para él y para todo el que escuchara:

"Estas hecho de ORO, Nanase."

Sosuke se voltio para darle la cara al entrenador de Haruka. Con una tenue sonrisa y ojos chispeantes por la emoción, alzo su mano y la estrecho con la del señor, "Un placer, realmente, Entrenador. Lo felicito."

El entrenador correspondió su apretón con más fuerza, todo vigoroso. "Muchas gracias muchacho, muchas gracias."

Al romper el apretón de manos, Sosuke le hizo una formal reverencia, "Por favor, instrúyalo bien." Y el entrenador le devolvió la cortesía.

Sosuke se excusó con ellos debido a su cita médica, y se despidió finalmente. Mientras caminaba por el estacionamiento, Sosuke podía sentir aquella familiar y cálida sensación envolviendo su pecho.

"Esto es felicidad."

Sosuke se subió al taxi y deleitándose con el anodino paisaje de la ventana, disfrutaba de aquella embriagante calidez. El taxista le pregunto si podía cambiar la estación, pero como Sosuke ni siquiera había estado al pendiente de la música que sonaba en el vehículo, le dio la libertad de hacerlo.

Empezó a sonar una música con una melodía que a leguas era sertaneja. Era bastante animada, y aunque estaba en portugués, se podía entender la expresión principal, si es que realmente significaba algo…

**Eu quero tchu. Eu quero tcha. Eu quero tchu tcha-tcha tchu-tchu tcha**

**tchu tcha-tcha tchu-tchu tcha**

**Eu quero tchu** **~. Eu quero tcha** **~. **

**Eu quero tchu tcha-tcha tchu-tchu tcha**.

**tchu tcha-tcha tchu-tchu tcha**

El rítmico sonido se iba calando en Sosuke. Estaba sintiendo toda aquella energía de la canción, que era muy similar a la que el cargaba en ese momento. Era inevitable para él repetir aquella incoherencia que decía la canción…

Al legar al consultorio, Sosuke recordó mandarle un mensaje a Makoto, mandándole felicitaciones a Haruka. Y aun allí en la fisioterapia, siguió igual, tarareando la canción y una que otra vez se le escapaba la letrita mientras hacia los ejercicios. No le importaba que el medico se le quedara viendo sonreído, ni tampoco la asistente, ni la recepcionista, ¿a lo mejor también conocían la canción?

Después de unas horas ya estaba en su casa. Se asomó a su laptop para averiguar el nombre de la canción y descargarla y se percató que tenía como nueve correos de Rin diciéndole que lo llamara. Y ya sabía porque era. Pero si iba a hablar con Rin, primero se iba a dar un baño. Sosuke se desvistió, puso lo que se iba a poner sobre la cama, y se dirigió a su baño. Y cuando estaba pasando por al lado del espejo de su lavamanos, tomó el tubo de pasta de dientes a modo de micrófono, y le canto a su reflejo:

"¡YO QUIERO CHU!

¡YO QUIERO CHA!

¡YO QUIERO CHU CHA-CHA CHU-CHU CHA!

¡CHU CHA-CHA CHU-CHU CHA!

¡YO QUIERO CHU!

¡YO QUIERO CHA!

¡YO QUIERO CHU CHA-CHA CHU-CHU CHA!

CHU CHA-CHA CHU-CHU CHA"

Se reía estrepitosamente mientras entraba a la tina, cerró la cortina y prendió la regadera. Y el concierto continúo…

"¡Yo quiero chu. Yo quiero cha.

Yo quiero chu cha-cha chu-chu cha

chu cha-cha chu-chu cha

Yo quiero chu. Yo quiero cha.

Yo quiero chu cha-cha chu-chu cha.

chu cha-cha chu-chu cha!~"

**Fin del capítulo 6**

**Notas finales**

XD se me pego, se me pego la cancioncita…

*-* yo también Sosuke, yo también quiero chu y quiero cha XDD aww ¿ya querían matar a Sosuke pensando que no había ido a ver a Haruka? :V pos noooo jue jue

Demasiado acoso con Sosuke ._.

La verdad este POV de Sosuke iba a ser corto y también era parte del capítulo que viene ahora, pero escribiendo me emocione mucho con el bendito pov de Sosuke y termino haciéndose un capitulo solo. Otra cuestión es que ya estoy preparando mi cosas para volver a mi ciudad natal :B ya saben, por Navidad~ y por eso estaba acomodando muchas cosas esta semana. Así que hasta aquí queda ;_; lamento si querían que actualizara el "presente" y no un pov de Sosuke u.u el próximo capítulo les prometo que habrá encuentros SouHaru :V deliciosos encuentros SouHaru…

:o por favor déjenme un review, miren que es Navidad, sean lindos conmigo *-* chau nos vemos en la próxima actualización.


End file.
